Una rosa azul
by kleopever
Summary: Jason va a la preparatoria esta en su penúltimo año y su vida es perfecta desde su perspectiva. Tiene amigos, sus notas son perfectas, es el segundo de su clase. Su padre esta orgulloso de él, su madre es una gran actriz, su hermana lo adora, su hermano mayor que ya no vive con ellos también se siente orgulloso de él. Todo es perfecto. O eso cree, hasta que recibe Una Rosa Azul.
1. Una Rosa Azul

El día de Jason Grace comenzaba como siempre a las 5 a.m. Lo primero en el día era salir a correr, llegar a casa de regreso, tomar un baño y un buen desayuno. Y no, Jason Grace no era un hombre adulto ni mucho menos, el solo tenía dieciséis años recién cumplidos. Pero para el su vida ya estaba marcada por un horario, mismo que seguía al pie de la letra.

—Como siempre llegando a las seis —Decía Thalia, la hermana mayor de Jason, ella aún estaba en Pijama y comiendo cereal con leche. El venia con su ropa de entrenar y los auriculares puestos como de costumbre.

—Como siempre llenandote de azúcar —Se quito uno de los auriculares para poder oírla mientras se servía un vaso con agua del refrigerador.

—Me encantan los cereales, no les veo nada de malo —Él rodo los ojos bebiendo de su vaso, se marcho de ahí para evitar más conversaciones con su querida hermana.

Subió a su habitación y se dio un baño como era costumbre, dejó la ropa sucia en la canasta, tomo la toalla y se metió a la ducha. Una vez que termino, cepillo sus dientes, arreglo su cabello y acomodo sus lentes en su rostro.

Estaba como siempre, perfectamente peinado, arreglado, vestido y listo para la escuela antes de las siete treinta de la mañana. Tomo sus cuadernos y reviso una vez más que todo estuviera en su lugar, que sus apuntes estuvieran prolijos igual que su tarea, que sus libros estén completos y sus cosas de los clubes en su otra mochila.

—Tu desayuno —Decía Thalia una vez que bajo las escaleras, ella también ya estaba lista. Pero a diferencia de él, ella no se veía tan perfecta, traía puesto su uniforme de enfermera, una coleta mal amarrada con mechones azules, sin maquillaje y unos zapatos cómodos.

—No ha dejado dicho nada mamá —Dijo el sentándose delante de su perfecto desayuno, tostadas, huevos revueltos, fruta, jugo y algo de tocino.

—Las tonterías de siempre, que te cuides, que sigas siendo el buen hijo que eres y que me des cinco dólares porque me quieres mucho —Ella sonrió extendiendo la mano, el solto un gruñido.

—Si tienes trabajo, no se porque soy el que tiene que darte de su dinero —Se quejo pero igual de su bolsillo un billete de cinco dólares y los depósito en su mano.

—Porque soy la que te hace de expreso —Ella le guiño un ojo y el rodo los suyos —Ahora termina de comer o se te hará tarde —Ella tomo la taza que tenía sobre el mesón y se la alzo terminando su café. El se apresuró a comer todo lo que le habían servido y salió detrás de ella.

Y ahí iban una vez más en otro día perfectamente normal para Jason Grace. Estaban en el carro de su hermana, que estaba muy lejos de ser nuevo, pero del cual ella estaba orgullosa. Lo había conseguido por su propia cuenta hace un par de años, con uno de sus antiguos trabajos.

—Gracias por traerme, te veo más tarde —Se despidió de forma amable de su hermana.

—No te quedes demás en los clubes, recuerda que mamá no puede enviar a nadie hoy por ti —Advirtió ella antes de arrancar el auto, el solo le hizo de la mano mientras la veía desaparecer.

—Ojalá pudiera recogerme ella —Jason suspiro dándose la vuelta para ingresar a la escuela.

—Jason, amigo mío —Llego diciendo Dakota, un chico de cabellos negros rizados, piel blanca y unos ojos color violeta. Aunque sus labios de color rojizo resalataban mucho más que todo su atractivo.

—Buenos días Dakota —Saludo de forma formal mientras entraban en la escuela.

—¿Hiciste la tarea de Matemáticas?

—Si Dakota, pero no te la pienso dar, aún no me das nada por la de biología de ayer.

—Anda damela, te pagaré a fin de mes todo lo que te debo ¿Si? —Rogaba el, Jason suspiro frente a su casillero, siempre era lo mismo con Dakota. Siempre esperaba que Jason hiciera la tarea para ambos —Anda y así tendremos tiempo para entrenar —

—De acuerdo pero me deberás una más —Rodó los ojos y abrió el casillero. No espero que de este cayera una rosa de color azul.

—No sabia que guardabas rosas ahí —Se burló Dakota levantando la flor del suelo. Jason frunció el ceño y acomodo sus lentes, él no había dejado ninguna rosa el día anterior ¿Cómo llegó eso ahí?

El rubio quitó de las manos de su amigo la rosa. No era la primera vez que alguien dejaba algo en su casillero, en san Valentín solían dejarle cartas, chocolates, regalos y más cosas pero era la primera vez que le dejaban una rosa y no una cualquiera. Una rosa azul.

—¿Una admiradora secreta? Vaya que cada vez eres más popular —Dijo Reyna acercándose a ellos y viendo la rosa en la mano de Jason.

—Ni se de quién es y como es que estaba en mi casillero —Veía con desconcierto su casillero y la rosa.

—Si no la quieres, solo deshechala —Llego diciendo otro de sus amigos, Octavian —Además si quiere enamorarte ¿No debería ser roja? —

—Claro, tu sabes mejor del tema ¿Verdad? Es que recibes tantas —Molesto Dakota poniendo su brazo sobre el hombro del rubio, este gruño y lo saco de encima suyo antes de salir de ahí refunfuñando.

—Bien vamos a clases, solo es una rosa Jason —Reyna suspiro mientras emprendía su camino al salón de clases.

—Claro, ya voy —Susurro Jason pero la verdad es que quería saber más acerca de la rosa azul. Le parecía un color muy hermoso y se veía que había estado muy bien cuidada antes de dejarla ahí.

Reviso el resto del casillero para sacar sus libros y entonces un pequeño sobre de color azul cayo de entre sus cosas. Lo levantó mirando a los lados, no había nadie más cerca así que quiso abrirlo. Pero el timbre sonó. Lo depósito en su mochila para leerlo después.

Sus clases comenzaron tan emocionantes como pueden comenzar las clases de Química un día martes. El quiso poner atención como de costumbre pero su mente comenzaba a ir al tema del sobre y a la rosa azul ¿Por qué era azul? ¿Por qué se la habían dejado a él? Habían muchos chicos populares en la escuela, el era uno de ellos era verdad pero él nunca le había dado alas a alguien para que se enamore de él.

—¿Quieres hacer equipo conmigo? Los demás ya han elegido pareja —Delante de él estaba Piper. Piper era una chica bonita, pero siempre pasaba desapercibida para todos, ella parecía preferirlo así.

—Jason trabaja conmigo, vete de nuevo con tu grupo de raros —Dijo Octavian sentándose a lado de Jason y se río de ella. Piper suspiro dándole una mala mirada a Octavian y al ver que Jason no parecía que iba a decir algo, se marchó de ahí.

—No tenías que tratarla así Octavian —Dijo Dakota sentándose frente a ellos. Jason como siempre solo los miro, el solo se limitaba a ser espectador de lo que sus amigos hacían —Es una chica bonita, si ella quisiera podría estar con nosotros —

—Pero prefiere a los raros, así que mejor que no intente acercarse a nosotros, eso se puede pegar —Dakota río ante las palabras de Octavian. Jason se limitó a ver su cuaderno como si no oyera lo que decían.

—¿Ya dejaron de chismear como nenas? —Reyna se sentó a lado de Dakota —¿O todavía tengo que hacer tiempo para evitar sus malos chistes? —

—Ya terminaron de hablar, no te preocupes —Jason le sonrió amable mientras comenzaba a sacar las cosas para hacer su trabajo. Extrañamente su vista comenzó a pasearse por el salón a mitad de su trabajo, nunca se permitía las distracciones pero sencillamente desde la rosa nada estaba normal en él.

Al fondo del salón habían dos grupos que estaban haciendo el trabajo juntos, estaban riendo, conversando y escribiendo. Más que trabajo parecían estar en una fiesta, como si las instrucciones de hacer silencio no existieran para ellos.

Ahí estaba Piper Mclean de risita en risita con Perceus Jackson y Leo Valdez, Annabeth Chase solo los miraba con el ceño fruncido por encima de su libro, Frank Zhang estaba rojo por cualquier cosa que haya dicho Will Solace, quien estaba muy sonriente como siempre, a su lado Nico Di' Angelo y la medio hermana de este dándose aire con una mano, Hazel Levezque. Ella era la menor de todos ellos, se había saltado un año pero estaba encajando muy bien con ese grupo por alguna razón.

Y su mirada se detuvo ahí quizá más de lo necesario porque de un momento a otro fue devuelta, primero por Perseus Jackson, después por Piper Mclean y el resto de ellos. El rostro del rubio enrojecio mientras devolvía su atención a su trabajo, mismo que casi no había avanzado casi nada desde que lo dejó.

—Hey deja de estar en la nebulosa y trabaja —Regaño Dakota cuando volvió su atención al grupo de atrás en vez de su trabajo.

—Si, ya voy —Jason suspiro, ni Octavian, ni Dakota en realidad estaban aportando algo, los dos estaban enfrascados en una conversación sobre básquetbol. Solo Reyna estaba aportando algo al grupo, pero aún así al finalizar el trabajo tenían que ir los nombres de todos.

Ese era según Jason el coste de los amigos, nunca había sido el mejor haciendo amigos así que trataba de conservar los que tenía. Además que eran populares, según su padre ese era el lugar que tenía que ocupar si quería ser el presidente de la clase y de la escuela. Hasta ahora él no se había equivocado.

Pero hoy estaba un poco cansado de ellos, así que en la hora del almuerzo se escapó para ir a la biblioteca. El lugar estaba prácticamente vacío, solo pudo ver a unos cuantos alumnos ahí. Entre ellos Annabeth Chase y Leo Valdez, estaban sentados en una mesa cerca de la ventana, ella reía disimuladamente de las tonterías que estaba diciendo Leo mientras leía un libro.

Jason una vez más se los quedo mirando hasta que recordó el motivo por el que estaba ahí.

La carta de la Rosa Azul.

_Querido Jason:__No sé si esta bien comenzar con el querido, pero ya esta ahí así que lo dejaremos.__La rosa azul tiene un significado muy especial, si no sabes el lenguaje de las flores deberías aprenderlo.__Las rosas no solo son rojas, las violetas no solo son azules y los amigos que tienes tampoco no solo deberían estar en las buenas.__Te preguntarás quién te escribe, quien te dejo la rosa y porque te esta diciendo esto.__Me conoces, tomamos clases juntos, pero seguro apenas has reparado en mi presencia. Tu perteneces a tu mundo y yo al mío, pero quiero que de alguna forma pertenezcas al mío, igual que esta rosa azul quiere pertenecer a un jardín.__Quiero que seas parte de mi jardín de amigos, como una rosa azul especial.__Att: P.__Pd: ¿He sonado cursi?__Pd2: No es necesario que contestes, ya se que he sonado cursi.__Pd3: Aún así quiero que conserves la flor._

Jason se permitió reír ante tal carta, la verdad es que si había sonado cursi. Pero por raro que pareciera, a Jason le había parecido lo más real que le habían dicho o enviado en toda su vida.

Leyó y releyo una y otra vez la carta que estaba escrita en un papel de un suave azul. La letra era prolija y delicada, tenía un suave perfume que no supo distinguir si era frutal o chicle, tal vez un chicle de frutas.

Río ante esa tonta idea y recibió un shhhh de parte de la bibliotecaria. Guardo con cuidado la carta en el sobre y todo esto en su mochila, la rosa la sostuvo entre sus manos, se comenzó a preguntar si sobreviviria hasta que llegara a casa.

La rosa había sido lo más raro y bonito que había recibido en toda su vida, era lo mejor que le había pasado en su día también. Se levantó del asiento en el que estaba y salió de ahí. Un par de ojos lo vieron partir sin que se diera cuenta.

Las cosas comenzaron a marchar de manera distinta desde ese momento.

**_N/A: Espero les guste._**


	2. Una Mariposa Azul

Jason no iba a negar que aquella carta y aquella flor le habían dejado intrigado. La rosa había tenido su encanto, tanto fue el encanto de la flor que Jason comenzó a cambiar su horario después de clases. Tuvo que investigar sobre flores, algo que nunca le había interesado.

Quién le haya dado la flor sabia muy bien donde cortar, porque esta sobrevivió y hasta estaba más hermosa que aquel día. Ahora ella reposaba en una maceta afuera de la ventana de la habitación de Jason.

Su hermana había preguntado por ella varias veces pero Jason solo había respondido con evasivas ¿Cómo le decías que una admiradora te la dio sin que ella comience a burlarse de ti? No había manera de hacerlo.

Por ende las mañanas de Jason cambiaron, ahora debía estar despierto más temprano y revisar su flor, no quería que nada le pasara. Le parecía tan única aquella rosa, tan hermosa y radiante. A veces como en este momento se la quedaba mirando quizá demasiado tiempo.

—¡Jason! ¡Que se te hace tarde! —Su hermana comenzó a gritar de la parte de abajo de la casa y el rubio miró la hora. Esta quince minutos sobre el tiempo.

—Ya voy —Corrió a tomar su mochila y a desaparecer por la puerta de su habitación, bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo hasta que estuvo frente a su hermana.

—Vaya, hasta que bajas —Thalia estaba terminando de tomar su café de las mañanas, tenía ojeras y se notaba cansada.

—Si, lo siento —Se sento y comenzó a comer rápidamente mientras miraba a su hermana —¿Tuviste un turno difícil? —Ella lo miró extrañado, Jason no solía preguntar por su trabajo. Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar y casi nunca se ponía a pensar en las de sus hermanos.

—Algo, algunos pacientes llegaron muy mal y nos cargaron corriendo de un lado a otro —Ella dejo la taza vacía en el lavadero, el rubio se apresuró a terminar su desayuno.

—Deberías tomar menos turnos —Murmuró el y ella le sonrió.

—Quizá —Golpeo ligeramente la mejilla de su hermano —Ahora vamos, te tengo que dejar y el chófer de papá te irá a recoger —

—¿No puedes hacerlo tú? —Ella se lo quedó mirando y frunció el ceño con desconcierto.

—Sabes que no Jason, hoy tengo turno más temprano. Además pensé que te gustaba estar en la oficina de papá —Comento mientras caminaban al auto. El rubio hizo una ligera mueca no es que no quisiera estar en la oficina con su padre, el problema era que le preocupaba su rosa.

Sabia que era algo tonto preocuparse tanto por una rosa pero es que algo en ella le agradaba, era hermosa y misteriosa, y se la habían dado a él. Ni siquiera sabía porque se la habían dado, o quien lo había hecho, o porque justamente tenía que ser de ese color.

¿Por qué no otro color? ¿Por qué no roja? Tal vez la persona si había sentido solo agradecida por algún consejo, porque había estado para es persona. Quizá no era amor eterno e imposible como pensara al principio ¿Por qué él sería un amor imposible?

Él no se veía inalcanzable para nada, se consideraba alguien con quien siempre podían hablar. ¿O estaba equivocado con respecto a como lo veía el mundo? Además no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que dio algún consejo útil a sus amigos. Tal vez era uno de ellos pero ¿Por qué la P? Ninguna amiga suya tenía por nombre P.

Bueno, solo tenia dos amigas y una era Reyna. Su nombre no iniciaba con P. La otra era Gwen, el nombre de ella tampoco comenzaba con P y ninguna de las dos había dado indicios de saber sobre la rosa. Aunque a Gwen le gustaban las flores y la jardinería.

—Jason —Su hermana lo sacudió por el hombro, al parecer se había perdido en pensamientos todo el viaje hasta la escuela. Ella le veía completamente extrañada —¿Seguro qué estás bien? Has estado actuando raro —

—Si, si, estoy bien —Le sonrío a su hermana mientras acomodaba sus lentes —Si logras hablar con el chófer de papá dile que no venga, iré a casa solo. No quiero estar por la oficina —Salio del auto de ella, esta le seguía mirando extrañada pero asintió.

Se despidió de la mano mientras la veía alejarse y le dio una rápida mirada a los alrededores, los alumnos apenas empezaban a llegar. Corrió hasta su casillero casi voló hasta el.

Había hecho eso todas las mañanas desde que encontró la rosa, siempre queriendo saber si había algo más en su casillero. Si P había vuelto. Aunque debía parecerle muy acosador que alguien descubriera su contraseña.

Pronto estuvo frente al casillero, solo lo miraba fijamente. Tenía miedo de que no hubiese nada, de decepcionarse una vez más. Que el misterio hubiera terminado.

—Jason —Una voz a su lado le hizo brincar y casi caer, sus lentes rodaron de su rostro casi estrellándose contra el suelo —Vaya que estas desconcentrado esta mañana —Reyna logró sostenerlo y que sus lentes no caigan —Solo salude, no pensé matarte en el proceso —

—Hola, ah, es que... no te vi, es todo —Trato de calmar su agitado corazón y acomodo sus lentes una vez más en su rostro. Le sonrió a Reyna pero esta le veía con el ceño fruncido.

—Has estado raro estos días Jason.

—Me lo han dicho bastante —Los dos rieron ante esto. Reyna era su amiga ¿Ella no podría...? ¿No, verdad? Jason sacudió la cabeza sacando esos pensamientos y volvió a centrarse en su casillero.

—¿No recuerdas la contraseña?

—Si, claro que la recuerdo —El rubio dudo de abrir el casillero delante de ella ¿Y si, si era ella? ¿Y si no era una P si no una R sin terminar de escribir? ¿Entonces porque ella no le había dicho nada y había actuado tan natural desde ese día? Alejo las nuevas preguntas de su cabeza. Ni siquiera sabía si abría más regalos como la rosa.

Fue cuidadoso al abrir el casillero, enserio deseaba que hubiese algo ahí adentro. La emoción de recibir algo le había hecho sentir especial de alguna forma. Entonces miro dentro del casillero y ahí estaba lo que había esperado por toda la semana pasada y el lunes de esta.

—¿Una mariposa azul? —Había olvidado que Reyna estaba a su lado pero aún así no dejo de sonreír, saco la mariposa de color azul con el mayor cuidado del mundo.

—¿Otra admiradora? —Octavian llegó a uno de sus lados —Ya debería haberte dado la cara para que salgan de una vez —Jason no le presto atención, a pesar de que si tenia curiosidad por saber de quien se trataba.

Guardo la mariposa con cuidado en su mochila, sabia que tendría que tener una carta de P. La última vez había tenido una, así que esta debía tenerlo también. Los tres caminaron al salón de clases pero la mente del rubio estaba en la nebulosa.

Miraba al frente sin ver exactamente a la maestra de la hora, su barbilla reposaba sobre su manos que estaba apoyada sobre la mesa ¿Qué diría la carta esta vez? ¿Seria de nuevo P? ¿O sería alguien más? Se detuvo, ya estaba pensando como las tontas enamoradas.

—Señor Grace —La maestra le sacó de la transición en la que se había encontrado y lo trajo de vuelta al salón de clases —Veo que la clase no le esta interesando —Ella se notaba bastante molesta.

—Lo lamento —Se disculpo y los demás soltaron risitas junto con murmullos.

—Bueno, ahora que bajo de la luna señor Grace ¿Por qué no va con su grupo de trabajo? —La maestra señaló hacia la parte de atrás de la clase. A Jason casi le dio algo mientras veía que sus amigos estaban hasta el frente mientras a él lo mandaban atrás.

Miro a Reyna un poco decepcionado, ella no lo había puesto en su grupo de trabajo. Aunque generalmente era él quien hacía los grupos, él siempre se acordaba de todos ellos pero esta vez Octavian y Dakota parecían muy sonrientes con Drew Tanaka y Reyna parecía pedir disculpas con la mirada.

—Si señorita —Se levanto junto con sus cosas y camino hasta el grupo de atrás. Los chicos se le quedaron mirando un rato pero le sonrieron mientras le señalaban una banca.

—Hola Jason —Piper le saludo tímidamente pero le sonreía, así que él hizo lo mismo.

—Bien, antes de que empiecen con sus chismes a trabajar —Annabeth comenzó a repartir el trabajo de cada quien —Aquí todos trabajan o no pongo su nombre en el listado —

—¡Entendido My Princess! —Perseus le hizo un saludo militar y ella lo golpeó con el libro mientras el reia a carcajadas.

—No soy tu princesa, así que cállate sesos de alga —Jason se los quedo mirando mientras Annabeth repartía las hojas con lo que le tocaba a cada quien.

El trabajo a pesar de todo, le resultó ameno. Aunque el grupo no era del todo silencioso, cada uno hizo su trabajo como debía. Annabeth parecía saber muy bien cuál era la capacidad de cada uno de ellos por lo que les dio un trabajo que les resultará fácil de hacer. Piper y Hazel estaban haciendo los dibujos de la tarea, Nico y Will estaban ayudando con los conceptos difíciles, Annabeth, Leo y Frank se estaban encargando de resumir todo para que todos supieran de que trataba el trabajo.

—Bien, llego el momento más esperado ¡Esceibir! —Perceus parecía el encargado de hacer los mapas conceptuales, algo a lo que agregaron a Jason. Pero se veía que el tenia dificultad para copiar las cosas.

—Escribiste mal esa palabra —Señalo Jason y Perceus frunció el ceño.

—Percy necesitas poner más atención —Regaño Annabeth a su lado mientras borraba lo escrito, Percy no pareció molestarse por el regaño, hasta sonreía.

Si cada uno parecía encajar con lo que hacia ¿Por qué a Percy lo ponían a escribir? No se veía que fuera una tarea que se le diera demasiado fácil, también noto que tenia problemas para leer pero aún así se estaba esforzando para hacerlo. Su letra tampoco era muy Bonita ¿Por qué él hacía esa parte?

Cuando la hora terminó el trabajo fue entregado y Jason respiró hondo, no había sido desagradable trabajar con ellos pero el ruido le molestaba por momentos. En las siguientes clases se topó con algunos de ellos, le sonrieron y saludaron.

—Jason —Piper le llamo al finalizar matemáticas, el rubio se detuvo —Quería saber si tu... —

—Es hora de ir a almorzar Jason —Octavian paso su brazo por sus hombros —Hoy te toca pagar el almuerzo por pasarte todo el día con esos raros —Piper le dio una mala mirada.

—No se abandona a los amigos —Dakota lo jalo del brazo llevándole de ahí junto con Octavian. Jason no dijo nada en todo el camino, o el almuerzo, de vez en cuando vio a la mesa de los "raros" como le llamaban sus amigos.

Antes de regresar al salón de clases, Jason desvió su camino. Sintió la urgencia de revisar la mariposa azul, quería leer lo que decía, quería saber más de quién según le admiraba, saber tal vez el porque lo hacía.

_Hola, Jason:__¿Así es mejor? ¿O era mejor el querido? Es que querido sonaba demasiado cursi. No quiero sonar cursi.__¿Sabes que al igual que las flores, los animales también tienen su significado? ¿No lo sabías? Pues lo tienen, así que la mariposa tiene también su significado.__¿Buscaste el significado de la rosa? Espero que lo hayas hecho, porque re lo había dejado de tarea. No creo que Jason Grace no haga su tarea ¿verdad?__Si no la has hecho, deberías hacerlo. Y de paso hacer la nueva tarea. Si, te he dejado tarea.__En serio quiero lo mejor para ti Jason, quiero que seas tan libre y feliz como deberías, no quiero que nada te ate.__Quisiera conocer al Jason real, ese que es tan único y especial como una mariposa Azul._

_Att: P_

_Pd1: ¡No he sonado cursi!_

_Pd2: ¿Es malo que te escriba?_

_Pd3: ¿Te gusta el cielo cuando esta del color de tus ojos?_

La carta le dejó una sensación agradable en el pecho y lo hizo reír, pero trató de mo hacerlo muy fuerte. No deseaba un regaño, o una amonestación si era descubierto por su risa. Estaba detenido y oculto bajo una de las escaleras de la escuela.

Quería contestarle a P ¿Pero como lo hacía? ¿Y si no quería que le contestara en verdad? Bueno, ella le había dejado tarea. Una que no le molestaba para nada. Salio de su escondite y corrió a su siguiente clase.

Unos ojos lo siguieron y sonrieron mientras le veían alejarse de ahí.


	3. Una pluma azul

Jason se había levantado temprano aquel martes, hizo su entrenamiento de siempre. Salio a correr, saludo a su hermana y deseo ver a su madre, casi nunca se pasaba por su habitación en las mañanas pero hoy decidió hacerlo.

Solo para encontrar la cama vacía.

Thalia le dijo que no había llegado anoche pero el juraría que escucho el auto de su madre, también lo escucho irse pero no pensó que fuera a estar afuera tan tarde. Su madre siempre estaba en casa para el desayuno, ella era la que preparaba su desayuno y su almuerzo.

Miro por la ventana el cielo de la mañana, apenas había algunas nubes anu rosadas en el cielo. Estaban bañadas por la luz del sol. Quizo saber entonces si sus ojos se verían así cuando el sol les daba.

¿Te gusta el cielo cuando tiene el color de tus ojos?

Paso su mano involuntariamente por su rostro, toco con cuidado el contorno de sus ojos. Nunca se había preguntado si de verdad tenían el color de cielo, o de que clase de cielo se trataba ¿Sería del cielo de la mañana o del cielo de la tarde?

¿Cuál sería el color de ojos de P? ¿Cómo sería P? ¿Quién era P? ¿De verdad le veía en clases? Tal vez solo era alguna clase de broma de sus amigos, quizá le estaba dando demasiada importancia a las cartas y a los regalos.

Pero es que era lo mejor que había recibido y no habia sido por su cumpleaños, ni tampoco por algún premio. Simplemente, P lo había elegido para hacerle regalos.

Aún se cuestionaba el significado de la rosa ¿P lo amaba? ¿Estaba agradecida con él? Claro que había hecho la tarea, se había tomado la molestia de ir a la biblioteca apenas recibió la primera carta. Si, sonaba anticuado eso de ir a la biblioteca, pero también lo era recibir flores y cartas. Así que le pareció correcto ir ahí a investigar.

El libro que leyó sobre el lenguaje de las flores decía muchas cosas sobre la rosa azul, entre ellas que simbolizaba: Un amor eterno e imposible, también que se solían dar por agradecimiento por algo en lo que ayudo, también que le deseaba alegría. Por eso estaba confundido, no sabía a cuál de todos atribuirle el significado de su rosa azul o quizá era por todo, pero no sentía que hizo nada para merecerle.

—Jason —Su hermana entró a la habitación y le vio con el ceño fruncido. Estaba en pijamas todavía —¿No piensas arreglarte? Se te hará tarde —

—Si, ya voy —Salio del borde de la ventana donde había estado apoyado mirando el cielo y a su rosa azul. Comenzó a buscar sus cosas para cambiarse.

—Cada vez estas más raro Jason —Su hermana camino hasta estar donde el estuvo antes mientras le veía correr a la ducha —Se que ya te lo había preguntado pero ¿Quién te dio esta rosa azul? —

—No lo sé —Contesto desde el baño. Usualmente mandaba botando a su hermana de su habitación, lo último que necesitaba es que ella esté revolviendo sus cosas, pero en estos días eso había dejado de importarle un poco —¿Thals? —

—Dime

—¿Me preparas el desayuno? No creo poder hacérmelo.

—Claro —La escuchó salir de su habitación con paso calmado. El término de bañarse lo más rápido que pudo, cepillo sus dientes, arreglo su cabello, se puso la ropa perfectamente planchada y se miró al espejo con detenimiento.

Todos habían dicho que estaba extraño, que actuaba raro, pero él simplemente se seguía viendo a sí mismo en aquel espejo. Se puso bien los lentes y se quedó viendo sus ojos ¿A P le gustaban sus ojos? ¿Sería así? Sacudió la cabeza, P estaba invadiendo demasiado sus pensamientos.

Arregló su mochila, no sin antes mirar la mariposa de papel, que ahora reposaba en el cajón de su escritorio. La había guardado con extremo cuidado en el. Sonrió recordando lo que decía aquella nota ¿Hoy recibiría otra? Si no había estado mal su patrón, P le dejaría una nota hoy y posiblemente encontraría la que él le dejo.

Jason había decidido contestar la pregunta de P y preguntar sobre ella, no importaba que recibiera la respuesta hasta la otra semana, probablemente. Lo que le interesaba es que la tuviera, quería, no, necesitaba saber más acerca de P y el porque de los regalos.

Bajo las escaleras en cuanto guardo el último de sus cuadernos en la mochila. Casi se cae por las escaleras, se había quedado viendo la mariposa azul demasiado tiempo del debido. Cuando llegó a la cocina su desayuno estaba ahí.

Se quedó mirando el desayuno antes de sentarse, era exactamente lo que desayunaba siempre. Huevos, tocino, pan tostado, jugo de naranja recién exprimido y un pequeño panqueque con miel encima, junto con fruta picada. Justo la fruta que a él le gustaba.

—Mamá nunca. Ella no lo prepara ¿verdad? —Pregunto en un murmullo sin ver a su hermana. Esta solo bebió de su taza de café y fingió no escuchar su pregunta. El rubio comió todo lo servido.

—Vamos, se hará tarde —Thalia estaba con su ropa normal, lo que significaba que no tenía turno esa mañana. Jason lavó sus platos y la siguió en absoluto silencio, solo miró por la ventana del auto parte del camino —Ella siempre está muy ocupada Jason —

—Lo sé —Murmuró sin mirarla —Gracias, por hacerlo Thals —Ella sonrió aunque él apenas y volteó a mirarla.

Él siempre había sospechado, que su madre en realidad nunca estaba en casa en las mañanas, que en realidad era Thalia quien se ocupaba de él. Pero nunca lo quiso decir en voz alta, no quería saber la cruel verdad de la que hoy estaba siendo testigo.

Bajo del auto en cuanto estuvieron frente a la escuela, abrazó a su hermana como muy pocas veces lo hacía y le volvió a agradecer por todo lo que hacía por él. A Thalia no le correspondía llevarlo a la escuela pero ella lo hacía, se suponía que su madre lo tenía que hacer ciertos días, mas casi siempre olvidaba de enviar al chófer a hacerlo.

Su madre era una actriz demasiado cotizada, tenía trabajo por montones; entrevistas, cenas con gente famosa, castings afuera del país en cualquier momento, sesiones de fotos y filmaciones. Él comprendía que eso le consumía el tiempo, pero quería creer que al menos dejaba un momento para él en las mañanas.

Vaya que estaba equivocado.

Pero aquello no importaba en este momento, él no podía dejarse deprimir por aquello. Hoy era martes y estaba deseoso de llegar a su casillero. Corrió hacia la entrada de la escuela, había apenas algunas almas con vida dentro y fuera del establecimiento, así que no tropezaria con nadie si corría.

Llego a su casillero y cerró los ojos con fuerza, si se equivocaba se llevaría una decepción. No quería equivocarse, P tenía que haberle escrito, tenía que hacerlo ¿verdad? No podía haberle dejado solo con dos regalos y sin un adiós ¿Verdad?

—Que este —Murmuró para si mismo antes de poner la clave en su casillero, cerró los ojos una vez más mientras abría la puerta de este. Primero abrió uno y luego el otro, mientras una sonrisa se extendía por todo su rostro.

Había una pluma muy bonita de color azul cielo dentro de su casillero, era hermosa y bastante grande. Junto a ella había una carta también de color azul. Tomo ambas cosas con delicadeza, sus dedos cosquilleaban, no sabía; si de la emoción, o de la suavidad de los objetos. Lo único que sabía es que tenía esa sensación en sus dedos y en su pecho.

—Más cosas azules —La voz a su lado le hizo dar un brinco junto con un mini infarto. Soltó dentro del casillero los dos objetos y se llevó una mano al pecho. Mientras la causante de todo esto se reía impunemente de su desgracia. Reyna no parecía nada apenada con haber casi matado a su mejor amigo.

—¡Reyna! —Se quejó aún tratando que su acelerado corazón se calmara, pero ella a pesar de todo solo seguía riendo. Había estado dándole esos sustos casi todo los días cuando se quedaba perdido en pensamientos.

—Lo siento, pero es que tu cara. Dios. Cada vez es más épica —Ella se seguía burlando de su desgracia. Acomodo sus lentes con enojo y volvió a lo que hacia, tomó la pluma junto con la carta y la guardo en su mochila, no pensaba leerlo delante de Reyna.

—Presidenta, no olvide la reunión de esta tarde —Paso diciendo una chica del comité de Bienvenida. Jason se paralizó, era cierto, Reyna era la Presidenta de varios clubes.

Miro sutilmente a su amiga que comenzó a conversar con la recién llegada. No sabia si el nombre de P comenzaba con P o si era por un pseudónimo, o algún cargo ¿Reyna podía ser P? Si ella era P ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho?

Ahora que caía en cuenta, Reyna estaba en la escuela temprano cada mañana, en especial los martes porque se reunía con el club de defensa personal. Ella era la Presidenta del club ¿Y si ella era P? ¿Por qué le estaba dando todos esos obsequios sin decirle? ¿Cuál era su objetivo?

—¿Hiciste o no la tarea? —La voz de Octavian lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad, en algún momento Octavian y Dakota habían llegado junto a ellos. Reyna les estaba dando una mirada molesta por alguna razón, bueno, si era sincero Octavian y Dakota nunca habían sido del agrado de Reyna.

Pero eran los únicos que les habían aceptado a ambos, siempre los llamaban a los grupos y les avisaban de las tareas. Aunque muy pocas veces ellos las hacían o ayudaban con los trabajos. Además siempre almorzaban juntos, eso era lo que los amigos hacían ¿no?

—No, no la hice. Estuve ocupado con algunos asuntos —Comenzo a guardar sus cosas para la clase de Química —Además deberían hacerla ustedes mismos —

—¿Qué mosca te ha picado Jason? —Comenzó a cuestionar Octavian mientras el rubio cerraba su casillero y se ponía bien la mochila —Andas muy altanero y raro últimamente —

—No ando altanero Octavian, pero es que ustedes nunca me pagan por la tarea que les dejo copiar —Comenzo a caminar al salón de clases, Dakota se le colgó del hombro.

—Claro que si, te pagamos el sábado cuando salimos ¿O no? —Es cierto ellos habían salido el sábado y Dakota con Octavian pagaron las bebidas del bar. Aunque solo había sido una soda, el resto lo habían pagado entre Reyna y él, porque Octavian se gastó su dinero con Drew y las amigas de esta que también estaban invitadas.

—Solo pagaron las bebidas, eso no cubre ni la mitad de lo que me esfuerzo por hacer un ejercicio de matemáticas —Frunció el ceño mirando a sus amigos. Solo Reyna parecía estar de acuerdo a su argumento.

—Esta bien, entonces veremos como te va trabajando solo en Química Jason —Octavian sonrió con malicia. Eso le decía que esta vez también le tocaría trabajar o solo, o con el grupo de atrás.

—Disfruta tu soledad y después nos dices como te fue —Dakota golpeo su hombro un poco duro, tal vez no midio su fuerza, o eso quiso creer Jason.

—Yo estaré contigo Jason —Reyna le sonrió y el hizo lo mismo. Quizá esto no sería tan malo. Ambos entraron al salin de clases, la maestra llegó pronto y se veía agitada por alguna razón.

—Hoy no podré dar la clase, así que pronto vendrá el señor Brunner y los llevará a todos a la Biblioteca. Porque a pesar de no estar aquí, tendrán trabajo que entregarme —Las quejas de parte de todos no se hicieron esperar, pero con una mirada de muerte de parte de la maestra basto para que la bulla sue se había forma se callara —El señor Brunner me lo dará cuando regrese —

Pronto en la puerta apareció su maestro de Ciencias Sociales y el encargado del club de latín. Un hombre en silla de ruedas, barba algo desaliñada, cabello canoso y algo largo, rasgos bien definidos y algo curtidos, su mirada parecía haberlo visto todo en esta vida y hasta más. Tenia un odio finísimo, por lo que nadie se atrevía a decir algo mientras el estaba explicando la clase, o dando una orden, todos le tenían respeto y acataban lo que el decía.

—Bien señores y señoritas, salgan ordenadamente en una fila —Hablo con voz calma y clara, la maestra salió de ahí enseguida perdiéndose por el pasillo. Los alumnos comenzaron a salir y Jason sintió que alguien tiró de él.

—Hoy estas con nosotros —El chico pequeño que parecía un duende era quien estaba colgado de su hombro —Lo hemos decidido desde que vimos como te trato Octavian —

—Leo —Regaño Piper detrás de el dándole un golpe en la cabeza, no muy fuerte.

—Pero es verdad reina de la belleza —Se justifico el chico mirándole y luego a Jason —Amigo, lo que tu necesitas son nuevos amigos. Pertenecer a otro jardín —

Jason hizo odios sordos a todo lo demás que estuviera pasando a su alrededor ¿Jardín? ¿Leo dijo Jardín? P le había dicho que que quería que perteneciera a su jardín de amigos. Como una rosa azul y especial.

Jason había estado descartando a los chicos, porque los chicos no envían flores a otros chicos ¿verdad? A menos que P si fuera un chico. Sacudió la cabeza, era imposible que P fuera un chico. ¿Qué chico te hablaba de jardines?

Leo lo acaba de hacer dijo una pequeña voz en su cabeza.

Volteo a ver a Leo con algo de miedo. Leo no podía ser P, era imposible que Leo. Un chico. Fuera a ser P. Era ilógico. Aunque el tomaba clases con Leo, pero siempre estaban lejos, conversaban muy poco. De hecho a veces pasaba de la presencia de Leo por imposible que pareciera.

Pero si Leo era P ¿De qué era la P?

—Pirra por acá hay un asiento —Escucho decir a Percy y Leo le presto atención.

—¡Ya vamos Sirenito!—Leo jalo del brazo a Jason hacia donde estaba Percy. Pirra, Percy le acababa de llamar Pirra a Leo, recordando las clases de Latín, pirra significaba fuego.

Jason se quedó sentando donde Leo lo puso. Se encontró rodeado de Leo y los amigos de Leo. Miro a Annabeth que había tomado un libro y había comenzado a leer, Percy estaba con Piper, ella acariciaba su cabello mientras el estaba recostado contra su hombro. Nico y Will parecían tener una discusión por lo bajo. Hazel y Frank hacían la tarea encomendada por el maestro, o era eso, o estaban jugando en el cuaderno de Hazel.

—Hey ¿Qué parece? —Leo le estaba mostrando algo de su invención, Jason se lo quedó mirando. ¿A Leo podía estarle gustando? Era extraño, él no sabría que pensar del chico, siempre pensó que estaba interesado en Calipso. Otra compañera.—Hey, Jason. Tierra llamando a Jason —Comenzo a llamarlo mientras ahuecaba las manos delante de su boca, haciendo un círculo con ellas.

—Esta, esta genial Leo —Le sonrió de manera forzada al latino, estaba tratando de digerir la idea de que P podía ser un chico.

—¿Te gusta? —Leo solto su invento y Jason lo aprecio mejor, era una mariposa. Se la quedo mirando con detenimiento hasta que esta dio en la cara de Percy.

—¡Leo! —Regaño este mientras fruncía el ceño y recogía la mariposa solo para lanzarsela de nuevo —Me duele la cabeza, tenme algo de compresión y déjame dormir —

—¿Otra vez te duele? —Annabeth bajo un poco el libro que leía y el silencio se instaló en el grupo. Que era por mucho el que más ruido estaba haciendo, pero el señor Brunner no les había regañado, por lo que Jason suponía que aún no llegaban a molestar a nadie.

—Le duele cada vez que intenta usar el cerebro, no se de que te sorprendes Princess —Solto Nico en tono burlón dejando de hablar con Will. Percy se río de forma sarcástica Ja, Ja, Ja.

—Primero no me digas Princess —Annabeth le dio una mirada mortal a Nico, este la ignoró por completo. Ella decidió ver a Percy entonces —Segundo ¿De que te duele la cabeza? ¿Dormiste poco de nuevo? —

—Es que la serie estaba demasiado interesante Princess —Hizo un puchero viendo como la rubia le veía con odio absoluto y él se escondió valientemente detrás de Piper, todos comenzaron a reír. Eso parecía ser completamente normal entre ellos.

Y la cabeza de Jason comenzaba a dar vueltas ¿Es que todos tenían apodos con P? Primero a Reyna le decían Presidenta, a Leo Pirra, a Annabeth Princess, Piper su nombre iniciaba con P ¿Era que la P lo perseguía? Su mundo de posibilidades de quien era P ahora a abarcaba toda la escuela, a todo aquel que compartiera clases con él.

Sobo sus sienes, esto le comenzaba a marear. Se sacó los lentes y los puso sobre la mesa, estaba sintiendo que se sofocaba, todo estaba siendo demasiado. Las cartas, la rosa, la mariposa, la pluma ahora.

—¿Te sientes bien? —La voz de Piper llamo su atención, era suave y dulce.

—Estoy un poco mareado —Noto que todos estaban en silencio y mirándole, como cuando se quedaron viendo a Percy por su dolor de cabeza.

—¿Quieres salir por un poco de aire? —Sugirió Will mirándole atentamente y comenzando a tocar su frente —Quizá la enfermería sea mejor. Hablaré con el maestro —

—No, no es necesario, estoy bien. Tal vez solo necesito un poco de espacio y silencio —Leo se puso un cierre imaginario en la boca y los demás hicieron lo mismo. Jason se los quedo mirando, Octavian y Dakota no habían hecho algo así por él jamás, aún recordaba cuando se enfermó del estómago. Solo Reyna se preocupó por él.

—Lo lamentamos, a veces nos pasamos un poco de la raya. Pero si te sigues sintiendo mal, avisanos. Estamos para ti —Piper soltó una risita mientras le guiñaba un ojo para después ir de nuevo a su asiento a lado de Percy.

Se quedó mirando a Piper ella le sonreía de manera muy Bonita, entonces noto algo en su cabello.

—Jason, no olvides hacer la tarea —Leo lo distrajo, se dio cuenta que no había empezado con la tarea. Comenzó a leer inmediatamente su libro y otros más que había en la mesa.

Se dedicó a trabajar ahora que estaban en silencio, de vez en cuando oía los murmullos de los otros pero ya no tan altos como antes. Sentía la mirada preocupada de Will de vez en cuando, Leo cada tanto se le quedaba mirando y le sonreía. Ellos verdaderamente lo estaban tratando con cariño.

Cuando la clase termino no se alejó de ellos, tomaba la siguiente clase con Leo, Will y Nico. No iba a negar que extrañaba a sus amigos o los que el creía sus amigos, después de todo siempre estuvo con ellos, desde la escuela.

—Ven a almorzar con nosotros —sugirió Leo —Seras más que bienvenido en nuestra mesa —

—Aunque si quieres paz mental, tal vez no deberías hacerlo —Se burlo Nico mirando a Leo, este se río de lo que el dijo.

—La paz mental es para los viejos, tu necesitas locura y diversión —Leo se trepó en la espalda de Jason y este río.

—No le des cuerda, o nunca te lo quitarás de encima —Decía Will mientras entraban en el nuevo salón de clases.

Jason solo sonrió, a pesar de sentir la mirada de Octavian y Dakota, no se las devolvió. Se concentró en la clase y en las tonterías de Leo, la forma en que Will parecía comerse los libros con la mirada pero aún así le echaba un ojo a Nico que no prestaba ni cinco de atención. Todo parecía tener un balance entre ellos, comenzó a preguntarse cómo era posible aquello.

Cuando estuvo en la siguiente hora, la compartió con Piper, Frank, Hazel, Percy y Annabeth. Otro grupo que era por mucho más extraño que el anterior.

—¿Que le dijo una iguana a otra? —Salio un chiste agrio Percy mientras jugaba con una hoja de papel.

—Somos iguanitas —Respondió el rubio y el otro hizo un puchero recostandose contra su banca.

—No es justo, me has arruinado el chiste —El rubio casi rompió en carcajadas viendo su expresión infantil.

—Ya comportense —Los regaño Annabeth sin dejar de atender la clase. Jason río por lo bajo igual que Percy.

Cuando llegó el almuerzo se terminó sentando con ellos y arrastrando a Reyna con él. Esta al principio no acepto de buena manera, siempre había visto como ruidosos y muy desordenados a aquel grupo, pero luego de un momento parecía estar a gusto. Como si siempre se hubiese hablado con Annabeth, Frank, Hazel y Will. Hasta Leo tenía cosas que aportar.

Ya casi al terminar y que los alumnos comenzaban a regresar a sus salones, Jason quiso leer la carta. Llego a la conclusión de que no importaba si P era chico o chica, quería seguir sabiendo de él o ella.

_Hola, Jason:_

_Vez, no suena cursi si digo Hola.__Te escribe P, quien no es cursi, porque ser cursi no está de moda._

_¿Y qué tal te fue con la tarea?_

_¿Has hecho ambas tareas? Espero que las hayas realizado, en serio quiero que sepa el significado de las cosas._

_Porque hasta las cosas más pequeñas pueden tener significados enormes.__Hoy te he dejado una pluma de color azul ¿Sabías que en la antigüedad las plumas eran usadas para escribir? Imagino que si, porque eres el segundo mejor alumno de la clase._

_¿Sabes el significado de una pluma en lo espiritual? ¿No lo sabes? Esta vez no te lo dejaré de tarea._

_Se cree que es algo espiritual, algo divino. En especial si ha caído del cielo. Significa que tus seres queridos te cuidan desde otro plano, que te indican que vas por el camino correcto, por la verdad._

_Quizá esta no vino del cielo pero si fue inesperada para ti. Puede que no sea un ser querido en el cielo quien te esté cuidando, que sea alguien más cercano pero le has dejado de lado.__Pero hoy te la regalo, porque creo que te estás encaminando por la verdad, por el lugar correcto._

_Se que alguien te cuida y quiero que más gente lo haga. Aún quiero que seas libre, como la mariposa, como esta pluma y tan especial como la rosa._

_Att: P_.

_Pd: A que todo a sonado filosófico._

_Pd2: A que mi posdata 1 a arruinado todo lo bonito._

_Pd3: ¿Has notado que tienes hoyuelos en tus mejillas cuando sonríes? Me gusta que sonrías._

_Pd4: ¡Me has dejado una carta!_

Jason sonrió viendo el último posdata, estaba un poco desprolijo por la rapidez con que fue escrito, pero sintió emoción por saber que P se emocionó con su nota.

Camino a su salón de clases con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro. Misma que un par de ojos notaron y sonrieron viendo los hoyuelos de Jason.

**_N/A: Espero les haya gustado._**


	4. Una carta azul

_Querida P:_

_Me gusta el querido, me hace sentir especial._

_Ahora yo soy el cursi, ja, ja._

_Gracias por la rosa, me gusto y aún vive. Si he realizado mi tarea, se el significado de las flores ahora, también el de la mariposa morfo azul._

_Pero no se que significado has querido darles, no se si estas agradecido conmigo, no se si soy un amor imposible para ti, no sé si estás alegre por mi._

_Desearía que me dijeras cuál era exactamente el significado de la rosa azul y de la mariposa._

_Si es por agradecimiento, desearía saber que hice para obtenerlo._

_Si te he visto en clases, quisiera saber que he hablado contigo ¿por qué he sido merecedor de tu atención?_

_Att: Jason._

_Pd: He notado que te gustan los posdatas._

_Pd2: Aún no se a que momento del día se parecen mis ojos al cielo._

_Pd3: ¿Por qué azul? _

**_N/A: Creo que no lo he dicho antes, esto lo acabaré el 14 de febrero._**

**_Un capítulo por día._**

**_Si es que resisto poner un capítulo por día XD._**

**_Las cartas de Jason van como extras._**


	5. Un Atrapasueños Azul

Los días habían pasado cada vez más distintos, la vida de Jason estaba tomando un rumbo que no sabia que podía tomar, era extraño como pasaban las cosas. Ahora Dakota y Octavian prácticamente lo habían comenzado a atacar.

Ya no eran sus amigos, ahora lo llamaban raro. Ahora Reyna y él, eran los nuevos del grupo de los raros. Y no, a diferencia de como hubiese pensado hace unas semanas, estar con ellos con los "raros" no estaba mal, se sentía parte de algo. Sentía que había encontrado algo mejor, algo que de verdad lo hacía sentir bien.

—¿Cómo estás hoy? —Saludo a la pequeña rosa, sus ramas estaban creciendo cada vez más —Hace frío ¿eh? ¿Te gusta el frío? —Acariciaba sus pequeñas hojas con la punta de sus dedos, sonreía al hacerlo.

—Jason ¿Ya despertaste? —Su hermana se asomó por la puerta. Estaba en pijamas completamente despeinada, tenía sus pantuflas de ositos. Jason casi se echa a reír viéndola así.

—Desde las cuatro de la mañana, tengo un juego pronto —Se alejo de donde tenía a su rosa y vio a su hermana que aún estaba junto a la puerta. A ella le debía un fin de semana agradable, si no fuera por ella y su protección estaba seguro que sus pesadillas seguirían.

El fin de semana a sus padres se les había ocurrido la grandiosa idea de estar juntos, en la misma casa. La discusión se hizo tremenda, los gritos comenzaron desde el día viernes en la noche, las botellas volaron a las paredes en la madrugada. Su padre tenía una nueva amante. Su madre un problema con el alcohol, uno del que apenas Jason estaba siendo consciente.

Tuvo que ir la policía a terminar con todo, Jason tuvo que separar a su madre de su padre antes de que ellos llegaran. Se había llevado un golpe contra la pared gracias a esto, pero su padre la llevó peor. Thalia saltó como fiera cuando el quiso arremeter contra él una vez más, fue entonces que la policía llegó.

Las cosas se habían calmado, sus padres encerrados en habitaciones distintas y ella curando la herida que se había hecho en el brazo gracias al golpe. Escucho a su hermana hacer unas llamadas, también andar hurgando en su habitación en la madrugada, escucho como se peleaba de palabras con sus padres.

Eso le había traído recuerdos bloqueados de su mente, recuerdos de infancia en donde terminaba encerrado en un armario con las manos en sus oídos no queriendo escuchar como sus padres peleaban. Recuerdos dónde solo su hermana y hermano lo consolaban y decían que todo estaría bien, que eso terminaría pronto.

Pequeñas imágenes de él llorando en los brazos de Thalia preguntando porque su madre no lo quería, porque su papá solo se la pasaba diciendo que era un hijo del amante de su madre. Su hermana siempre estuvo ahí, acariciando su espalda y susurrando que no había nadie mejor que él, sosteniendo su mano cuando tenía miedo. Y sobre todo, limpiando las lágrimas en las pesadillas.

Ella nunca se había apartado de su lado, ella era quien lo cuidaba estando en tierra pero que se había negado a ver desde los diez años. Ella era su Ángel terrenal, la que veía que nada faltara, que su tarea esté bien hecha, la que hablaba con los maestros si necesitaba de un permiso.

Y era ella misma la que lo sacó de ahí ese fin de semana, a las cinco de la mañana el sábado estaban en el auto. Él, una maleta con ropa y la maceta con su rosa, el novio de su hermana. Un tipo rubio que no le agradaba para nada. Había conseguido una casa cerca de la playa para ellos tres.

Y es entonces que las pesadillas habían parado, había visto por fin el final del sueño. Un sueño que se había repetido desde el día miércoles y que se hizo peor el día viernes. El día miércoles se había peleado con Dakota, este le habia empujado muy fuerte, Jason devolvió el golpe porque no se iba a dejar, pero en la noche, las pesadillas se hicieron presentes.

El día jueves se las contó a sus amigos, a los nuevos amigos, ellos lo comprendieron y hasta analizaron.

—Se dice que los sueños son cuestiones de tu subconsciente, son partes de tus cosas que no lograste resolver en el día —Había dicho Annabeth mirándole fijamente —Y como es tu mente, tu eres el único que puede manejarla Jason. Debes calmarte y forzar el sueño, mirar que hay más allá para que logres resolver tu conflicto interno —

—En pocas y sencillas palabras, obligate a dormir y ve como terminan las cosas. Quizá que te engulla la oscuridad no sea tan malo, tal vez te esta llevando a algo mejor —Había dicho Piper con una suave sonrisa y una mano sobre su hombro.

Él les creyó así que en la calma de la noche del día sábado decidió terminar con todo eso. El sábado había sido tranquilo, Luke, el rubio idiota y novio de su hermana, no había hecho idioteces. Se había comportado excelente, no lo había fastidiado como solía hacer cada que se veían, solo le había sonreído y dicho que todo estaría bien, que Thalia y él cuidarian de él ese fin de semana.

—Escúchame Jason, lo último que deseo es robarte a tu hermana. Yo la amo y se que ella te ama a ti, por eso no puedo alejarte de ella. Esa nunca ha sido mi intención —Había aclarado cuando estaban solos frente a la playa, el sostenía en sus manos un vaso de jugo y Jason la maceta con su rosa mientras la acomodaba en el frente —Ella cuenta conmigo y tu también Jason —Se alejo de él.

Jason lo había visto marchar a ayudar a su hermana con las demás cosas, habían cocinado, hablado y hasta jugado a las cartas. Un sábado tranquilo es todo lo que su mente necesito para tomar el control de su sueño.

La pesadilla iniciaba así. De alguna forma el terminaba corriendo por las calles de San Francisco. Las reconocía de sus primeros años de vida, el creció ahí y tenía muchas fotos del lugar, un lugar donde su familia entera había sido feliz. Algo comenzaba a seguirlo, podía escuchar sus pasos resonando detrás de él, el estruendo que causaba al hacer caer los edificios de una ciudad que en un punto ya no reconocía.

Ya no estaba en San Francisco, se había trasladado, o corrido hasta un gran castillo, un tenebroso castillo. Se volteó a ver a su perseguidor, tenía que ser valiente, era su sueño, él podía controlar su sueño. Así que apretó los puños y le encaró, miró los destellos dorados primero y luego ojos igual de dorados pero se le hacía conocido. El sabia quién era el monstruo, quienes eran el monstruo.

Eran sus miedos encarnados, su soledad, sus amigos que ahora le trataban mal, los que antes le felicitaron pero ahora se burlaban a sus espaldas. Él los había oído riéndose de él y sus nuevos amigos. Era su miedo al fracaso como persona, a no cumplir sus objetivos, a descubrir que su madre no le quería, que su padre nunca se había preocupado por él.

Y entonces, el suelo se abrió.

Jason se obligó a seguir dormido, esto tenía que terminar, cerró los ojos y dejó que la oscuridad lo engullera, sintió calma una vez que se acostumbró a todo. Aún sentía que estaba cayendo pero ya no tenía miedo. Unos brazos lo envolvieron y una voz suave, y familiar, decía que todo estaba bien.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos en el sueño, habían más personas a su alrededor. Ya no había oscuridad, había un jardín precioso delante de él, lleno muchas cosas azules, flores como su rosa, mariposas azules revoloteando, el cielo azul con deslumbrante sol sobre él y gente. Sus nuevos amigos estaban ahí, jugaban y se reían.

—Vamos Jason —Alguien le ayudó a levantarse pero no sabía quien era —Bienvenido a mi jardín de amigos, te estuvimos esperando —

No reconocía la voz, no era de alguien que conocía, seguramente era la voz que él le había dado a P. Una voz neutral, porque ahora su mundo de posibilidades de P, eran muchas. Ya no eran solo chicas, había chicos también, muchos apodos empezaban con P más que nada de sus nuevos amigos.

—Hey, tierra llamando a Jason. Deja la luna en paz, no le gusta que la visiten tanto —Ya había bajado a desayunar, estaba con Thalia en frente, ella sostenía su plato de cereal como de costumbre y una taza de café a un lado.

—Ya han terminado mis pesadillas —Soltó sin más terminando de comer su panqueque y levantándose a lavar el plato —¿Podemos irnos más temprano? —Ella se lo quedó mirando extrañada. Esa cara se estaba haciendo familiar estos días.

—Claro, solo deja que cambie mis pantuflas por zapatos y nos vamos —Ella dejo su taza de café vacía, junto con su plato en el fregadero, él se encargó de lavarlo. Quizá si tenía suerte llegaba antes que P

¿Habría leído su carta? ¿Se habría emocionado tanto como lo hacía él con los regalos? Bueno, le pareció que se emocionó cuando la vio, esperaba que le haya gustado. Termino de lavar los platos y corrió con su hermana al auto, en un dos por tres estaban frente a la escuela.

—Gracias Thlas, creo que puedo volver solo a casa. No tienes que recogerme —El le hizo de la mano, ella hizo una mueca. Jason sabía muy bien lo que ella pensaba sobre que se vaya solo —Puedo pedir a Leo o Piper que me acompañen, si eso te hace sentir tranquila —

—Que sea Piper, a Leo lo he visto en el hospital más veces de las que un chico normal debe estar ahí —Ella arranco el auto mientras Jason reía por esto. Leo o Pirra como le llamaban a veces, siempre terminaba accidentado en sus experimentos e inventos, así que visitaba el hospital de vez en cuando.

Lo que le llevaba a pensar a Jason que tal vez era P. Después de todo Leo siempre armaba cosas, era listo y se llevaba muy con él, también el hecho de que mencionó la palabra Jardín de amigos más de una vez ¿Sabría Leo del lenguaje de las flores? ¿Él sería P?

Dejo eso de lado y se apresuró a entrar a la escuela, corrió al casillero y se quedó mirando a los alrededores, no había nadie cerca. Miro fijamente la puerta del casillero, debió cambiar la clave en cuanto recibió la rosa, asegurarse que no lo volvieran a abrir. Pero no lo hizo. Aquí estaba por tercer martes, esperando.

Abrió con lentitud el casillero, puso la clave de cuatro dígitos. Era algo realmente sencillo de adivinar, pero solo si lo conocías realmente. Dos dígitos de su cumpleaños 01 y dos de su edad 16, lo había cambiado constantemente cada año después de su cumpleaños.

Miro adentro y P ya había estado ahí. Hasta se había tomado la molestia de acomodar su obsequio dentro del pequeño lugar. Una tira pegada al techo del casillero y de esta colgaba un bonito atrapasueños, de color azul por supuesto. Se notaba que estaba hecho a mano y justo debajo de este un sobre de color azul cielo, con una pequeña pegatina sellandole.

—¿Otro regalo? —La voz de Reyna una vez más le hizo saltar y su cabeza chocó contra su casillero. La risa de ella se hizo potente mientras le ayudaba a salir de ahí —Tu cara mejora cada vez y cuando —

—Un día me vas a matar del susto —Jason se quejó mientras sobaba su cabeza y guardaba el sobre en su chaqueta sin que ella lo notara. Ella revisó su cabeza con una sonrisa, pronto hizo una mueca.

—Te hiciste una herida —Saco un pañuelo y comenzó a limpiar la sangre. Tenía bordada un P elegante en una esquina, Jason la noto cuando esta colgaba delante de sus ojos.

—Estoy bien, creo que tengo una curita —Alejo las manos de ella de su rostro, se sintió incómodo de pronto ¿Y si ella era P? —Bonito pañuelo —

—Gracias —Ella sonrió mirando este —Me lo regalaron ¿No es genial? —Miro a Jason y pasó su lengua por sus labios, como si lo siguiente que fuera a decir le costaba —Yo no había querido decírtelo, porque tu parecías tan cómodo —

—¿Decirme qué? —Jason sacó el atrapasueños y lo vio encantado antes de fijarse completamente en Reyna, ella apretaba el pañuelo en sus manos. De verdad le estaba costando decirle eso.

—Que nunca me agradaron Octavian y Dakota, pero tu eras el único amigo que tenía Jason —El parpadeo un par de veces tratando de procesar la información, ella clavó su vista en el pañuelo que ahora tenía. —Así que si estaba con ellos era por ti y me alegra que cuando los dejaras, me llevarás contigo —Subio la mirada a la de el —Eres mi mejor amigo Jason y me alegra decir que ahora tengo más, en estos pocos días he conocido más amigos. Ellos no me temen, no están ahí porque soy su jefa, o porque quieren llegar a ti —

—Nunca te habría dejado Reyna, también eres mi mejor amiga —Él la rodeó con sus brazos estrechandola contra su pecho, ella lo rodeó también.

Nunca había creído que ella se sintiera tan excluida como él, que sintiera que en verdad no encajaba pero le alegraba saber que al igual que él, ella también estaba encontrando un lugar. Un grupo dónde realmente se sintiera bienvenida.

Fueron a clases soltando algunas risitas y limpiando algunas lágrimas, ya no tenían que hacer ellos la lista, ya no tenían que hacer todo el trabajo. Ahora lo hacían entre todos, porque Reyna fue llevada con ellos y con otros más.

—Que si pones eso ahí, todo va a explotar —Decía Will haciendo que Nico soltara el matraz que sostenía en la mano. Este solo sonrió mientras tomaba otro matraz.

—No, Percy. Deja que lo haga yo, tu pulso está malo después del partido de ayer —Decía Annabeth mientras le quitaba el matraz de las manos.

—¡Ey! —Percy llamó la atención de Jason, este volteo a mirarlo. Todos tenían las batas del laboratorio, las gafas y guantes de látex. Hoy tenían su día en el laboratorio —¿Y cómo han ido tus pesadillas? —

—Mejor, ya no las tuve ayer —Jason sonrió vertiendo la mezcla en un contenedor y Piper vertía otro componente en este, haciendo que se mezclen y creen un humo azul.

—Eso es bueno ¿Hiciste lo que dijimos? —Intervino Leo mientras Calipso y Reyna hacían las mezclas y el se suponía hacia las anotaciones, pero desde donde Jason estaba lo único que veía eran dibujos.

—Si y estas terminaron, ahora tuve un mejor sueño —Piper estaba haciendo las anotaciones junto con Frank. Hazel estaba ayudando a Annabeth.

—¿Cuál sueño? —Pregunto la morena dejando de lado lo que estaba escribiendo.

—Uno con un jardín precioso —Sonrió mucho y comenzó a hacer su trabajo. De verdad había sido un mejor sueño.

Las clases seguían su rumbo pero su mente viajaba al sueño y de vuelta, a la carta que seguía reposando en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Solo esperaba el receso para leerla, no se lo había dicho a nadie aún. Era su secreto.

—Entonces Pikachu —Percy estaba sobre su hombro cuando iban a la cafetería, no sabía cuál era su gusto por hacerlo y menos porque le había puesto justo un sobrenombre con P. —¿Invitas hoy las bebidas? —

—Nah, ustedes son muchos —Percy río y casi se cae —Ey que el suelo no quiere que lo beses —Se burlo el rubio y el otro río con más ganas mientras se ponía bien de pie.

—Chicos, no se tarden —Piper los apresuro y Jason se la quedo mirando, como hacia últimamente. Ella tenía una pluma colgando de la trenza de su cabello, siempre eran plumas de colores.

—¡Ya vamos! —Percy se encaramó en su espalda —¡Llevame Pikachu! —Jason río pero no se negó al pedido, él no era tan pesado como creía. Bueno, con eso de ser del club de natación, mucho tampoco podía subir de peso.

Pasaron un almuerzo ameno, a pesar de las rencillas con Octavian, Drew, Dakota y el séquito de la chica. Terminaron casi en guerra de comida pero no llegó a más, porque el director apareció antes de eso.

—¡Viste su cara! —Iba riendo Leo cuando habían abandonado la cafetería.

—Si Leo, todos la vimos —Frank era el más tranquilo de todos —Menos mal no llego a más, ya me veía atrás de una mesa —Río ante eso y los demás hicieron lo mismo.

—Habría sido muy gracioso señor Panda —Solto Hazel suavemente mientras las mejillas de Frank se coloreaban de color rojo, los demás rieron con ganas.

Jason no río, se quedó en silencio. Ahí iba de nuevo, otra P más a la lista ¿Es que no sabían apodos sin P? Incluso él ahora tenía una P para poner, debía agradecer a Percy por eso. Sentía que todo estaba diseñado para llevar una P.

Antes de entrar a clases, les dijo que iría al baño. Corrió lejos de ellos y se encaminó a una parte solitaria de la escuela y entonces sacó el sobre, lo acricio despacio y hasta lo olió. Era una fragancia que aún no lograba descifrar pero le encantaba.

_Querido Jason:_

_¡Me encantó que me escribas!_

_¡Me emocioné!_

_Leí y releí tu carta unas mil veces, como esos fans a los que su artista le firma su póster más preciado o su libro más querido._

_Gracias por escribir._

_Ahora, respondiendo tu pregunta._

_Tiene el significado que quieras darle, pero si quieres sinceridad. Es que me he enamorado de ti, eres una persona extraordinaria, la forma en la que ríes, en la que sonríes con sinceridad a pesar de que no todo en tu vida va bien._

_Me encanta como te esfuerzas por hacer las cosas bien, como pones empeño en cada una de las cosas que haces, en cada uno de los clubes en los que estas._

_Todos deberían estar felices de que los dejes entrar en tu corazón._

_Yo sería feliz de vivir en él ¿Puedo vivir en él? ¿Me dejas?_

_Tal vez ya vivo en él, me he infiltrado de a poco pero no como deseo. Sin tu permiso, pero me he acomodado ahí y ¿Sabes qué? No pienso salir ¿Serás capaz de hallarme para poder echarme?__Y sobre tu otra pregunta, me has ayudado aún sin saber de mi existencia._

_Has alejado gente mala de mi, has ayudado a los que quiero también, has hecho demasiado por todos pero sin darte cuenta. Por eso te has ganado mi atención y mi corazón._

_El atrapasueños que te he dado, es porque deseo ayudarte también. Quiero que te llenes de sueños buenos, de buena energía y que las malas se quemen con el primer rayo de sol, no deseo que las pesadillas vuelvan a ti._

_¿Sabias que se creía que los sueños malos se quedaban atrapados en las redes del atrapasueños? En cada cuenta se quedan las pesadillas, estas resbalan por los hilos y se quedan ahí, esperando a que el sol las queme._

_Los buenos sueños simplemente se cuelan por la telaraña y llegan a ti sin problemas.__Ten buenos sueños Jason._

_Att: P_

_Pd1: Me encantan los posdatas._

_Pd2: Me alegro que hagas las tareas. Te dejaré de tarea tener buenos sueños._

_Pd3: ¿Has visto el cielo despejado de un día de verano cuando aún no hace tanto calor como para quemarte? En ese momento el color de tus ojos está ahí arriba._

_Pd4: ¿Por qué no azul? _

Jason sonrió como cada vez que leía algo de P, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas cuando había leído las cosas que decía de él. Él no sabia que había ayudado a P, ni a sus nuevos amigos, siempre pensó que había dejado de lado a todos.

Y ahora sabia que P le amaba, no sabía nada de P en si, pero también estaba comenzando a sentir algo por P.

Corrió a clases sin detenerse. Su misión de saber quién era P, seguía en marcha y ahora más que nunca. No importaba si P resultaba un chico, quería tenerle frente a frente, necesitaba conocer a P y hacerle saber que en serio le agradecía por todo lo que hacia por él.

**_N/A: El capítulo de hoy._**


	6. Una Almohada Azul

La época de invierno se estaba acercando, su rosa azul no estaba florecida pero sabía que lo haría cuando llegara el verano. Cuando el calor estuviera en su punto, aunque las rosas apreciaban el frío, sus hojas seguían verdes y su pequeñas ramificaciones extendiéndose a los lados.

Sus padres se habían estado peleando más seguido; o quizá era que recién prestaba atención a lo que pasaba con ellos. A su padre no parecía importarle que ya no se apareciera en la empresa, ni siquiera le decía algo cuando le veía en casa, se preguntaba cuando se divorciarian.

Los había oído hablar a los gritos sobre eso, su padre tenía una nueva amante y su madre igual. Jason no quería creer que esos eran sus padres, pero si era sincero consigo mismo, no le cabía duda de que lo eran. Que ellos habían hablado de lo mismo desde que tenia uso de razón, pero que si no se divorciaban era solo por no darle la libertad al otro. Ambos eran egoístas.

Miro hacia su cama, encima de esta colgaba el atrapasueños desde el martes pasado. Comenzó a creer que de verdad la pesadillas se quedaban ahí, porque a pesar de todas las discusiones de sus padres, estas no habían regresado. Ni una sola vez en toda la semana.

Incluso cuando tuvo ese altercado después del juego de baloncesto. Octavian intento golpearlo en el rostro con el balón y romperle los lentes. Fue interceptado por Frank, sus amigos habían estado ahí, esperando que Jason salga.

—Oh, ¿ahora has contratado a la mole para que te defienda? —Se había mofado el rubio de ojos azules que parecía un espantapájaros. Según Percy. Y algo en que todos los demás le daban la razón. —Que cobarde eres Jason —

—Más cobarde es querer atacar a alguien por la espalda —Dijo Leo que venía con Nico y Will, ellos tres jalaban una red en esta estaban Dakota y Bryce, un par de compañeros del club de básquet.

—¡Sueltennos! ¡Son unos idiotas! —Gritaba Bryce pero pronto se calló ante la mirada de Nico. Este sonrió de forma siniestra mientras los demás se comenzaban a acercar.

—Encontramos a estos esperando a que vayas a las duchas —Decía Annabeth tocando con la punta de su zapato deportivo —No íbamos a dejar que nada te pasara —

—Es lo que hacen los amigos —Percy se recostó sobre su hombro —Estaban por ponerte una emboscada, creo que te pondrían en vergüenza con las personas que están esperando afuera para celebrar el triunfo —

—Y no nos gusta que se metan con nuestros amigos —Frank solo miro a Octavian y eso bastó para que retroceda con miedo hasta que cayó al suelo.

—¿Por qué tu y tus amigos, no dejan al nuestro en paz? —Leo se acercó sin parecer demasiado amenazante pero estaba jugando con un mechero, además de tener una sonrisa desquiciada en los labios —¿Saben, a mi me dicen Pirra? Les aseguro que no es por gusto —Se había cuclillado cerca de Dakota y Bryce, apago el encendedor de un soplido.

Will y Nico soltaron la red, esos dos se enredaron en ella pero trataron de sacarsela lo más rápido que pudieron. Frank les dio un gruñido, mientras Calipso y Reyna venían entrando. Pronto los tres estaban corriendo como almas que se llevaba el diablo.

—¿Y qué pasó? —Pregunto Reyna viendo que todos empezaron a reír. Jason los vio a todos y no pudo sentirse más feliz que en ese momento, ellos eran sus amigos, los que le defenderian a cualquier costo, los que estarían ahí en las buenas y en las malas.

—¡Y este sábado, a mi casa! —Percy los invito a todos a su casa para el sábado que siguió.

Jason se había sentido demasiado a gusto en el pequeño departamento del azabache, solo estuvieron un momento por la mañana porque en la tarde al parecer iba al trabajo de su madre. A uno de sus trabajos decían los demás. El rubio no quiso ser más entrometido y no pregunto más detalles acerca de eso.

—Jason vamos —Thalia estaba en la puerta de su habitación, ya estaba cambiada y lista para el trabajo. Estaba tan desprolija como de costumbre, pero para él se vio aún más linda que las otras veces.

—Voy —Sonrió yendo por sus cosas, ya se había cambiado y alistado, tomó su mochila no sin ver antes en el cajón dónde guardaba la mariposa azul. Se río pensando en la carta que había dejado para P ¿Se emocionaria como la primera vez? Quizá si, no sabia quien era P pero lo que si sabia, por sus cartas, es que era alguien muy observador y que se fascinaba por las cosas pequeñas.

—Perseo dijo que vendría a casa para las fiestas —Decía Thalia cuando bajaban las escaleras. Jason casi olvidaba el detalle de Perseo. Hace tres años que ya no vivía ahí.

Recordaba la última vez que estuvo en casa. Sus padres habían discutido fuertemente con él, al punto que aceptó la residencia en Londres. Desde entonces su hermano solo llamaba para avisar que estaba vivo, para su cumpleaños y fechas especiales, siempre preguntando si no estaban sus padres antes.

—Yo ahora soy libre Jason —Había dicho su hermano poco antes de irse, hace ya tres años. Jason sólo tenía trece —No te estoy abandonando con Thalia, pero por ahora no soy conveniente aquí. Se que no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, siempre he vivido en internados pero quiero que sepas que siempre contarás conmigo —Había despeinado su cabello ese día.

Era verdad, Perseo apenas estaba en casa para las vacaciones y aún así lo veía poco, siempre se iba casi todo el día. Decía que prefería estar fuera. Thalia solía decir lo mismo, pero siempre estaban los dos para la cena.

Aún recordaba esos días. Perseo y Thalia no discutían, siempre protegiendole. Las mayores peleas que ahora recordaba, eran sobre Perseo y sus gustos. Por eso lo enviaban a internados. Perseo era muy listo, siempre activo, excelente deportista pero sus gustos no eran los de un chico "normal", según la norma de sus padres. Su hermano lo había sentido desde que era niño.

—Que nuestros padres, nunca detengan tus sueños —Beso sus cabellos en el aeropuerto. Solo él y Thalia le fueron a despedir aquel día.

Jason hizo un esfuerzo por recordar más de ese dia. Alguien más lo consoló aquella tarde pero no lo recordaba, hubo alguien ahí para él a más de Thalia, alguien que comprendió el dolor de la partida de su hermano. Y alguien que consoló a Thalia también, alguien mayor que estaba ahí en el aeropuerto.

Pero ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué no le recordaba?

Quizá su mente le había bloqueado por toda la amargura que sintió, así como bloqueaba las peleas de sus padres. Los malos tratos de su madre hacia él, sus desplantes ante sus muestras de cariño. Y así como ignoraba como le trataban los que decían ser sus amigos.

—Thalia ¿Crees que Perseo se quede definitivamente? Digo, ya esta a dos años de terminar. Puede ir planeando vivir aquí de vuelta —Le dijo a su hermana cuando llegaron a la escuela. Era verdad que quería llegar a los casilleros, ver si P le había dejado un regalo, pero también le importaba el asunto de su hermano.

—No lo sé, tal vez lo haga pero... —Ella respiro hondo y volteo a verlo directamente a los ojos, tomo sus manos entre las suyas —Hay un tema del que, no sé si Perseo te lo haya dicho Jason —

—Le gusta alguien ¿Verdad? —Thalia asintió a su pregunta —Le gusta ¿Su amigo? —Jason había estado pensando y repensando en cada pelea de sus padres con Perseo en los últimos días. En los gustos particulares de su hermano.

Thalia le sonrió de forma comprensiva, el rubio sabía que en su casa eso era un tema que no se tocaba. A su madre el tema le enfermaba más que a nadie, por eso siempre alejaba a Perseo. Desde que su hermano tenía ocho años, casi no vivía en la casa. Siempre internados militares, dónde según le quitarían esos gustos. Su padre siempre saltaba con que eso no era lo mejor y las discusiones empezaban.

La única razón por la que su padre apoyaba que este lejos, es por la persona de la que su hermano se había fijado. No era exactamente por el sexo de la persona. Era por de donde era esa persona y Jason lo había comprendido. Había querido olvidarlo y hacer como su madre, bloquear todo. Lo había hecho bien durante años.

Pero no podía seguir ciego, no podía seguir fingiendo que no sabia de los gustos de su hermano. No podía seguir evitando que tal vez estaba teniendo los mismos gustos si P resultaba chico.

Jason debía de dejar de ser ciego.

—Ahora es más que su amigo —Thalia río y Jason hizo lo mismo —¿Él te lo dijo? —

—A mamá no le gusta que hable con él, así que no. Pero he estado recordando las discusiones de ellos —Desvio la mirada hacia la escuela —Por mucho tiempo, me he negado a ver muchas cosas Thals pero creo que, no puedo seguir más así —Acomodo sus lentes suavemente.

—Creo que no —Ella solto sus manos y las puso en el volante con la vista en frente —Pero entonces, te advertire que te presentara a su novio —Jason sonrió y ella lo miró —Teseo te encantará, es un chico muy inteligente y no se como es que se enamoro del tarado de Perseo —

Los dos rieron ante esa afirmación. Pronto se despidieron y Jason corrió hasta el casillero. Se lo quedo mirando detenidamente, aún no sabia si recibiría más regalos ¿Y si no había nada? ¿Y si se equivoco y P ya no estaba emocionado o emocionada con él? ¿Y si ahora que tenía amigos ya no le era importante?

—Otra vez mirando el casillero fijamente —La voz de Piper lo hizo saltar, Jason giró despacio su rostro, parpadeo un par de veces como si no pudiera creer que este ahí ¿Por qué estaba ahí en primer lugar?

—Pipes —Susurro acomodando sus lentes. Ella solo le sonrió, al menos no le había matado del susto como hacia Reyna —¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? —

—Vengo del hospital, hago voluntariado ahí los lunes por la noche y me queda más cerca por las mañanas para llegar aquí —Le mostro que aún andaba en uniforme de enfermera voluntaria.

—Vaya, no sabia —Jason miro una vez más el casillero aún cerrado —¿No es un poco pesado eso? —Colocó la contraseña cubriendo con una mano para que no la vea. Aunque si ella era P, era algo inútil que hiciera eso, porque P sabia su contraseña.

—Lo es, pero me he terminado acostumbrando, lo hago desde hace un año —Ella estiro sus brazos sobre su cabeza, su mochila colgaba de su espalda y su trenza caía con mechones desordenados de cabello en un lado, una pluma como de costumbre estaba al final de este.

—¿Y te gusta eso? –Jason abrió despacio la puerta del casillero y sonrió al ver su contenido.

—Si, es satisfactorio —Podía sentir la mirada de Piper sobre él mientras sacaba del casillero una almohada de color azul. Tenia una cara muy Mona bordada a mano en ella. —Vaya, es bonita ¿Por qué la has dejado ahí? —

—No la he dejado yo —Por instinto quizá, Jason pego su nariz a la almohada. Olía a P, un perfume con flores y chicle —Me la han dejado —

—¿Quién ha sido? Oh perdona, he soñado muy chismosa —Ella río de esto y Jason hizo lo mismo pero aunque ella había preguntado, a él no le sonó demasiado curiosa. Como si ella ya supiera la respuesta.

—No lo sé —Se apresuro a guardar sus cosas en su mochila.

—¿Me he perdido del susto de muerte? No es justo —Reyna llego a lado de ellos, Piper se permitió reír una vez más ante esto. El rubio solo rodó los ojos, puso el sobre azul y la almohada dentro de un bolsillo de la mochila.

Las clases comenzaron como todos los martes, solo que Percy no había ido ese día lo que hizo al grupo un poco silencioso. Jason no sabia porque, pero siempre que él no estaba todo se sentía un poco raro.

—Y entonces tienes que venir a mi casa, tiene que ser hoy —Decía Leo cuando terminaron las clases de Química —Te aseguro que haré unos tacos espectaculares —

—No lo dudo Leo, los del domingo me dejaron con ganas de más —Jason río mientras veía la deslumbrante sonrisa de Leo. Aún seguía dudando de quien era P.

Todos ahí podían ser P, todos eran listos, cada uno tenía su personalidad pero encajaban con P. Aunque quizá podía descartar a Percy, el no podía ser P, no había ido el día de hoy y el regalo se lo habían dejado. Era uno menos en la lista de ser P, al menos eso hacía más fáciles las cosas.

Había decidido reducir el grupo de personas que podían ser P, solo podían ser ellos, sus nuevos amigos. Solo ellos podían ser P pero ¿Cuál de ellos? Todos tenían apodos o nombres con P, esto no era tarea fácil. A otra que descarto era a Hazel, porque era Diamante, ese era su apodo. Pero todos los demás estaba dentro.

Annabeth era Princess: Un apodo que según no le gusta, pero el había notado que sus ojos brillaban cuando lo decían.

Nico era Phantom: Un apodo que también según aborrecía, pero al igual que Annabeth sus ojos adquirían un brillo cuando se lo decían.

Will era Psicólogo: porque siempre tenía algún consejo para ellos, siempre oyendo lo que tenían por dentro.

Piper su apodo era Pipes o Beautiful Queen: Le gustaban ambos apodos y estaba encantada con ellos.

Leo era Pirra: Le encantaba trabajar con fuego, tenía hasta un traje hecho para poder prenderse en llamas. Estaba perfeccionandolo aún porque a veces se ahogaba, por eso no se lo ponía solo.

Frank era Panda: El chico era tan grande como un oso y su rostro tan tierno como el de un panda. Por eso el apodo. Pero más que nada le gustaba defender a sus amigos, tenía un corazón muy grande.

Reyna era Presidenta o Pretora: por sus grandes dotes de líder, pero aún así sabía atender a lo que le decían. Ella era su mejor amiga.

Así que la situación estaba muy revuelta, todos le parecían propicios para ser P. Incluso queriendo sacar a Percy de la lista. Percy pudo haber dejado todo la tarde de ayer. Así que volvía a la lista de P.

En el almuerzo suspiro un millón de veces si es que eso era posible. Había comido todo por insistencia de los demás, no había querido contestar el porque de sus suspiros, pero agradecía que preguntaran.

Como la costumbre de cada martes, corrió poco antes de que sonara la campana del fin del receso. Se escabulló a la biblioteca, no creía que importara si llegaba un poco tarde. Entro en silencio y saco de su mochila la carta y la almohada.

_Querido Jason:_

_Hola, el querido me sigue pareciendo cursi si es que te lo has preguntado._

_Si no lo has hecho, pues igual ya tienes mi respuesta._

_¿Has visto el cielo estos días? Me han recordado a tus ojos cuando estás jugando un partido de básquet, con un aire frío y gélido para tus adversarios._

_Si algún día tuvieras un poder, creo que sería el de convocar vientos y rayos. Las chispas parecen salir de tus manos y ojos cuando te enojas._

_¿Ya te lo han dicho antes? ¿No? Pues te lo digo yo entonces. Pero no solo es ahí cuando me gustas, cuando me pareces rebosante de electricidad, también me lo pareces cuando estás internado en tu trabajo, cuando lees algo que te gusta._

_Me gusta cuando te pierdes mirando por la ventana, aunque ahora ya casi no la miras._

_¿Te gustan tus nuevos amigos? Ellos son mi jardín. Y tu eres como esa almohada azul con forma de nube. Alguien que ha llegado a protegerlos si es necesario, porque estoy seguro que lo harás, así como ellos te defenderán a ti._

_Bienvenido al jardín de P mi pequeña rosa azul. Quiero que crezcas en el y florezcas al atardecer._

_Att: P_

_Pd: ¿Cómo está la rosa?_

_Pd2: ¿Iras al viaje de la escuela en unas semanas?_

_Pd3: Me gusta que escribas, me hace feliz._

Jason sonrió durante toda la carta. Era verdad lo que decía, él defendería a todos los amigos que tenía ahora, el se sentía valiente ahora ¿P se sentía orgulloso de él y de como se había unido a los demás? ¿Sus hermanos se sentirían orgullos de él por sus progresos? ¿Qué sentirían con respecto a P cuando les hable de él o ella?

Había decidido que era momento de decirle a ellos, quizá lo podrían ayudar a definir si P era mujer o hombre. Cómo fuera el caso, P ya tenía ganado parte de su corazón para siempre. Sentía que podía amarle sin importar que fuera.

Regreso a clases más feliz que nunca y se sorprendió al ver que Percy ya estaba ahí. Le habían dejado tomar las últimas clases porque solo se ausentó por consulta médica. Le agrado saber que estaba bien de salud.

—Awww, el Pikachu ya me quiere —Le había abrazado casi tumbando sus gafas —Aprendan —

—Si te regaño también es porque te quiero Percy —Annabeth rodó los ojos y Percy seguía abrazado a Jason y le sacó la lengua.

—El me quiere sin regaños ¿verdad? —Jason río y asintió. Percy lo abrazó mucho esas horas de clases. El era un buen amigo y un posible P.

**_N/A: Otro día más._**


	7. Un Collar Azul

Los días seguían su rumbo, el rubio seguía cuidando de la rosa que ahora estaba en su habitación, sobre una mesa cerca de una lámpara que encendía de noche cuando sentía que había demasiado frío. A la rosa le gustaba el frio pero no demasiado, no quería que se estropeara.

La almohada azul con forma de nube reposaba en su cama, el atrapasueños seguía colgando sobre su cabecera, la mariposa estaba en un cajón junto a las cartas y el corazón de Jason se sentía lleno. Por primera vez en años lo sentia lleno.

Había conversado con Thalia acerca de P. Ella había observado con detenimiento cada uno de los objetos que el le mostró, Jason creyó ver en los ojos de su hermana algo, tal vez ella sabía quien era P. Pero no fue así.

—No sabría decirte con exactitud, suena a algo que una mujer haría. Pero también pudo haberlo hecho un chico muy dulce —Ella toco con delicadeza las alas de la mariposa azul, sonreía con tristeza y añoranza —El estúpido de Luke a veces hace bobadas como estas para mi, incluso Teseo las hace para Perseo. Así que solo te puedo decir, que vienen de alguien que en serio te ama mucho —Depósito en las manos de Jason la mariposa.

—¿Tu crees? —El rubio miró la mariposa con una sonrisa cariñosa en los labios. Había pensado que ella se burlaria por enamorarse de alguien a quien ni conoce en persona, o que tal vez si conoce pero aún no le dice quién es. Tenia que saber quien era.

—Por supuesto que si —Ella le acaricio la mejilla y le brindo una sonrisa afectuosa. —Y no creo que te importe de quién provengan exactamente ¿o si? —El rubio negó con la cabeza —Entonces esta bien, solo espero que sepas corresponder —

—Si —Guardo una vez más cada uno de los objetos. Thalia se quedó mirando fijamente el atrapasueños que colgaba de la cabecera de su cama, como en el estuvieran las respuestas a las incógnitas del universo, como si fuera la parte del rompecabezas que ella tenía en la cabeza.

—Firmare tu permiso.

—¿No tendría que hacerlo mamá? Aunque a ella no le gusta que viaje —Había acomodado sus lentes, estaba por escribir y decirle tristemente a P que no iría.

—No me importa lo que a ella le guste, solo me importas tú —Se volteo a verlo decidida —¿Quieres o no ir al viaje? — Jason sonrió

—Si —Ella se río mientras las mejillas de él se encendían en color rojo. El rubio veía el viaje como una posibilidad de encontrar a P, por eso le interesaba este viaje más que cualquier otro.

—Esta bien idiota enamorado, espero que encuentres a P pronto —Lo abrazo y después se fue.

Cada que Jason recordaba esto su rostro se encendía en rojo, sus mejillas se calentaban y no lograba ver a nadie al rostro, ¿Era tonto que sintiera amor tan pronto? Quizá solo estaba enamorado de la atención, de las palabras y de los regalos, quizá ni era amor verdadero. Pero el corazón le decía que no mentía, que era amor y no un simple capricho.

—Y ahí está mi hermano el enamorado, sonriendo a una rosa que ni ha florecido —Dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Jason se había quedado una vez más admirando la rosa azul, que ya casi no cabía en la pequeña maceta, pronto tendría que conseguirle una más grande.

—Perseo —Salto de su lugar casi botando la silla donde estaba sentado. Thalia traía en sus manos una tablet y en ella la imagen de Perseo, este estaba cubierto y sosteniendo tal vez su celular en las manos —Dios, hace tanto que no llamas así —

—Aquí la recepción no es buena y la diferencia horaria tampoco ayuda hermanito —El azabache río y detrás de él se podía ver un día que ya estaba por llegar a la mitad, el sol en lo alto del cielo. Mientras que por la ventana de Jason apenas estaba comenzando a subir —¿Y cómo has estado? —

—Bien

—¿Sólo bien? ¿No me piensas contar de tu amor secreto? —La sangre subió al rostro de Jason tan rápido como las ráfagas de viento levantaban la falda de alguna descuidada chica. Thalia y Perseo se permitieron reír de la inocencia de su hermano, era grato escucharlos, pero solo para aquel que no era partícipe de su travesura. —Vaya que te ha dado duro ¿Fue con un ladrillo? —

—Más bien se le han robado el corazón —Se burló Thalia —Mira lo que le han dado —Comenzo a recorrer la habitación mostrándole las cosas que le habían regalado a Jason.

—Hey, no, dejen eso. Se nos hará tarde —Trato de que Thalia deje de mostrarle a su otro hermano todas las cosas que P le había dado, pero era imposible, ella lo detenía con una mano mientras reía y le mostraba a la cámara de Perseo todo.

—Me encanta el atrapasueños, tengo uno igual sobre mi cama. Pero es de color morado —Reía Perseo viendo como Jason trataba de tapar la cámara —¿Sabias que las pesadillas se quedan en las cuentas? Y luego se queman con el primer rayo de sol que le dé al atrapasueños —El rubio se quedó quieto.

—Si, lo sé, los malos sueños y pesadillas se quedan en la telaraña, ruedan por los hilos hasta las cuentas.

—Y desaparecen en la mañana —Jason miro a Perseo, este sonreía mirando el suelo y no a el —Es un buen regalo, en especial cuando las pesadillas te están torturando —

—¿Teseo no fue el que te regalo el tuyo? —Menciono Thalia y el rostro de Perseo enrojecio más.

—Si, me lo dio cuando tenía catorce, su padre le había enseñado como hacer atrapasueños, pero decía que nunca había tenido la necesidad de hacer uno hasta que me conoció —Sonrió más que feliz mirando a sus hermanos, la imagen comenzó a distorsionarse —Bueno, se me va la señal. Tratare de hablar más tarde, que te vaya bien hoy —

—Si, adiós Perseo —Le hicieron de la mano antes de que la imagen se desvanezca, solo pudieron oír de fondo un ¿Con quién hablas? Antes de que todo se tornara negro.

—Seguramente ya había llegado Teseo, lástima que no se vieron —Thalia vio la pantalla con añoranza —Bueno, igual lo conocerás cuando vengan —

—¿Él también vendrá? —Jason comenzó a guardar sus cosas en la mochila, con tanta conversión comenzaba a hacerse tarde.

—Por supuesto, su familia también está aquí —Ella salió sin decir mucho más que eso, el rubio se preguntaba como sería el novio de su hermano ¿Sería más alto que su hermano? ¿Con cuántos años le ganaba su hermano? Sabia que era más joven que Perseo.

Thalia solía decir que era un asalta cunas, ahora lo decía más a menudo. Parecía que a ella le caía mejor el novio de Perseo, que el propio Perseo, lo cual era raro. Perseo era su hermano, ellos dos se parecían mucho, compartían muchas cosas en común a diferencia de él. Compartían color de cabello, ojos, gustos musicales, de ropa y hasta de chicos.

Jason siempre había sido un caso aparte, era rubio, sus gustos musicales no eran como los de ellos, a ellos les gustaba la velocidad, a él no. A ellos les encantaba viajar, Jason prefería estar en un solo lugar, siempre le había gustado estar en un solo lugar, conocer bien a quienes le rodeaba y no salir de ese confort. Pero ahora si le preguntaban, tal vez diría que conocer más personas estaba bien, que viajar y ver lugares nuevos era divertido, quizá estaba comenzando a entender los gustos de sus hermanos.

Miraba por la ventana del auto una vez que habían salido de casa. Su vida estaba cambiando aunque no lo quería al principio y de alguna manera se estaba adaptando muy bien al cambio, había adquirido cosas nuevas, sentimientos nuevos y nuevas perspectivas. Le estaba gustando su nueva vida.

—Ya llegamos, ve y corre para ver que te dejo P —Thalia se estaba burlando de él. Jason le sacó la lengua antes de bajar del auto, escucho la carcajada de parte de su hermana antes de alejarse.

Era bueno tener de vez en cuando momentos infantiles con ella, a pesar de que ella tenia veintitrés casi veinticuatro años. Por muchos años el creyo que nunca podría llevarse tan bien con ella como lo hacía Perseo, después de todo ellos solo se llevaban dos años de diferencia. Mientras que Jason, el solo tenía dieciséis comparados con sus veintitantos, el apenas afrontaba la vida, a diferencia de sus hermanos que le llevaban años de delantera.

Camino a paso apresurado por el camino que daba al edificio escolar y comenzó a mirar a sus alrededores, había alumnos esparcidos por aquí y por allá. Logro ver a sus amigos. Extrañamente todos tenían clubes, la mayoría de ellos era presidente de los mismos, por lo que se reunían generalmente los martes en las mañanas.

Lo cual solo dificultaba la tarea de encontrar a P, todos podían ser P y ninguno a la vez podía ser P. Leo tenía aptitudes para ser P, había encontrado en su taller tarjetas parecidas a la mariposa azul. Aunque el dijo que alguien se las dio, que el solo trataba de hacerlas mecánicas, lo malo es que no dijo quién se las dio.

Solo dijo que quería mejorarles pero que ya había aprendido como armar esas tarjetas. Lo cual hacia que Jason dudara de si era o no P. También los demás le hacían dudar ¡Hasta Nico le hacia dudar! Y eso que se suponía que le gustaba Will.

La cabeza de Jason había sido un enredo total desde la llegada de la rosa azul, sus sentimientos, sus pensamientos, sus horarios, sus hábitos, todo había ido cambiando. El como veía el mundo, el como sentía a las personas, el como veía a los demás y el como se tomaba las cosas.

Su mundo no se empequeñecia, se hacia cada vez más grande y confuso, y no sabia quien era P. Otra candidata probable era Piper. Le gustaba usar plumas en el pelo, sabia muchas cosas de la vida espiritual y apostaría lo que fuera a que estaba haciendo un atrapasueños en clases.

—Piper deja eso —Escucho que Annabeth le regaño en medio de una clase el miércoles pasado.

—Pero ya casi termino —Se quejo la castaña, Jason logró ver algo entre las manos de Piper. Hilos y cuentas de colores.

—Allá atrás, pongan atención —Regaño el maestro de la hora. Jason tuvo que volver la visita a su hoja mientras Piper guardaba todo lo que estuviera haciendo con rapidez.

Pero no estaba seguro de que fuera un atrapasueños, habían muchas cosas que se podían hacer con los hilos. Sin embargo, Piper era la más probable a ser P, a ella le gustaban las artesanías y sabia muchas cosas como el lenguaje de las flores, de los insectos y de los sueños.

Lo había estado descubriendo porque se enteró de los clubes en los que estaba. A pesar de que no trabajaba en la tierra para el club de jardinería, bien que leía todos los libros sobre las flores. Incluso vio cuando ella le regaló una flor a Hazel. Aunque sospechaba que era más bien un encargo de alguien más.

—Un girasol para tu jardín —Ella le pasó la maceta con la pequeña flor que tenía la cabeza hacia abajo —Cuando sea verano, se que florecerá en tu invernadero —Los ojos de Hazel brillaron con emoción mientras tomaba la maceta. Piper susurro algo a su oído mientras las mejillas de Hazel se encendían en color rojo.

—Gracias, es preciosa —Ella acaricio con cuidado las hojas de la pequeña flor y miro discretamente a Frank. Por eso es que Jason sospechaba que había sido un encargo.

—Se dice que en la cultura china, un girasol simboliza larga vida y buena suerte —Murmuró Piper con una sonrisa suave, todos le habían oído. Era como un secreto entre todo el grupo.

Ese sábado había sido uno muy divertido en la casa de Annabeth, aunque habían tratado de no desordenar porque no querían verla molesta. Habían hecho sus tareas hasta la una de la tarde, de ahí todos comenzaron a irse cada quien para su lado.

—¿Y vas a dónde tu madre Percy? —Pregunto Will cuando estaban caminando por la calle.

—Siempre, estaré en su trabajo como cada tarde —Percy caminaba de espaldas por un momento mirando a Jason con una sonrisa, luego se volteó y se inclinó hacia adelante. Tropezó.

—¡Ey! ¿Estás bien? —Jason le ayudó a ponerse de pie enseguida.

—Si, no debí girar así. Estúpidas rocas —Mascullo limpiando su ropa, se había lastimado la rodilla.

—Deja que lo revise —Will se cuclillo delante de Percy, saco de su bolsillo una bolsa con medicina —¿Tienes un pañuelo Jason? —

—Si —Se apresuro a sacar su pañuelo, pronto lo empapó de alcohol y se lo puso a Percy en la rodilla.

—Auch, duele Will, duele —Jason se tomo la molestia de soplar para que deje de doler.

—Sólo resiste un poco, no seas llorón Jackson —Acallo las quejas Will, era verdad a Percy se le habían escapado unas lágrimas. Quizá el golpe fue peor de lo que creían. Aunque pronto estuvo de pie y camino lo mejor posible, esa escena quedó grabada en la mente de Jason.

Percy era un buen amigo y aunque le pareciera un chico dulce, no lo veía capaz de hacer cosas como las que le habían dado. No demostraba saber muchas cosas, o tal vez es que era cuidadoso de no darse a notar.

Pero eso no importaba ahora, lo que si importaba era lo que estuviera en el casillero frente a él. Colocó la combinación con cuidado, abrió despacio la puerta, solo para sonreír con lo que había dentro. Una caja con un sobre azul.

Miro a los lados, hoy no le habían asustado ni nada. Eso era extraño. Se dio el tiempo de abrir la caja mientras guardaba las cosas en su mochila. Encontro un hermoso collar de cuentas azules, sonrio ante eso.

—Es precioso —De un momento a otro Percy estaba frente a él, Jason sonrió.

—Lo es —Lo volvió a poner en la caja con mucho cuidado.

—Las cuentas parecían hechas de barro —Percy caminaba a su lado despacio.

—Si, lo sé ¿Otra vez has estado viendo la televisión hasta tarde? —Señalo las ojeras que cargaba. Percy tocó su rostro y frunció el ceño.

—No le digas a Annabeth —Suplico mirando al rubio —No le gusta que lo haga, pero desde que no puedo nadar por orden del doctor, tengo demasiado tiempo libre —

—Y adicción por las series de Netflix —Señalo el rubio y Percy soltó una risita mientras llegaban al salón de clases.

—También películas y videojuegos, pero shhhh nada a Annabeth —Se sento en su lugar acomodando su mochila. Jason hizo lo mismo.

—¿Y cómo piensas ocultarselo? Las ojeras se te notan demasiado.

—Eso lo soluciono yo —Piper llego de imprevisto y los asusto. Ella río por el pecado cometido —Pero deja de ver tantas series —Pronto se sentó frente a Percy y comenzó a maquillar sus ojeras.

Felizmente Annabeth no noto las ojeras, ella se preocupaba mucho por todos. En especial por Percy. Este había estado muy mal a principios de año, al parecer una gripe mal curada, había dejado sus pulmones delicados y recomendaron que no esté en el agua unos meses. Pero ya estaba casi perfecto, cuando volvieran de las vacaciones de invierno volvería al equipo de natación.

—Bien, vamos a trabajar —Dijo la maestra cuando entró al salón de clases —Pero antes no olviden que los permisos para el viaje del próximo lunes, solo se reciben hasta el jueves. El día viernes se estará comprobando los asientos en los buses —Recordo ella y Jason sonrió más que feliz, su hermana había dicho que si iría al viaje.

—¿Vas a ir al viaje? —Pregunto Piper, tenía un brillo en la mirada. Recordó que P había preguntado si iría de viaje, a P le interesaba que él fuera de viaje y ahora a Piper le interesaba que fuera. Las señales eran muchas con ella ¿Seria P?

—Si, mi hermana firmara el permiso —Contesto más que sonriente y pronto comenzó a hacer su trabajo. Todos conversaban en voz baja, hasta reian y bromeaban.

—Será genial tenerte ahí ¿Será el primero al que vas? —Pregunto Percy sin mirarle directamente, solo veía con el ceño fruncido las hojas de su trabajo.

—Si, no he ido a los otros porque a mi madre no le gusta que haga viajes y menos que duren tanto —Jason también estaba mirando su trabajo, comenzó a escribir lo que debía de cada componente que estaban usando.

—¡Serán unos días excelentes! —Celebro Leo en voz demasiado alta, lo que supuso un regaño de la maestra.

Las malas caras con Octavian y Dakota no habían acabado, pero ahora las soportab más que antes. Drew y su séquito aún parecían interesadas en Jason, le seguían y hacían preguntas en cada oportunidad que tenían.

¿Qué si Jason había pensado en que alguien fuera de su nuevo grupo de amigos era P? Si, lo había hecho. Sin embargo, tan pronto como la idea apareció en su cabeza, desapareció. Era imposible que alguna de ellas fuera P.

¿Por qué? Sencillo. P. Debía ser alguien inteligente y todas ellas estaban huecas de la cabeza, no era por sonar malvado, pero era la triste verdad. Las había estado mirando también.

Ninguna de ellas estaba si quiera medianamente cerca de ser P. No les interesaba como estuviera él, solo les interesaba su estatus social, su estatus de popularidad y si era atractivo, intento conversar con ellas. Darles el beneficio de la duda, pero no resultó. Aún recordaba esa conversación con una de ellas.

—No sé ¿Te gustan las flores? —Había preguntado cuando tuvo clase de artes con una de ellas y tenían que pintar un cuadro, el viernes pasado.

—Las flores, por supuesto. Me encantan las flores —Ella pestañeaba mucho, como si intentara darle viento con sus pestañas o algo así. Al menos esa fue la impresión que le dio a él, porque si estaba intentado verle coquetamente, estaba fracasando monumentalmente.

—¿De que color te gustan? —Trato de sonar discreto.

—Las rosas rojas, del amor y la pasión —Ella suspiro enamorada según. Seguía batiendo sus largas pestañas, que más parecían ciempiés que estaban tratando de escapar de sus ojos.

—¿Sólo de ese color? —Intento seguir con su trabajo mientras le veía de reojo.

—Si ¿Acaso existe un mejor color?

—¿Azules, quizá?

—¿Azules? Que asco —Ella frunció el ceño viendo con desagrado, como si algo de pronto hubiese olido mal, arrugó la pequeña nariz operada de su rostro. Le recordó comicamente a un Hamster, pero no de los lindos —¿Quién regalaría unas flores tan anormales como esas? —

Jason sabiamente dejó la conversación ahí, no quería saber más sobre ella o el grupo de ella. Quién no gustara de rosas azules, ahora no era del agrado de Jason, o al menos no estaba en sus intereses. El azul le parecía un color precioso y más para una rosa.

Dejo de pensar en ello, comenzó a concentrarse en el viaje. Si P le daría un regalo ¿Cómo se lo entregaría? ¿Dónde lo dejaría? Y si le dejaba un regalo, significaba que P iba al viaje, no todos iban a ir al viaje. Principalmente porque a algunos padres no les agradaba y otros porque estaban castigados.

Cuando la hora del almuerzo llegó, Jason se sentía ansioso, quería estar a solas para revisar la carta de P. Su pierna se movía con insistencia de arriba abajo y se limitó a comer mientras los demás molestaban entre sí. Quizá si se hubiera fijado más y pensado menos, habría sabido que en ese instante P le estaba mirando.

P estaba encantandose con la vista, su mirada fija en un punto muerto, su ceño levemente fruncido, pero aún así Jason sonreía y esos hoyuelos que le encantaban estaban presentes. Todo en él era fascinante. Si, tan solo Jason le viera, si no fuera invisible como lo era.

—Ya casi termina el receso, vamos caminando ya. No quiero llegar tarde —Annabeth los apresuro a todos mientras recogía su bandeja del almuerzo. El rubio saltó al instante y pronto desapareció de ahí.

—Vaya que Jason tenía prisa —Percy se río recogiendo su propia bandeja.

—Y tú muy poco apetito —Señalo Will viendo la comida de Percy casi intacta en la bandeja.

—Se la paso comiendo comida chatarra en las clases —Acuso Hazel que le pareció verlo con una bolsa de papas en las horas que tuvo con él.

—Igual que Nico —También se metió Calipso, se ganó una mirada mortal del azabache pero no le hizo caso.

—Ya hemos hablado de que no deben hacer eso, con razón y apenas has comido también —Will comenzó a darles una charla mientras caminaban al salón de clases. Nico y Percy sólo rodaron los ojos ante esto, aunque uno de ellos sonreía.

Jason por su parte ya había encontrado un lugar seguro para leer su preciada carta.

_Querido Jason: _

_¿Ya te he dicho que adoro que me escribas? Adoro cada letra tuya y no puedo dejar de leerlas una y otra vez._

_Pero la última carta casi me ha matado, creo que hasta exagere un poco y me eche a llorar de la emoción. Si no he saltado por toda la habitación de mi casa, es porque sencillamente, porque seguro me caería._

_¿Tú no deseas que P se lastime verdad?_

_Espero que no. Pero aún así, aprecie cada letra que has escrito y adore tener un lugar en tu corazón, también que mis amigos tengan uno ahí._

_Me parece triste que tus padres peleen, pero me encanta que tus hermanos estén siendo tu apoyo. Me alegra haberte encontrado bella y única rosa azul. Pero me fascina aún más que seas parte de un nuevo jardín._

_Hoy te he querido dar un collar ¿Sabías que en los campamentos se da una cuenta al final del año? En ella se suele tallar lo más importante de ese verano, así que decidí hacer lo mismo. _

_La primera: La vez que me ayudaste en un día muy importante. Tiene un pequeño avión en él. No creo que recuerdes ese día, tiendes a bloquear recuerdos dolorosos._

_La segunda: La vez que me defendiste incluso sin saber quien era yo. Por eso tiene un pequeño puño._

_La tercera: Es quizá la más antigua de todas ellas, tiene un ojo tallado. Es de la primera vez que vi tus ojos, el momento en que me arrapaste en ellos. _

_Por favor, usa el collar. Me harías muy feliz._

_Att: P _

_Pd: Yo también te quiero._

_Pd2: Me alegro que la rosa se esté divirtiendo._

_Pd3: Lamneto tanta confusión._

_Pd4: ¿Te gusta ver el sol? Lo miras mucho en las clases._

_Pd5: Sone a que te miro todo el tiempo._

_Pd6: No hagas caso al posdata 5, imagina que no esta y que mi rostro no esta rojo por haberlo escrito y no poder borrar esto._

Jason río ante los posdatas, P era una persona excepcional, con solo unas palabras estaba alegrando su mundo. De hecho primero lo había puesto de cabeza, habia llegado con su rosa y todo lo que el creía, había caído.

Ya quería conocer a P en persona, tal vez si tenía suerte lo descubriría en el viaje. Iban a ser tres días muy interesantes.

Se levantó de donde se encontraba y corrió al salón de clases, la campana había sonado hace rato y ya estaba tarde.

—Será un viaje fabuloso, Jason —Susurro alguien que estaba escondido detrás de uno de los pilares por donde Jason pasó corriendo —Si tan solo me vieras —Miro hacia el techo de la escuela sonriendo con tristeza.

**_N/A: Ya casi llegamos al final._**


	8. Una Pulsera Azul

Por fin el día del viaje había llegado. El rubio estaba más que emocionado, casi no había dormido la noche anterior, se la pasó revisando una y otra vez las cosas de su maleta. No es que tuviera una obsesión con el viaje, no, claro que no. Tampoco es que estuviera desesperado por conocer a P, por supuesto que no era así.

—Jason, vamos —Su hermana llamo a la puerta. Por supuesto que salirse así no más de viaje no había sido fácil. Su madre se había enterado de todo el día Jueves, cuando encontró la noche anterior la lista de cosas que habían dejado del viaje sobre la mesa.

Ella casi había enloquecido por eso, los gritos habían empezado contra Thalia por firmar el permiso y contra el mismo Jason. Se notaba que no quería que viajara, desbariaba diciendo que se convertiría en alguien como su padre, que se iría de ahí y la dejaría como hacia él, que lo que buscaba era no volver.

—Solo es un maldito viaje ¡Jason, no es mi padre! —Gritaba Thalia enfrente de ella cuando esta intento atacar al rubio. Estaba ebria, un jueves por la mañana y estaba completamente ebria.

—¡Es como él! ¡Y se va ir! ¡Tu lo estás dejando ir! —Su madre quería subir y destruir la maleta que Jason había armado. Thalia logró inmovilizarla.

—¡Vete al auto! —Ordenó ella y Jason obedeció sin más —Escuchame de una vez, él va a ser libre. Todos vamos a ser libres y no hay nada que tu puedas hacer —Le escucho decir a su hermana mientras se alejaba de la puerta.

Los sollozos de su madre se hicieron fuertes y después un golpe sonoro. Los vecinos llamaron una vez más a la policía, el rubio solo siguió esperando en el auto, hasta que Thalia salió de la casa con un celular en el oído.

—Si, soy Thalia Grace. Si, calle Álamo, avenida Olímpica, villa 459. Si, mi atacante está dentro yo esperaré en el auto con mi hermano —Ella solo se quedó ahí a su lado mirando al frente, tenía un golpe en la mejilla y lágrimas en sus ojos. —¿Estás bien? ¿No tienes ninguna herida? —

—No —Susurro el pero ella había comenzado a revisarlo y sacó de su bolso un botiquín, le encontró una herida en el brazo, la curó con la delicadeza de siempre. —Thalia, si, ella...—

—Shhh, calla. Tú irás al viaje, te vas a divertir. No prometo que todo estará mejor cuando regreses, pero me seguirás teniendo para cualquier cosa y Perseo pronto vendrá —Comentaba ella terminando de revisar su herida.

—¿Nos vamos de casa? —Ella se lo quedó mirando, el acomodo sus lentes mirando al frente —Ya no quiero estar ahí, según la ley ya puedo elegir con quien estar y si no me dejan, quiero emanciparme. No quiero volver con ella —Comenzó a llorar igual que su hermana.

Ese día llegó tarde a la escuela, la policía habló con ellos y la asistente social lo hizo con Thalia. Le dejaron en la escuela mientras ellas seguían hablando. La conclusión es que seguirían hablando, probablemente aún más con la llegada de Perseo aproximándose.

Sus amigos, los nuevos, estuvieron para él, le dieron ánimos y consejos. En especial Piper, ella parecía entender eso de padres que no estaban ahí. Todos parecían entender por lo que pasaba.

—Todo se pondrá difícil ahora, pero debes saber que estaremos contigo. No prometemos que sea fácil, la mayoría de nosotros ya pasó por esto, así que estamos para lo que necesites —Le había dicho Piper mientras toma sus manos, el corazón de Jason casi se salía por su boca, un cosquilleo crecía con la cercanía de ella.

Si ella resultaba ser P, iba a estar más que encantado con eso. Piper era una chica dulce, le gustaban las artesanías y las flores, aunque decía que ninguna sobreviviría con ella, sabia escuchar y su risa era como una suave melodía.

—Yo me voy, veré con el entrenador lo de mi regreso después de las fiestas —Percy se había despedido de ellos y desaparecido de la mesa donde estaban conversando.

—Es genial que ya vaya a regresar al equipo, lo necesitamos —Decía Frank mientras le veía desaparecer por la puerta. Piper pareció indecisa en ir por él pero la mano de Jason la retuvo ahí.

—Seguro le irá bien, el entrenador le tiene aprecio, según me han dicho —Mencionó Jason, Piper le sonrió.

—Si, el entrenador Hedge está algo loco pero le quiere mucho, igual que todos —Solto una risita que al rubio le pareció encantadora —Se hace querer —

Todos habían reído, todos querían a Percy, era un excelente amigo. A pesar de que después de eso su madre se lo llevó, al parecer tuvo problemas en el trabajo y le necesitaba ahí. Era común que a veces haga eso.

Pero hoy era sábado, su rosa se estaba quedando a cuidado de Thalia, ella prometió llevarla con alguien que supiera de flores, que estaría a salvo y que no estaría muerta cuando vuelva. Si, Jason confiaba en su hermana, a ella le confiaba su vida pero no la de una planta.

—Qué si, que estará bien —Thalia iba conduciendo en la madrugada —Ya te prometí que conozco a alguien y se la daré hoy para que la cuide, le contraté una niñera a tu rosa —Arqueo una ceja mirando a su hermano y una sonrisa de; No me puedo creer que haya hecho eso.

—No es que no confie en ti y en tus cuidados, pero es que tu última planta... —Se detuvo viendo la mirada de su hermana.

—Ya bájate del auto, o voy a cancelar a la niñera de tu rosa —Amenazó ella en broma, Jason huyó de ahí enseguida y corrió a donde comenzaban a reunirse los demás.

—¡Jason! —Piper ya estaba ahí, estaba con una maleta de color negro a un lado. Sus demás amigos también venían llegando. Salió corriendo hacia dónde ella estaba.

—Hola —Le sonrió y la abrazó, tenía un olor de perfume muy suave, floral.

—Por fin has llegado ¿Emocionado?

—Mucho, es la primera vez que pondré metros de tierra con mi madre —Acomodó sus lentes mientras dejaba la maleta en el suelo.

—¡Pikachu! —Sintió un peso sobre su espalda aunque casi terminan en el suelo los dos. Jason intentó que no suceda igual que Piper.

—Sirenito, ten cuidado —Regaño Piper poniendo con cuidado a Percy de pie, este solo río descaradamente abrazandola.

—¿Sabes que te quiero Pips? Eres la mejor —A Jason le daba algo en el estómago cuando Percy se ponía cariñoso con los demás, no sabía porque era, solo cuando lo hacía con Piper no le afectaba. No sabia que le pasaba. Ahora estaba restregando su rostro, como si fuera un gato, contra el rostro de Piper.

Cuando llegaron los demás todos se embarcaron en el bus. Jason iba en un asiento hacia el pasillo, su compañero sería Percy, este estaba sentado a su lado durmiendo de lo lindo, se había recargado contra la ventana pero de un momento a otro termino en su hombro.

—¿Me esta babeando? —Pregunto en determinado momento y los demás rieron con ganas pero tratando de no despertarlo.

—Si, él babea cuando duerme —Solto Annabeth que iba adelante con Piper, las dos estaban de rodillas en el asiento volteadas hacia ellos.

—Por eso a veces no queremos viajar a su lado, pero no te preocupes, la ropa se limpia —Aseguro Piper y las risas volvieron. Jason solo negó con la cabeza mientras acomodaba a Percy.

El viaje fue a meno, a pesar de que su compañero de asiento fue dormido la mayor parte de este. Seguramente se había desvelado como el por la emoción del viaje, así que el rubio no le culpaba que quisiera dormir.

—Bien Yogurines, ya casi hemos llegado —Hablo el entrenador Hedge. Un hombre que llevaba calentador gris, una camisa polo morada, una gorra sobre su cabeza y un bate de béisbol. Tenia el entrecejo fruncido con severidad y una barba mal aliñada, lo que le hacia ver fiero. Pero sus uno cincuenta le quitaban lo intimidante.

—¡No se le oye maestro Hedge! —Grito Leo desde atrás y le guiñó un ojo a Jason, en señal de espera lo que pasara —¡Use el megáfono! —Los demás comenzaron a reír.

—¡Ya callese señor... La vaca hace moo! —El entrenador Hedge vio con furia el megáfono mientras los alumnos reían a más no poder —¡Valdez! —apunto con su bate a Leo que estaba retorciéndose en su lugar a lado de Frank, este ya lo daba por muerto.

—¿Ya llegamos? —Pregunto una voz adormilada a lado de Jason. Él volteó a verlo, Percy tenía una mano restregando uno de sus ojos y los ojos apenas abiertos, su cabello estaba desordenado y su gorro azul a punto de caer de su cabeza.

—Ya casi, estamos a unos minutos —Aviso viendo que Percy se enderezaba en su asiento, cubría su boca con una mano enguantada. Se veía adorable, parecía un gato cuando se despertaba. Jason solo sonrió ante su propio pensamiento, no se sentía extraño en pensar eso, más de uno de sus amigos decía eso de Percy.

Cuando llegaron mientras bajaban, podían escuchar aún en el megáfono frases "Luke, yo soy tu padre" "Los gatos hacen miauu" y todos reían mientras el entrenador amenazaba a Leo. Comenzaron a recoger sus cosas y caminar hasta el lugar donde se quedarían.

—¿Puedes llevar estas por mi Frank? Me duele la muñeca —Decía Percy cuando llevaban a penas unos metros caminados.

—Claro —Frank tomo la maleta de Percy y la cargo mientras este sobaba sus muñecas con el ceño fruncido.

—Creo que me dormí sobre ella —Murmuraba entre dientes a lado de Jason. Este río y lo rodeó con su brazo.

El viaje estaba comenzando de lo mejor, aunque la cabeza de Jason no dejaba de dar vueltas de quien sería P.

—Muy bien, se les dará las llave de sus habitaciones. No las pierdan y no se alejen de sus compañeros de habitación —Decía el maestro Brunner mientras comenzaba a asignar habitaciones.

A Jason le tocó la 103 junto con Percy, a cada uno le dieron una llave. La habitación era espaciosa, tenía dos camas, un baño, una televisión y aire acondicionado. Percy nada más llegar se lanzó a la cama.

—Hey, no te acomodes demasiado, tenemos que salir a las actividades de hoy —Aviso Jason mientras acomodaba su maleta en el armario, miro a Percy pero este estaba con los ojos cerrados —¿Percy? —

—Si te oí, ya voy. Es solo que los viajes me marean un poco —Seguia con los ojos cerrados, Jason podía apreciar la silueta de su rostro, el sol daba por la ventana y le daba un contraste a la piel bronceada de su amigo. Aunque no se veía tan bronceada ahora por lo que casi no había estado al sol.

—Vamos, ya casi es hora de almuerzo —Apresuro Jason. El viaje había durado cuatro horas y ya casi eran las doce del día. No había sido fácil estar tanto tiempo dentro de un bus, en especial con un montón de adolescentes hormonados. Pero habla sido divertido.

Fueron a la zona de la comida, esta estaba al aire libre, les dieron boletos para obtener su comida. Aunque advirtieron que estos solo servían para el almuerzo, que la cena tendrían que hacerla ellos. Esto estaba dentro del programa.

—Hora de comer —Percy fue uno de los primeros en servirse, después siguieron los demás.

Todos comieron y charlaron, el rubio se los quedaba mirando por momentos. Aún recordaba como siempre los había visto de lejos, pensando que eran un grupo demasiado ruidoso y escandaloso, siempre riendo de alguna tontería, siempre pareciendo felices o metiéndose en problemas. Y ahora, ahora él estaba sentado entre ellos, riéndose de esas tonterías y siendo partícipe de esas travesuras.

—¡Y mañana haré tacos! —Se pronunció Leo subiéndose a la mesa —¡Eso es lo que comerá el Equipo P! —Jason se lo quedo mirando, ya había escuchado eso antes, pero no había querido mencionar el tema.

—¡Bajese de la mesa Valdez! ¡Hay una serpiente en mi bota! ¡Valdez! —Su megáfono seguía soltando frases como esas y los alumnos seguían riendo.

Jason ayudó a Leo a bajarse y a volver a su lugar, se sentó cerca de Leo.

—¿Qué es eso de Equipo P? —Pregunto a su oído mientras los demás volvían a su comida.

—Somos nosotros —Extendio sus manos a lo largo de la mesa —Todos tenemos un apodo con P o un nombre con P, así que somos el equipo P —Se ufano el y el rubio fruncio el ceño, era verdad que la mayoría de ellos tenía apodos con P pero ¿El equipo P? —Hazel a parte de ser diamante es Precious, Calipso, mi amada flor es Pita. Una planta hermosa pero fuerte —Suspiro como enamorado viendo a Calipso.

La mente de Jason quedó más mareada que antes, pero aún así quería seguir pensando que Piper era P. Le encantaría que ella fuera P ¿Pero y si no era ella? ¿Y si era alguien más? Miro a los demás en la mesa, Piper reia con Annabeth, Percy estaba comiendo a uno de los lados de él, Frank estaba sonriendo a Hazel que le mostraba algo. Hasta Reyna estaba ahí conversando con Calipso por lo bajo. Will y Nico parecían tener una discusión, pero Will iba ganando.

—¿Vas a comer tu postre? —Pregunto Percy haciendo que deje de mirar a todos en la mesa.

—Ten, comelo —Le paso el flan de coco que le habían dado ¿Y si P era Percy? Tampoco sería malo, Percy era un chico dulce. Aunque bastante infantil por momentos. Se lo quedo mirando mientras se comía su postre, sentía que cualquiera que fuera P, si era Percy o Piper, todo estaría bien. El estaba sintiendo algo por ellos dos.

—Bien, si ya terminaron pasaremos a la siguiente actividad —Hablo el maestro Brunner haciendo que deje de mirar a Percy.

Se levantaron de sus lugares, dejaron a un lado las charolas y lo que quedara en estas. Armaron filas y caminaron hacia donde los dirigían los maestros, iban en parejas, por lo general tomados del brazo las chicas más que nada. Jason sentía por momentos la mirada de alguien pero no sabía de quién.

—Vamos, cada uno siéntese y tome los hilos que están ahí —Comenzaba a decir uno de los que les había dado la bienvenida al lugar. En las mesas habían frascos con hilos, cuentas acrílicas, listones, broches y más cosas.

Les dieron las instrucciones y algunas charlas sobre los productos que estaban usando, que la mayoría de ellos provenía de plantas, que ahí en Villa Aurora solían trabajar más que nada con la tierra y lo que esta producía. Y muchas cosas más que el rubio no presto demasiada atención.

Cada uno hizo su trabajo, les dijeron que se podían quedar con lo que hicieran pero que principalmente tenían que hacer una pulsera del color que quisieran. Que esa seria la forma de identificar que estuvieron ahí. Todos comenzaron a hacer sus trabajos, las risas, las conversaciones y las peleas, no faltaron entre todo el grupo que había ido.

—Mira la mía, me quedo hermosa —Mostraba con orgullo Hazel mostrando una pulsera azul. Jason miró la suya, también la había hecho azul, el hilo de ese color le habia atraído, después de tantas cosas azules, este comenzaba a ser su nuevo color favorito.

Se dividieron en grupos para hacer la cena, entre ellos estaba Leo que logró convencer a todos para hacer tacos. Así que estuvieron preparando tacos bajo su instrucción. Leo parecía más feliz que de costumbre con sus tacos y Jason noto que su pulsera también era de color azul ¿Todos habrían elegido ese color?

Ya en la noche se reunieron junto a una fogata a cantar canciones como si de un campamento se tratase. Asaron malvaviscos, comieron galletas y se contaron historias de miedo. Jason seguía sintiendo esa mirada sobre él, algo o alguien le vigilaba todo el tiempo ¿Seria P?

—Muy bien, todos a las camas y no se les ocurran los paseos jovencitos. O les pondré un cencerro en el cuello —Advertia el entrenador Hedge con su bate, ellos solo rieron mientras iban a las habitaciones.

—Buenas noches, Percy —Se despidió poniendo sus lentes a un lado. El azabache ya estaba envuelto en las mantas y solo se escuchó un murmullo de su parte.

A Jason le pareció que Percy se había levantado en la noche, porque por un momento abrió los ojos y no le vio, pero supuso que fue al baño. En la mañana lo escucho vomitar.

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunto cuando salió del baño. Percy salio somnoliento del baño y se asustó de verlo ahí.

—Si, creo que comí demasiado anoche, comerme los tacos de Piper y los de Annabeth, con los de Frank y los míos. No, mucho —Río y Jason suspiro un poco más aliviado.

—Deberías de dejar de engullir tanta comida, no estarás en forma para el equipo de natación —Entro al baño y Percy fue a cambiarse de ropa.

—Te aseguro que estaré bien. Soy el capitán después de todo —Fue lo último que escucho de parte de Percy antes de que encendiera la ducha.

El desayuno también tuvieron que hacerlo ellos y ayudar con algunas cosas del lugar. Les dieron una charla sobre la historia del valle Aurora, sobre el condado sobre el que estaba aventado, condado de Cayuya, cuando se fundó, el número de habitantes actuales y por la tarde después del almuerzo los repartieron en grupos.

—Y esta es la iglesia del Valle Aurora —Decía la guía del grupo de Jason, les estaban mostrando la comunidad, los lugares concéntricos y entre ellos la iglesia del Valle —Se construyó hace cien años —

El lugar era bonito, podía escuchar como Annabeth comenzaba a soltar datos sobre la arquitectura y los detalles del lugar, a la guía responder sus dudas acerca de cada pequeña cosa.

—Presten atención, se les pedirá un reporte de esto para el regreso de las vacaciones —Decía el maestro Brunner que había ido con ellos. Eran unos quince alumnos los que habían en el grupo.

—Y ahora vamos a hacer una actividad, nos dividiremos en dos grupos —Decía la guía. Jason y sus amigos se pusieron hasta adelante, ellos fueron los primeros en ir con la guía.

Entraron a una habitación que estaba casi vacía, tenía pilares de color blanco y en el medio de ella había un féretro, estaba sobre un muro con escalinatas. Ellos se quedaron mirando todo, la guía se puso delante de ellos.

—Bien, voy a elegir a uno de ustedes para que suba ahí y cuando él o ella lo haga, quiero que uno a uno, el resto de un paso al frente y diga algo sobre esa persona, como si estuvieran en su funeral. —Explicaba la guía, a todos les corrió un escalofrío por la espalda —Así escucharan lo que los demás tienen para decir de ustedes ¿Quién irá? —

Ellos comenzaron a murmurar entre sí, les daba curiosidad saber que diría cada uno, también algo de miedo por lo que estaría dentro de ese féretro.

—Vas Percy —Piper empujó a Percy al frente que vio con terror a todos.

—¿Yo, por qué? Él de las cosas que dan miedo es Nico —Señalo al otro chico.

—Bien, ya hay un voluntario —La guía tomó del brazo a Percy y lo guió a que suba hasta estar ahí —Ahora solo debes abrir el ataúd, no digas nada de lo que ves. Solo quédate ahí —Percy respiro hondo y abrió la tapa —Muy bien, entonces ahora comiencen los demás —

—Voy yo —Piper dio un paso al frente, sonriendo pero después puso rostro de circunstancias —Percy ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que tengo siete años, él me ha querido desde que llegue a la escuela, no me dijo nada por mi piel o por mi ascendencia. Me acepto totalmente, con mis locuras y mis tonterías, junto con Leo es mi mejor amigo. Ha estado en los momentos más difíciles que he tenido, era la mejor persona que conocí y si se llega a ir lo voy a extrañar como no tiene ni idea. Lo adoro —

Todos se quedaron en silencio ante las palabras de Piper, esta paso rápidamente las manos por su rostro, unas lágrimas se habían escapado.

—Lo siento, he sido voluntaria en el hospital y he visto como personas se van, he visto como los familiares no pueden despedirse de esa persona, así que a veces es bueno decirle a los demás cuanto los quieres —Piper sonrió y la guía la mando a un lado. Nico se adelantó a todos.

—Primero, no eres mi tipo —Todos soltaron una risita ante esto y el ambiente se aligero un poco —Segundo, has sido un buen hermano, has estado ahí cuando te necesitaba, eres un idiota pero un buen idiota, nunca te podría olvidar. Porque las tonterías que haces y dices nadie las podría igual, gracias por todo lo que hemos vivido Percy. Te quiero mucho —Se fue a lado de Piper.

—Yo voy —Se adelanto Will —Percy, tienes muchos problemas mentales, pero eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido —Miro la pulsera azul que cargaba —Por ti aprendí que el mundo no es solo los libros, por ti conocí a la mejor persona de todas, por ti es que hoy sigo aquí y no estoy solo, te debo demasiado y me has cobrado tan poco. Te quiero un mundo y de vuelta, espero que sigas siendo el gran chico que eres, incluso en el cielo. Aunque algunos no crean en este —Miro discretamente a Nico que solo rodo los ojos.

—Sigo yo —Se adelanto Annabeth mientras Will iba con Piper y Nico —Fuiste el primer amigo que hice, aún recuerdo ese día. Me caíste literalmente encima y me arrebataste mi libro, me obligaste a jugar contigo, me obligaste a mirar el mundo que había más allá de los libros, a que lo explorará y dejará de verlo en las páginas, estabas ahí cuando mi madre me dejó, me explicaste que ella se lo perdía. Me dijiste que era hermosa cuando me comencé a sentir como basura, me hiciste sentir valiosa cuando los demás decían que no valía nada. Hiciste que conociera más gente, revolucionaste mi mundo, lo pusiste de cabeza con tus tonterías y lo calmaste cuando la tormenta en mi interior me estaba arrastrando. Eres mi mejor amigo sesos de alga —

—Yo voy —Hazel se adelantó mientras Annabeth se sentía extraña por algún motivo y se dejaba abrazar por Piper —Cuando llegue a la ciudad, solo conocía a Nico. No conocí la mejor versión de Nico hasta que te conocí a ti y a Will, cuando estuvieron los tres juntos comencé a entender el mundo de ustedes. Y sentí que no pertenecía a él, yo soy más joven que ustedes. Pero luego de un tiempo, tu me hiciste participar de las tonterías de todos, me hiciste ver que valía oro para cada uno de ustedes, me ayudaste a encajar en un mundo que nunca pensé que sería mío. Te convertiste en mi leal amigo, no porque era la hermana pequeña de tu amigo, te hiciste mi amigo porque así lo deseaste. Y por eso te quiero Percy —

—Bien, Percy —Avanzo Frank —Todos siempre parecían tenerme miedo, salían corriendo antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, les parecía gracioso también ponerme sobrenombres que dolían. —Sonrió —Pero tu me abrazaste, tu supiste ver en mi lo que los demás no, a pesar de mi torpeza me aceptabas en tus equipos de juegos. Me ayudaste a conocer un mundo de gente, que me quiere. Y me dijiste que no importaba que pareciera un oso, que mientras yo supiera quien era, el resto del mundo se podía ir al tártaro —Todos rieron —Y te creí y te creo, has sido un excelente amigo Percy. Te quiero mucho, eres mi fuerza amigo —

—¡Ahora viene lo sexy! —Leo empujo a Frank, quien solo negó con la cabeza —Cuando llegue, todos pensaban que estaba loco. Todos hablaban conmigo por mis chistes y payasadas, siempre he sido genial. Porque siempre he tratado de encajar en todos lados. Pero solo tu notaste que no me sentía bien en ningún lado, tu viste a través de eso y me arrastraste a tu grupo. Ellos rieron de mis tonterías y de las que hacia contigo, pero a diferencia de los demás, cuando los necesite, ustedes se quedaron. Cuando mi madre enfermó, estuvieron conmigo, se quedaron ahí y me hicieron sentir una parte importante de todo. Nunca se los agradecí lo suficiente —Miro a todos —Chico, tu eres el pegamento que nos unió, uno que aunque que no estuvieras aquí presente, creo que seguiría uniéndonos eternamente —Se llevo una mano al pecho —Te quiero Sirenito —

—Bien, yo sigo —Se adelanto Reyna —Percy, apenas nos conocemos, nunca habíamos hablado demasiado pero por las pocas veces que nos vimos antes, se que eres un gran chico. Siempre he sido la que presta su fuerza a los demás, la que está ahí para todo el mundo y eso es cansado, pero aún recuerdo cuando tu llegaste como si nada y me tendiste un pañuelo. Uno que aún conservo. Tu te enteraste que estaba mal y aún no siendo mi amigo te quedaste ahí a escucharme, con tus piernas recogidas contra tu pecho, solo oyendo lo que tenía para decir. Fuiste tú el que me dio fuerzas en ese momento y te lo agradezco demasiado, eres un buen amigo Percy Jackson. Te quiero —

—Voy yo, no quiero ser la última —Siguió Calipso, tenía cara de pocos amigos pero suavizó el rostro —Cuando me dijiste, que querías que fuera tu amiga, dije que no. Porque no quería estar cerca de ti, eras alguien demasiado atractivo, Temí enamorarme de ti y que me rompieras el corazón, ya lo habían hecho. Pero tu fuiste sincero desde el inicio, me dijiste que solo serías mi amigo, que así nunca me romperías el corazón. Y acepte, fui contigo, me hice parte de este loco grupo, comencé a reír de sus tonterías, comencé a dejar de solo pensar en vivir con mi soledad. Deje de aislarme de los demás y convivi con todos, hasta me agrada ese latino medio loco que haría lo que fuera por verme sonreír —Leo sonrío mucho —Así que gracias por no dejarme en Soledad Percy, gracias por aparecerte en mi aislada vida. Te quiero —

—Bien, me han dejado al último —Se río Jason y los demás igual —Solo hace unos meses hemos comenzado a hablar, si es que puedo decir meses y no son solo semanas —Río nerviosamente —Nunca he sido bueno con las palabras, pero si hay algo que puedo decirte es que; me encanta sonríes, cuando te preocupas por otros y hasta cuando dices tonterías. Te había visto de lejos un tiempo, siempre había sabido que eras alguien inquieto y lo comprobé ahora que estamos más cerca —Todos soltaron risitas —Pero eres una gran persona, una a la que quiero y que en parte vive en mi corazón, porque al igual que todos te comenzaste a infiltrar en él. Así que ahora vives ahí y no quiero que ni tu, ni ninguno de ustedes —Señalo a los demás —Salga de ahí. Te quiero Percy Jackson —

—También te queremos Pikachu —Decía Leo mientras lo abrazaban.

—Bien, ahora Percy, desciende del otro lado y alguien más debe subir. Así hasta que todos terminen —Decía la guía. Todos hablaron sobre todos y dijeron cosas emotivas sobre ellos, afianzando lazos de amistad.

Cuando terminaron Percy se reunió con ellos y lo abrazaron mucho, le daban la bienvenida de nuevo al grupo. Se notaba un poco que había estado llorando pero nadie se burló, habían dicho muchas cosas que a más de uno hicieron llorar.

—Fue divertido —Decía Leo —Ahora se que soy más que genial, todos me quieren —Se abrazo a Frank.

—¿Y Percy? —Pregunto Hazel viendo que faltaba ahora que caminaban a ver lo del almuerzo.

—Piper tampoco está —Annabeth miraba a todas partes.

—Apresúrense —Llamaba el maestro, por lo que tuvieron que avanzar rápido. Cuando ya estaban por sentarse los desaparecidos ya estaban ahí, ayudaban a poner la mesa mientras los demás servían.

—¿A dónde fuiste Percy? —Decía Jason cuando se sentaron a la mesa.

—Me ha sentado mal el viaje, así que fui a la habitación a recostarme un rato —Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a comer como si nada. El rubio paso sus manos por su cabello haciendo que se le quede mirando.

—Me alegro que hayas venido a comer, mi hermana suele decir que lo mejor es comer y no perder muchas energías si te sientes mal —Él suponía que aún se sentía mal del estómago y Percy le sonrió, por alguna razón sus mejillas tomaron color pero seguía mirando a Jason.

—Tortolitos es hora de comer, no hagan que vomite —Rompio lo bonito Calipso, los demás rieron y Jason se dio cuenta que aún sostenía el cabello de Percy, sus manos estaban a ambos lados de su cabeza.

—Bésame Jason, para que Cali vomite —Se burlo Percy y el rostro de Jason se enrojecio más. Los demás rieron de esto y el solto a Percy. Esa noche se la pasaron entre risas e historias locales, les dijeron cosas sobre el bosque y demás.

A la siguiente mañana se la pasaron entre juegos y paseos, conocieron muchos lugares, les dejaron tomarse fotos y más. Jason se dio cuenta que todos sus amigos tenían la pulsera en color azul. Algunos con cuentas y más pero todos de color azul. Miraba la de él mismo, se preguntaba que le daría P esta vez. No le había dejado carta la vez anterior porque había tenido muchas cosas que hacer, pero le habría encantado decirle que le haría un regalo.

Aunque ahora no había tiempo para hacer regalos, ya estaban lunes y los regalos los dejaba el martes. Jason no podía dejar nada porque la escuela estaba cerrada e intuía que para cuando llegara el martes, P ya habría dejado el suyo.

El día lunes en la noche, se embarcaron en el bus que los llevaría de regreso. El entrenador aún soltaba frases con su megáfono y prometía que Valdez se las pagaría. Jason fue con Percy, que una vez más se quedó dormido. No lo culpaba el viaje le había enfermado un poco y además con todo lo que se había comido.

Pero la llegada del martes y el saber que su rosa azul estaba bien, habían animado a Jason. Apenas llego se aseguró que esta estuviera a salvo, a pesar de la mirada reprobatoria de Thalia.

—Te dije que la cuidarían —Regañaba Thalia cuando lo llevaba a la escuela el martes en la mañana.

—Si, pero es que amenazaste con que la ibas a cuidar tu —Se acomodaba los lentes y su hermana resoplaba.

—Eres malo Jason —Lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados y luego suspiro —Perseo llegara la otra semana, el jueves de la siguiente semana. Él y su novio reservaron el vuelo ya —

—¿Y dónde nos vamos a quedar? — Pregunto porque por ahora seguían en la casa, pero a Perseo no le gustaba esa casa.

—Ya estoy viendo lo de un departamento cerca de aquí, ahí podremos estar los tres. Hable con papá el fin de semana, él está más resignado que mamá —Jason se desabrocho el cinturón y tomo su mochila —Si es de pelear tu custodia y pasarte una mensualidad, papá dijo que el ponía el abogado. Que tú serías mío —

—Siempre seré tuyo —Beso la mejilla de su hermana y huyo de ahí, su hermana se quedó quieta y con la boca ligeramente abierta de la impresión. El corrio al casillero para ver lo que había en el.

—A ver —Abrio la puerta rápido, quería saber que le había dado P y hallo lo que esperaba. Había un sobre azul y una pulsera azul, la del viaje que habían hecho.—Te enocontrare P —

Susurro para si mismo, guardo todo en la mochila con cuidado. Iba a aprovechar que solo una parte de la escuela estaba ahí, los habían repartido en grupos por lo que un grupo recién había salido de viaje. Lo que a Jason le daba más esperanzas de que P estaba más cerca.

—Buenos días chicos —Saludo a todos y cada uno mientras entraban por la puerta y los topa en los salones de clases.

Descarto a personas que ya había descartado, todos tenían pulseras de colores hechas en el viaje. Comenzó a fijarse en la de sus amigos, las de ellos eran azules. Tal como la suya propia.

Primero descartó a Leo que lucia la suya mientras hablaba con Calipso, esta también cargaba la suya. Los dos conversaban animadamente sobre el viaje y la experiencia de las actividades que hicieron.

Descarto a Frank y a Hazel también cuando les vio sus pulseras en el almuerzo, también a Annabeth que cargaba la suya y andaba empujando a Percy que andaba molestando. No podía ver las muñecas de él porque cargaba chaqueta, tampoco pudo ver las de Piper porque andaba igual pero la de los demás si.

—¿Me das tu postre Jason? —Pidió Percy mirándole con esos bonitos ojos verdemar que tenía.

—Si, claro ¿Te gustan mucho los dulces? —Percy sonrió misterioso mientras tomaba el pudin de vainilla de la bandeja, el rubio miraba las muñecas de Percy pero la chaqueta le quedaba grande y no podía ver sus muñecas aunque se estirara.

El resto del almuerzo pasó intentando que Percy y Piper le dejaran ver sus muñecas pero fue imposible de hacer. Al final se rindió y caminó lejos de todos, se escabulló hasta estar en el gimnasio, no había equipos ese día. Así que pudo sacar con calma el sobre y sentarse a leer.

_Querido Jason:_

_Me encantó el viaje ¿No te gustó? Hicimos cosas impresionantes, vimos lugares interesante y aprendimos mucho de todo ¿Tú no? Porque yo si y me encanto aquel lugar, me gusta la naturaleza y su paz._

_¿Recuerdas la actividad del ataúd? Me encantó oírte decir que vivíamos en tu corazón, me encanto saber que te sentías parte de nuestro jardín._

_Lo adore y casi me hecho a llorar, pero no lo hice, porque soy un roble. Los robles no lloran._

_¿A quién engaño? Me tuve que ausentar para poder llorar, no quería que me vieras así._

_Me dio pena ¿ok? _

_Hoy te regalo una pulsera azul, la hice con demasiado cariño. Pensé en ti durante todo el tiempo del viaje, en cada actividad que hacíamos, así que si este viaje fue especial, es porque estuviste en el._

_Gracias por un magnífico viaje Jason._

_Te quiero._

_Att: P_

_Pd: ¿A que me ha quedado linda? _

_Pd2: Si, me he quedado sin pulsera._

_Pd3: Encuentrame pronto Jason._

_Pd4: ¿Te gustan las estrellas? _

Jason sonrió ante las palabras de P, eso le demostraba que tenía que haber sido Piper o Percy, solo ellos se habían ausentado después de la actividad. Se levanto de su lugar y camino de vuelta hacia las aulas.

—Encuentrale —Susurro alguien que estaba tras un pilar donde había estado mirando a Jason, miró su muñeca que estaba con una pulsera azul tejida.

Las clases transcurrieron más aburridas de lo esperado para Jason. En su última clase estuvo con Piper, Percy y Annabeth, casi al final de esta ellos se sacaron las chaquetas que cargaban.

—¿Y tu pulsera Piper? —Annabeth se había dado cuenta y Jason alzó la mirada.

—¿Mi pulsera? —Ella se puso nerviosa —Debo haberla dejado en casa —Sonrio esquivando la mirada inquisitiva de su amiga y la del rubio.

—Deberías tener más cuidado —Decía Percy y Jason tuvo un ligero dorlo viendo la pulsera que estaba en su muñeca. Una pulsera azul tejida, lo que le descartaba de ser P.

Jason estaba más cerca de P.

**_N/A: La actividad del ataúd es de una anécdota que me contó mi querido Beta y pues me pareció Creppy._**

**_Lo que me termino encantando y dije: ¡Hay que usarlo! _**

**_Y pues, aquí está._**

Kasa_27 **_el que me lo _**contó, en serio me gustó la anécdota /._./


	9. Unas Estrellas Azules

Desde el día martes, Jason había estado vigilando y observando a Piper. Ella tenía que ser P, su nombre comenzaba con P. Sabia del lenguaje de las flores, sabia hacer artesanías, pudo haber comprado la rosa en una florería que conocía, sabia coser y hablaba de muchas cosas.

En estos días había sido más cercano a ella, notaba ciertos detalles de ella, su perfume le recordaba al de las cartas, le gustaba el color azul por lo que iba aprendiendo. Además que su pulsera no había aparecido.

—La perdí, siempre pierdo las cosas —Decía ella cada que le preguntaba y eso solo le hacai comprobar más que ella era P. Estaba seguro que era P.

—Te puedo dar la mia —Propuso Jason y ella se lo quedo mirando con cariño.

—No, no te permitiría eso. Es la pulsera del primer viaje que has hecho, no me permitiría quitarte ese recuerdo —Jason sintió su corazón acelerarse tanto que casi se salía de su pecho.

—Al menos sabría que la di por algo bueno —Supo responder y vio las mejillas de ella se tornaron rojas, tanto como las manzanas maduras. Pero negó con la cabeza.

—Es tuya, debes tenerla tu Jay —Susurro ella y luego salió de ahí de inmediato. El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír todo lo que quedó de ese día, ella era tan hermosa como esa rosa azul..

Además que ella había usado un diminutivo de su nombre.

Si tan solo se hubiera dado la vuelta y notara el par de ojos tristes que le veían, estos trataban de no llenarse de lágrimas mientras apartaban la mirada.

El resto de días tuvo problemas en casa, su madre estaba perdiendo más la cordura y su padre estaba tratando de controlarla.

—¡No puedes llevártelo! ¡Es mi hijo! —Decía el sábado por la mañana.

—Jason ve al auto con tu hermana —Hablo su padre. Un hombre entrenado, con la barba bien rasurada, su corbata azul cielo encima de su camisa blanca bien planchada, hacían contraste con su traje oscuro —Es nuestro hijo Beryl todos lo son —

—¡No! ¡Él es mío! —Su madre lo tomo del brazo con fuerza pero Thalia lo ayudo a safarse del agarre de ella. Ella tambaleó y cayó al sofá sentada, en una de sus manos sostenía una botella de ron. Una vez más estaba pasada de copas.

—Es nuestro Beryl y por una vez en esta vida, voy a hacer algo bien por él. Y eso es sacarlo de aquí —Decidio su padre mientras Thalia arrastraba a Jason fuera de casa.

—Tendrás que ir conmigo un momento al trabajo ¿Si? Tengo que avisar que no estaré por ahí y que pasen a alguien a mis turnos —Hablaba Thalia mientras Jason veía por la ventana como la casa en la que creció se llenaba de gritos de parte de su madre, que su padre trataba de calmarla en la puerta de la casa.

—Ella, ella ¿Estará bien? —Pregunto sin despegar la vista de la casa mientras su hermana arrancaba el auto.

—Si de verdad te quiere, si. Ella irá a alcohólicos anónimos, rehabilitación y entonces podrá verte, hasta entonces te quedaras conmigo en un departamento —Explicaba su hermana, el auto estaba cargado con maletas llenas de ropa. Thalia se había tomado la molestia de sacar la rosa de Jason en la madrugada de la habitación y esta estaba en el auto.

Habían usado la noche sin su madre ahí para empacar todo, porque Thalia ya intuía lo que pasaría. Su padre ya tenía puesta la demanda de divorcio, también el pedir la custodia de Jason. Beryl podía decir lo que deseara, pero sabia que Jason si era hijo de Zeus.

Iba a ser un papeleo engorroso pero Jason se alegraba de que estuviera Thalia con él y de que su otro hermano también estuviera por llegar. Era posible que Perseo se quedara más tiempo ahí, así que los tenia a los dos.

—Bien ¿Quieres entrar conmigo? —Pregunto cuando llegaron delante del Hospital Solsticio. Jason lo miró y asintió.

Se bajo del auto junto con Thalia y su rosa. Hacia frío así que estaban abrigados a más no poder, él envolvió la maceta y a la flor un poco con otra bufanda. Su hermana dijo que no tardaría mientras lo dejaba en la sala de espera.

—¿Jason? —El rubio levanto la mirada que cargaba perdida en su celular y vio a un par de ojos azules, el chico le sonreía.

—Hola Will —Saludo animadamente aunque no le ofreció una mano, pues las tenía ocupadas, una con la rosa y otra con el celular.

—¿Qué haces por aquí? —se sento a su lado, tenía puesto un uniforme de color celeste y zapatos cómodos, también un gafete que decía "Voluntario"

—Espero a mi hermana —Le sonrió al rubio, no hacai falta preguntar que hacia Will ahí, su traje lo decía todo. Pero el rubio rizado miro la rosa y sonrio.

—¿Le traes un regalo? Es una rosa azul muy hermosa —Toco suavemente uno de los pétalos de la rosa. Jason frunció ligeramente el ceño, no le gustaba que toquen su rosa —Aunque generalmente se regalan blancas —

—La rosa no es para ella, mi hermana trabaja aquí —Entendio que Will pensaba que estaba viendo a su hermana que estaba internada, cuando no era así.

—Oh ya veo —Solto una risita —Supongo que trabaja en esta área, casi no paso por aquí —Los dos rieron.

—¿En que área estas?

—Por lo general estoy al otro lado, en psicología. Pero me han mandado a traer unos papeles —Señalo una oficina donde parecía que apilaban hojas —Son algunos historiales que deben pasarse a computadora —

—Vamos Jason —Thalia salió de la oficina donde estaba y miró a los dos rubios, estos se pusieron de pie pues se habían acomodado en las sillas de la sala de espera.

—Will, te presento a Thalia. Thalia el es Will

—Will, me suena tu nombre —Ella frunció el ceño en pensamiento.

—¡Will! —Sonó una voz bastante animada por el pasillo.

—De ahí me suena. Eres el hijo del doctor Solace —Razonó Thalia viendo al hombre rubio que se acercaba y vio también como Will salía huyendo a los archivos.

—Nunca lo había visto correr tan rápido —Jason miraba como Will tomaba las carpetas y salía corriendo con el hombre rubio detrás de él.

—El doctor Solace no es una persona discreta, por lo que entendemos porque su hijo prefiere hacer voluntariado del otro lado del edificio, ahí donde el doctor Solace no va casi nunca —Ella río ante eso —Ahora vamos, ya le han dado mi turno a alguien más —

Salieron de ahí enseguida, Jason estuvo feliz cuando llegaron al nuevo departamento. Tenía una habitación con un balcón, su hermana le dio a elegir esa por su rosa. La acomodo en una pequeña mesa y miro la vista, era bonito mirar abajo, había un jardín ahí.

—Si vamos a comprar una casa nueva ¿Puedo tener un jardín? —Pregunto a su hermana cuando estaban almorzando.

—Por supuesto, veo que te ha pegado mucho eso de la jardinería —Comentaba su hermana comiendo su ensalada —Si quieres te consigo quien te enseñe —

—¿Puedes? —Acomodo sus lentes con una sonrisa en los labios, Thalia río por esto.

—Si, conozco a alguien que sabe de flores. Creo que es la madre de un compañero de clases tuyo —Menciono mientras su mirada se perdió por un momento —Más bien creo que es tu amigo —

—¿En serio?

—Si, ella lleva flores al hospital siempre, trabaja en una florería cercana. También atiende en la cafetería del lugar, esa mujer tiene muchos trabajos —Thalia tenia una mirada triste, su sonrisa estaba igual —La vida no es fácil —

—Lo sé, pero ¿Crees que ella puede enseñarme? Me gustaría conocerla —Comenzó a comer con más ánimos, le interesaba plantar un jardín para su rosa.

—Claro que si, ella estará encantada. Y a puesto que sus hijos también —Lo último lo susurró bebiendo su jugo por eso Jason no le oyó.

Thalia estuvo la tarde entera con él pero la mañana del domingo estuvo en llamadas con su padre, con los abogados, con servicios sociales, con clínicas para adictos. La madre de Jason llamó, gritó por el teléfono a él y a su hermana, Thalia le quitó el teléfono y cortó.

Ella lo seguía protegiendo, también llamó Perseo para saludar y ver como estaba todo. Decía que ya estaba listo para el viaje, que estaba aún empacando algunas cosas. Su novio estaba dormido cuando llamó, al parecer dormían juntos.

—¿Y cómo es tu novio? —Se atrevió a preguntar el rubio a su hermano la noche del domingo.

—¿Mi novio? —Perseo sonrió como todo enamorado, ya mismo parecían saltarle corazones a la pantalla. Jason sabía que su hermano estaba completamente enamorado —Él es un chico extraordinario, es muy dulce, también es coqueto a más no poder y tiene el ego por las nubes —Una almohada golpeó a Perseo.

—Pensé que dormía —Murmuró Jason riendo por lo de su hermano.

—¡Te oí! ¡Idiota! —Se escuchaba una voz ronca por el sueño desde el otro lado. Perseo solo reía sobandose el brazo donde dio la almohada.

—A veces tiene el sueño ligero —seguía riendo —Pero es la mejor persona que conocí en la vida —

—Y dile de paso que eres un pedófilo —Se metió Thalia a lado de Perseo, a este se le encendieron las mejillas en rojo.

—No soy pedófilo, el es mayor de edad —Tenia el ceño fruncido.

—Pero cuando se fue no lo era, Pedófilo.

—¡Es un asalta cunas!

—¡No ayudas Tes! —Jason río ante la situación —Debo irme, mi novio se acaba de levantar y me las tiene que pagar. Tu pagarás cuando esté allá Thalia. Adiós, los quiero —

Jason río un rato de eso, Thalia le explicó que el novio de su hermano era dos años menor que él. Así que recién tenía diecinueve años, cuando se fueron a estudiar juntos tenía dieciséis. Así que por eso Thalia decía que era un pedófilo.

El lunes Jason se la pasó mirando a Piper, estaba concentrada en algo, la vio hacer tiras de papel azules en la biblioteca. No es que la estuviera siguiendo, solo se la encontró ahí cuando fue a dejar un libro que le mando el maestro. Había alguien con ella pero no logro verlo, pues la bibliotecaria tocó su hombro.

¿Para qué serían las tiras de papel?

Recordó que P había dicho encuentrame ¿Estaría preparando algo para que él la encuentre? Tal vez estaba haciéndole un camino de algo ¿De estrellas? P mencionó estrellas, pero en el cielo contaminado apenas y se veían ¿Cómo conseguiría estrellas?

A la salida ese lunes, mientras iba a esperar a su hermana vio a Piper. Ella estaba parada en la esquina, seguramente esperando que la recojan. Entonces cuando un auto se detuvo, ella se subió pero Jason vio algo caer de su bolsillo.

Se acercó despacio hasta donde estuvo Piper, miró a todas partes para que nadie le viera y entonces se agachó. En el suelo había una pequeña estrella de color azul, estaba hecha de papel, una de las tiras que estuvo recortando en la biblioteca.

—Debes ser P —Susurro guardando la estrella en su bolsillo. Sonrió mientras veía el auto de su hermana.

—Encontraste a P —Decía alguien mientras lo veía irse con su hermana en el auto. Sonrió con tristeza mientras se hacia a su camino —Esta lloviendo —murmuró pasando las manos con guantes azules por su rostro, pero no había una sola nube en el cielo.

El día martes, Jason estaba desesperado. Quería ver el regalo de P, si eran estrellas azules, no cabria duda de que era Piper y si era ella, se prometió así mismo que la encararia y la invitaría a salir.

—Hey, calma. Siquiera deja que lleguemos —Regañaba Thalia, les costaba un poco más llegar ahí desde el departamento pero Jason estaba desesperado. Miraba por la ventana, se hacía adelante y jugaba con su cinturón de seguridad. Una vez que llegaron salió volando del auto —¡Adiós! ¡Ten un buen día! —Escucho a su hermana gritar pero no volteó.

Sus manos sudaban, su corazón estaba acelerado, sus lentes guardados porque Temia que se le cayeran, aunque tal vez debió ponérselos porque tropezó con alguien que venía saliendo cuando ingresó.

—¡Lo siento! —Le dijo a quien tropezó mientras se apresuraba a ir a su casillero. Se detuvo frente a este y con muchos nervios comenzó a poner la clave del casillero.

Dentro había una botella transparente, estaba adornada con listones y rellena con muchas estrellas de color azul, todas hechas de papel. Miro la nota que colgaba del tapón de la botella, se sacó los guantes y la leyó, no podía esperar al almuerzo para hacerlo o los nervios le matarían.

_Querido Jason: _

_Me encantan las estrellas, porque con ellas se hacen las constelaciones y cada una cuenta una historia. Una fantástica historia, unas llenas de héroes, otras llenas de drama, unas con finales felices y otras no tanto. Y te conceden deseos._

_¿Cuál es tu historia? ¿Quieres ser parte de la mía? ¿Ya has adivinado quién soy? Las estrellas debieron mostrarte la respuesta ¿Qué pediras a cada estrella?_

_Nada sucede por casualidad Jay._

_Att: P _

_Pd: Encuentrame._

_Pd2: Te quiero mucho, Pikachu._

_Pd3: ¿Vemos las estrellas juntos?_

Sonrió como idiota, así que no las había dejado caer por accidente. Ella ya sabia que él la estaba mirando y las dejo para que le descubra, para que sepa que era P.

—Yo también te quiero Piper —Susurro besando la nota, saco la botella y la puso en la mochila.

Sacudió la cabeza, no podía perder más tiempo, tenía que encontrar a Piper y si era antes de clases sería mejor. Corrió hacia el salón de clases, llegó casi sin aliento y tropezando con todo, debía ponerse los lentes. Así lo hizo cuando entró en el salón.

Piper estaba sentada en su lugar de costumbre, miraba al cielo a través de la ventana perdida en pensamientos, su mirada de colores estaba lejana. Y Jason creyó que no podía ser aún más hermosa que eso.

—Piper —Llamo su atención mientras se acercaba a ella, esta volteó despacio y le sonrió dulcemente. El saco de su mochila la botella con estrellas —Tú eres P —Los ojos de ella se abrieron con reconocimiento hacia la botella.

—Jason, yo... —Su rostro se tornó completamente rojo cuando el se acercó más y se sentó a su lado.

—Gracias por todo Piper, yo también te quiero y en serio, te has colado en mi corazón como no tienes idea —Comenzo a decir viendo a los ojos de ella, se notaba que ella lo amaba pero había algo, Jason sentía que algo pasaba pero lo ignoro —¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo? Se que es muy rápido, pero quiero saber más de ti —

Se escuchó un ruido afuera de la puerta y ambos voltearon, pero luego de que nada pasara volvieron a lo suyo. Piper se veía nerviosa pero sonrió y asintió.

El corazón de Jason estaba feliz, aunque no se sentía completo. Algo faltaba a pesar de que encontró P.

El resto del día Jason se tomó el tiempo de estar con Piper, no conversaron de los regalos, porque para eso tendrían la cita. El rubio se sintió en una nube todo ese martes, ella era encantadora, era perfecta a sus ojos, podía decir lo que sea que para él sería un canto que calmaba.

Ella tenía el don de las palabras.

Lo que no sabia es que un corazón se destruía con cada sonrisa brindada a Piper, muy a pesar que había decidido que sea así, que había dejado que pasara. Dolia.

**_N/A: El capítulo de hoy y ya casi terminamos._**


	10. Una Cita Azul

El día miércoles había sido entretenido, Piper le habia explicado que cada estrella tenía una frase para el día. Pero que solo era una para cada dia, un deseo, que tal vez solo dijeran que tenga un brillante día y que siga adelante que todo estaría bien. Otras dirían cosas de amor y cariño.

—¿Cómo te tomaste el tiempo para hacerlas? —Pregunto el día miércoles viendo la frase de la estrella.

—Tuve ayuda, nunca se hacen las cosas solo Jay. Siempre habrá alguien que te ayude —Ella sonreía pero Jason seguía sin sentirse completo, no sabía porque.

Piper lo hacía feliz, cuando sus manos se encontraban tenía una sensación en el estómago, las típicas mariposas, esas que antes decía que no existían. Esas mismas estaban revoloteando por su interior y querían salir cuando hablaba con ella. Se alborotaban y clamaban por atención.

"_Fuiste, serás y eres, mi más Bonita casualidad"_

A Jason le gustó la frase y la comparo con Piper, esta no se equivocaba. Ella era lo más bonito que le había pasado, si ella no hubiera comenzado a escribirle, estaba seguro que aún estaría con Octavian y Dakota soportando sus arrebatos. Aguantando gente que no le quería.

Sin P estaba seguro que no habría cambiado de ambiente, tal vez ni siquiera habría notado que tan mal estaba su vida. Que tan mal estaba todo con su papá y su madre, quizá seguiría bloqueando recuerdos amargos.

Esos mismos recuerdos que eran los que le estaban permitiendo ver las cosas con claridad. Porque el pasado es quien fue y era su base para el futuro, para su presente. Y se dio cuenta que debía superarlo, que encontrar una esquina segura, no era resolver sus problemas.

Que hacerse ciego a ellos, no los solucionaba y tampoco fingir que no existían, que estos estarían ahí si no hacia algo. Ahora lo entendía y los estaba afrontando, lo mejor que podía. Además no lo estaba haciendo solo, sus problemas los estaba afrontando con sus hermanos y con sus amigos, verdaderos amigos.

Su vida estaba cambiando por algo mejor.

Tomo de la mano a Piper en un pasillo el día Jueves, se sentía bien tomar su mano. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y tenía una sonrisa adorable en el rostro.

Y unos ojos lejanos no paraban de llorar mirándoles, se llevó una mano al pecho y estrujo su chaqueta azul tratando de calmar el dolor que sentía.

Jason estaba siendo feliz con Piper, había encontrado a quien le complementaba, ella le alegraba los días y le ayudaba en todo lo que podía.

—¿A dónde quieres ir el sábado? —Pregunto cuando estaban en el almuerzo.

—A ver las estrellas estaría bien. Quisiera ir al planetario, aunque debo ir al hospital por la tarde —Susurro ella no queriendo ser demasiado obvia delante de sus amigos. Ellos solo eran amigos de momento.

—Entonces ahí será, te recogere temprano ¿Te parece? Así podemos ir al parque también —Él estaba encantado con Piper y Piper con él.

—Estos ya parecen novios —Se metió entre ellos Leo —Ya sabia que terminarían así, pero permítanme decirles que ni aún así se librarán de mi —

—De ninguno de nosotros Leo —Rodó los ojos Reyna que estaba conversando con Nico y Calipso, pero le estaba prestando atención a lo que decían.

—Si, de ninguno de nosotros —Añadió Annabeth con una sonrisa un tanto forzada mirando con la esquina de su ojo a alguien que solo miraba su comida y bebía de su jugo —¿Hoy también bebes jugo azul? —Pregunto mirando a esa persona.

—¿Azul? No sabia que vendían jugo azul —Jason se quedó mirando a los chicos.

—Si, es jugo de mora azul, deberías probarlo —Agrego Percy sonriendo y dejando su vaso casi vacío sobre la bandeja de comida.

—Si, es que aquí nuestro amigo tiene una...

—¿Quieres probar Jason? —Percy interrumpió a Annabeth, esta le dio una mirada de advertencia. No le agradaba que hiciera eso. Percy solo le extendió el vaso al rubio.

—Claro —Bebio lo que quedaba del contenido de un solo trago, perdiéndose el intercambio de miradas entre la rubia y el azabache —Es muy bueno —Sonrió devolviendo el vaso a Percy —Últimamente me gustan mucho las cosas azules, así que puede que sea mi nuevo jugo favorito —

—¡¿En serio?! —Percy parecía más animado que de costumbre —Entonces hay que traerte un vaso completo —Tomo a Annabeth del brazo —Vamos —Arrastro a la chica hasta las máquinas de jugos.

—Le emociona el jugo de Mora azul y más que le guste a los demás —Menciono Hazel riendo por la locura de su amigo.

—Es interesante saberlo —Jason siguió conversando con Piper tranquilamente, le contó que su hermano llegaría esa tarde probablemente.

—¿En serio? Debes estarlo anciando mucho —Decía Piper y por un momento Jason sintió un vacío, era como si ella recién se enterara que el tenia un hermano, pero eso no era posible. Él le había dicho a P que tenía dos hermanos —Thalia siempre habla de ustedes en el trabajo —

—¿Conoces a Thalia? —Cuestiono frunciendo el ceño.

—Soy voluntaria en el hospital, Jay —Ella río y Jason se calmó, entonces si sabía de sus hermanos. Siguieron conversando hasta que Percy regreso con el refresco.

Caminaron por los pasillos juntos, las clases y trabajos las recibían juntos, era bonito verlos para todos. Los amigos de ellos, en especial Leo no parecían impresionados de que Piper salga con él y que se vea tan feliz por ello. Ellos sabían que ella sentía algo por el rubio, que siempre había querido estar cerca de él, pero nunca había hecho un movimiento.

—Le avise a papá que saldría el sábado y dijo que quería aprobar mi ropa para la salida ¿Puede haber algo más dulce que eso? —Mencionaba ella a la hora de la salida.

—Si, que me apunté con una escopeta y me amenacé con que no lastime a su niña —Bromeó Jason y ella río más, esa risa que el estaba amando con locura.

—¡Hey! —Una voz saludo a lo lejos y Jason alzo la mirada, comenzó a buscar el origen de la voz. Él conocía esa voz, aunque solo haya sido un Hey.

—¡Perseo! —Sus ojos se iluminaron como nunca y corrió, hasta dónde estaba un chico alto desgarbado, cabello negro y ojos azules como los de Jason. Lo abrazó con tal fuerza, que cualquiera podría apostar que le partiría unas cuantas costillas.

—Dios, de verdad que estas más alto —Perseo los abrazo con fuerza también —Dejame verte, déjame —Lo despego de su cuerpo, acomodo sus lentes y lo vio fijamente —Ya no queda nada de mi hermanito bebé —

—Hey, tendré que patentar eso de hermano bebé, ahora cualquier tarado lo usa –Se quejo una voz detrás de Perseo, este gruño sin soltar a Jason. El rubio miro por encima del hombro de su hermano, había un chico muy familiar y peculiar detrás de él.

—¡Tes! —Escucho detrás de él una voz y volteó inmediatamente a verlo. Ahí estaba a quien se le parecía el chico.

—¡Hermano bebé! —El chico de atrás corrió y abrazó a Percy.

—Ese es, Teseo mi novio —Señalo al chico que estaba abrazando a Percy. Eran muy parecidos entre sí. Jason se soltó un poco de Perseo y miro a Piper que solo sonreía divertida ante todo esto.

—Dios, te extrañé mucho —El chico prácticamente extrangulaba a Percy pero a este no parecía importarle demasiado.

—¿Y mi saludo? Yo los traje y yo los llevaré —Se metió Thalia sosteniendo las llaves del auto.

—Bien, ya vinimos por él. Vamos a Casa Niños —Decía una mujer de cabello castaño. Jason se la quedo mirando un momento, hasta que fue envuelta por los dos azabaches de ojos verdemar.

—Cierto —Jason se separó un momento y tomó la mano de Piper —Ella es Piper, una amiga —

—Una amiga especial me imagino —Perseo río por la cara de Jason, su rostro se encendió en rojo puro. —Mucho gusto, soy Perseo. Soy soltero —

—No le creas —Dijo Teseo —Tiene mi nombre por todas partes —

—Demasiada información, cariño —Decía Sally.

—La única alma inocente aquí no escuchó, así que estamos bien —El estaba subiendo los oídos de Percy que solo sonreía divertido por su hermano.

—Hey, Piper también debe tener un alma inocente —Alego Thalia y Teseo pareció pensarlo, miro a Piper y luego a Jason.

—Tienes razón, me disculpo bella dama —Se adelantó y besó la mano de Piper con delicadeza, a Jason le dio algo en el estómago, igual a Perseo —Bonitas manos, me imagino que te encantan las artesanías. Un día podrías mostrarme, también se hacer algunas —Se pego mucho a Piper y esta solo río.

—Veo que ni la universidad te quita lo incorregible —Menciono Piper y Teseo rio con ganas.

—¿Se conocen? —Preguntaron Jason y Perseo al mismo tiempo.

—Claro que si, es amiga de mi hermano ¿Por qué no habría de conocerla? —Ladeo ligeramente la cabeza y la puso sobre el hombro de Piper, pero de un momento a otro se separó y corrió a donde Percy —¿Has llorado? ¿Por qué has estado llorando? ¿Quién te hizo llorar? —

—Tes, no hagas eso —Percy trataba de sacarse a su hermano de encima —Tuve una reacción alérgica, es todo —

—¿Tienes alergias? Pensé que ya las habías dejado —Teseo lo abrazó protectoramente.

—Vamos ya a casa, ahí podrán hablar y ponerse al corriente. Nos vemos otro día Perseo, cuídate Thalia —La madre de ellos se despidió mientras Teseo parecía hacerle un interrogatorio a Percy caminando hacia el auto.

—Claro que si Sally —Decían Thalia y Perseo.

—La mejor Suegra que existe.

—Hasta que te de con el sartén por sacarle lo virgen a su hijo de dieciséis ¿Ella ya sabe no?

—No fue a los dieciséis —Perseo estaba tan rojo que le podía hacer competencia al propio color rojo y ganarle. Jason y Piper rieron por esto.

—Pero Sally no lo sabe ¿Quieres que le diga?

—No, cállate —Perseo le hacia señas de que guarde silencio.

—Entonces hoy cenamos de manos de Perseo, quiero comer algo bueno —Mencionaba ella —Hay que celebrar a la amiga de Jason, que espero que pronto sea algo más —Ahora fue turno de Piper para enrojecer.

—Creo que ya llegaron por mi —La chica salió corriendo hacia un auto mientras los hermanos de Jason reían malvadamente.

—Me agrada tu futura novia, aunque habría preferido a alguien más —Decía Thalia y por mas que Jason pregunto ella no dijo a quién habría preferido.

El día viernes no fue a clases, se la pasó con Perseo y Thalia, también con la del novio de este. Percy tampoco fue a clases, aunque parecía más quieto que de costumbre.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Pregunto Jason cuando los dejaron un momento solos. Percy solo miraba como todos patinaban en la pista frente a ellos.

—Si, estoy bien —Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos del abrigo, entrecerraba los ojos viendo a la gente —¿Por qué a la gente le gusta estar sobre el hielo? —

—No sé ¿Les parece divertido caminar sobre el agua? —Jason puso un vaso de chocolate caliente delante de Percy.

—Hace mucho frío, no lo veo divertido —Este pareció ignorarlo y miraba al suelo, el rubio se sentó a su lado, puso la taza caliente contra la mejilla de Percy. Este dio un ligero brinco por esto.

—Eso es porque a ti te gusta estar bajo el agua y no sobre ella —Decia a Percy mientras le ponía la taza en sus manos —Esta caliente, ten cuidado —

—Lo tendré —Soplo un poco antes de beber un sorbo —¿Vas a salir con Piper? —

—Si, el sábado —Murmuró Jason —Iremos al planetario, quiere ver las estrellas —

—Espero que seas bueno con ella, es una de mis mejores amigas Grace —Solto el azabache en tono "amenazante" y el rubio río ante esto.

—La voy a cuidar bien, no te preocupes por eso —Aseguro mirando a su hermano que jugaba con su novio y pronto Thalia se les tiró encima —Auch —

—¿Qué pasó? —Percy levantó la cabeza hacia la pista.

—Thalia le cayó encima a Perseo y a Teseo, pero el más lastimado es Perseo —Escucho la suave risa de Percy mientras intentaba que el chocolate no se derrame, por el movimiento que hacía al reírse.

—Suficiente de patinaje —Se quejo Perseo regresando a dónde estaban ellos, estaba con la cara roja, tenía nieve en el rostro y la ropa maltrecha.

—Eso es porque no sabes patinar —Se burlo Teseo —Hey ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi hermano? —Se sentó a lado de Percy y le arrebató la taza de chocolate de las manos.

—Ey, era mío —Percy hizo un puchero queriendo que le devuelvan la taza y mirando hacia dónde estaba su hermano. Pero no hizo nada más por quitarle la taza.

—No puedes estar defendiendo algo que no es azul —Replico el mayor y saco algo de su bolsillo. Jason se quedó mirandoles un rato ¿Azul? ¿Qué pasaba con el azul?

—Es que me la dio Jason, no podía molestarlo con eso —Refuto Percy, froto sus ojos con algo de molestia y después miro a su hermano nuevamente.

—Pero si siempre cargas tu ración en el bolsillo —Teseo vertió algo en la taza y pronto estaba de color azul y con un suave aroma a chicle.

—¿Tomas chocolate azul? —Pregunto algo incrédulo el rubio mirando la taza y viendo como Percy parecía verle embelesado.

—Me gustan las bebidas azules —Bebio más del chocolate, ahora azul.

—Ellos tienen una obsesión con eso, no les hagas mucho caso —Decía Perseo hasta que su novio le lanzo una bola de nieve.

—Tampoco le hagas mucho caso al tarado de tu hermano —Le lanzo otra bola mientras los demás reían.

—No te preocupes, eso ya me lo dijo Thalia —Rieron aún más con la indignación de Perseo ante eso.

Pasearon todo el día y Jason olvido por completo el chocolate azul, Percy estuvo con él todo el tiempo. A pesar de que era bastante torpe al caminar y a veces se trababa en sus palabras, pero era por el frío, a Jason también le pasó.

—Mi lengua se congelo —Jason trataba de calentar su lengua con su mano, los demás reían de esto.

El día viernes fue precioso para ellos, en la tarde dejaron a Percy y Teseo cerca de su casa, el primero se veía muy cansado. Parecía que le iba a dar un resfriado, estornudo un par de veces por el frío.

Y al fin había llegado el día esperado. Era sábado por la mañana. Jason estaba de pie frente a una gran casa, tenía el cabello perfectamente peinado, ropa casual, zapatos deportivos, su hermana le había prestado su auto para la cita.

—Bien, aquí vamos Jason —Soltó el aire que tenía retenido, se dio ánimos y avanzo por el camino hasta la puerta de la casa. Más bien mansión.

—Buenos días ¿En qué le puedo servir? —Saludo una mujer con un traje de color gris y un delantal blanco.

—Buenos días, soy Jason Grace. Soy amigo de Piper, vine a verla —El trato de sonar lo más calmado posible, pero la verdad era que estaba aterrado, sus vellos estaban erizados, su corazón latía desbocado. Si no fuera porque estaba atrapado en su pecho, seguro que habría salido y ya estaría al otro lado de Estados Unidos.

—Ya se la llamo —La mujer entro con calma a la casa. Jason estaba ahí de pie, sintiéndose cada vez más y más nervioso, se dedicó a mirar la casa por fuera. Había un jardín gigantesco, flores dr muchos tipos y colores. El rubio se comenzó a preguntar si Piper tenía el rosal de su rosa azul.

Pero por más que miro y volvió a mirar en el jardín, solo había rosas; Rojas, Blancas y rosadas. No había rosas azules ¿Estaría en otro Jardín? Quizá después Piper le dejaría ver el rosal de su rosa, quería ver que tan grande era, quería saber si su rosa tenía hermanas.

—Aquí está el que se quiere llevar a mi hija —Una voz llamo su atención, la puerta se había abierto dejando ver a un hombre, tenía el cabello castaño como el de Piper, ojos oscuros y una barba bien estilizada, tenía una camisa normal, unos pantalones grises y zapatos de suela.

—Papá basta —Se quejo Piper saliendo a su lado, estaba más bonita que otros días a los ojos de Jason. Llevaba el cabello en una trenza a un lado, una pluma azul como la que el guardaba, colgaba de la parte final de su cabello. Traía puesta una blusa rosado pálido sencilla, unos shorts Jean y unos zapatos Converse.

—Solo quiero conocer al joven, ese que pretende robarme a mi bella hija —Decía el hombre, Piper se sonrojó hasta las orejas, tomo a Jason del brazo y lo arrastró de ahí.

—Adiós papá, regresaremos temprano.

—¡Eso espero y cuidado con esas manos Grace!

—No le hagas caso —Jason río por todo eso, tomo bien la mano de Piper y corrieron al auto. Se subieron y se embarcaron en su cita, dejaron que la música llenara el silencio que los invadía de vez en cuando.

—¿Por qué decidiste enviar los regalos ahora? —Pregunto Jason cuando llegaron al planetario, Piper revisaba su celular de cuando en cuando.

—Porque dije que sería este año, o era Nunca —Ella río por esto mirando el celular, como si recordara algo —Y también alguien me hizo prometer que lo iba a intentar —

—¿Quién? —Quizo saber pero Piper ya había bajado del auto. Prácticamente tuvo que correr detrás de ella. Compraron los boletos y algo de comida. —¿Por qué azul Piper? —

—¿Por qué no azul Jason? —Ella le sonrió mientras la función comenzaba, a pesar de era lo mismo que le respondió en la carta, Jason no sintió que fuera P quien se lo decía, pero, ella era P ¿verdad? Toda la función Piper parecía distraída, le sonreía de vez en cuando pero aún así parecía que su mente no estaba ahí.

Su mente estaba en otro lugar y Jason se comenzaba a preguntar dónde. Estaba un poco cansado de ver que no dejaba de mirar sus mensajes, la pantalla encendida de su celular parecía más importante que él.

—¿Qué pasa Piper? ¿No te diviertes? —Pregunto en susurros mirando a la chica, ella estaba mirando una vez más el celular.

—Si, pero... —Su celular comenzó a vibrar —Lo siento, debo contestar —Ella salió de ahí de inmediato. Jason la siguió —No, no puede. No, él... no —

—¿Qué pasa Piper?

—Necesito ir al hospital, vámonos por favor —Ella suplico con el rostro comenzando a llenarsele de lágrimas. Jason no pudo negarse ante tal petición.

**_N/A: El capítulo de hoy :3_**

**_Ya casi llegamos al final._**


	11. Una Noticia Azul

_Queridos amigos y Jason:_

_Si, Jason está a parte. Porque a Jason lo veo más que como un amigo_

_¿Aunque me sienta así seguiré estando en tu corazón Jason?_

_¿Aún tendré un lugar en él?_

_¿Me vas a odiar?_

_Ame pasar el día contigo, adore cada momento. A pesar de que no pude ver todo, lo percibí todo, pude ver tu sonrisa una última vez._

_Adoro tus hoyuelos._

_Perdón Piper._

_Disculpa lo del chocolate, disculpa lo de la bebida, perdón por todo a todos._

_Annabeth disculpa por ser cobarde, por no haber dicho todo el martes en la cafetería, perdón por eso. Se que siempre me has dicho que debía hacerlo, que no importaba lo que pasara debia hacerlo pero no pude. Era el momento de Piper._

_Yo nunca tendré mi momento._

_Annabeth, no te enojes con nadie, no te molestes con Piper. Todo fue mi plan, cada cosa, cada detalle, cada minuto y cada palabra, yo la calculé._

_Piper fue mi cómplice y solo hizo lo que le pedí: Ser valiente por los dos._

_Para cuando lean esto, probablemente ya no los podré ver, quizá ya no esté. Por eso me voy despidiendo de ustedes y rogando que no se enojen con nadie, yo he sido quien decidió todo._

_El viaje del martes pasado fue lo mejor, fue el último. Recuerdo cuanto le tuve que suplicar a mi madre por poder ir, ella quería que me quedara._

_Ella sabía cuán mal me iba a sentar el viaje, pero aún así cedió a mis súplicas._

_Gracias mamá, eres la mejor._

_Ese viaje es lo mejor que me llevaré, me llevo cada una de sus palabras grabadas en mi mente y en mi corazón. Me hicieron llorar y pensar en cada uno de ustedes. Me vi en el reflejo de aquel espejo dentro del ataúd._

_Solo pude pensar en cuando estaría dentro, cuando de verdad ya no esté, no habría podido oír sus palabras ese día pero ahora las sé y me alegro poder oírlas._

_Me tuve que ausentar para poder llorar y soportar el dolor, gracias Piper. Sólo tú sabías de mi dolor, perdón por tener que aguantarme, perdón por todos los favores. Espero que tu cita con Jason salga bien._

_Espero poder oír de ella._

_Aunque ya no creo que de el tiempo, cada vez el dolor aumenta en mi pecho, no creo resistir hasta después de eso._

_Solo esperaba el regreso de Teseo._

_No, Tes, mamá no me tiene consentido y si, estoy más ligero. Me gustó ver la sirenita contigo y que estés a mi lado en este momento. No encontré otro momento para escribir._

_Adoro ir en tu espalda, aún recuerdo cuando me contabas sobre papá. Me alegró verte una vez más, a pesar de que fuera la última._

_Perdón por lo que he hecho._

_Perdón por dejarte solo con mamá y Perseo._

_No quería arrebatarte tus sueños, así que por eso me calle e hice que mamá callara._

_Perdón a todos mis amigos, se que tenían derecho a saber, que todos me quieren, que soy importante para ustedes. Pero no había nada que pudieran hacer, era mi decisión, es mi decisión y de nadie más._

_Perdón a mi madre por todo lo que le he hecho sufrir, Espero que seas feliz con Paul, se que el podrá reconfortarte, por eso he permitido que te lleve a cenar seguido, lo necesitabas aunque nunca lo quisieras admitir._

_Espero que se casen y que tengas un hijo mejor que el que te deja._

_Jason, debo confesar, si es que Piper no lo ha dicho. Aunque se que lo dirá._

_Yo te di todo._

_Cada estrella tiene un deseo, me tomo dos meses terminar todas las estrellas, en ella puse cada cosa que quería decirte cuando te confesara lo que siento. También hay deseos de Piper, ella también te ama._

_Solo pensaba en ti mientras hilaba la pulsera, solo te veía a ti mientras hacia la pulsera y crei que debías tenerla. Piper a regañadientes me dio la de ella, sabia que lo notarias. Vi como revisabas las muñecas de todos, pero aunque lo deseara con el Alma, no debías verme a mi, tenías que ver a Piper._

_Cuando te oí decirle que sabías que era P, no lo puedo negar: Mi corazón se rompió. Yo fui quien hizo ruido afuera de la puerta, fue conmigo que tropezarse aquel día._

_Había llegado un poco tarde y casi no pude esconderme después de dejar de la botella, pero no importaba demasiado, yo era aún más invisible en ese momento. Tanto que no notaste que tropezaste conmigo. Porque yo no importaba._

_Yo no importo._

_Jason, comenzaste a ser feliz. Me alegro haber sido partícipe de eso. Creo que hice lo mejor para ti, yo siempre te había visto de lejos, el como mirabas al cielo, ese que me recuerda tus ojos, cada momento del día para mi tenia tus ojos Jason._

_Te he visto usar el collar también, el avión es del día que nuestros hermanos se fueron. Se que bloquearse ese día, pero yo siempre lo recordaré, me sonreiste ese día, me grabé tu sonrisa en pensamientos. Estabas feliz por tu hermano a pesar de todo y yo fui feliz por ti._

_Me defendiste de Octavian y Dakota, aquel día en los baños ¿Lo recuerdas? Supongo que no, yo no pertenecía a tu mundo y tu no eras del mío, pero aún así te enfrentaste a él, pusiste la cara por mi. Me ayudaste a recoger mis cosas y a salir de ahí, me regalaste otra sonrisa y la guarde como la anterior._

_Pero ¿Sabes cuando fue la primera vez que me sonreiste? Apuesto que no, tu madre estaba disgustada contigo ese día, supongo que bloqueaste ese día. Estabas en el parque, Thalia te llevo ahí mientras tus padres y hermano peleaban en casa._

_Estabas asustado de lo que pasaría pero aún así corriste a mi cuando caí del columpio ¿Sabes lo primero que vi después del golpe? Fueron tus ojos, teníamos ocho años, pero aún así yo quedé encantado con ellos. Me sonreiste tratando cuando trate de animarte y en ese momento supe que quería ver esa expresión en tu rostro una vez más._

_Cuando me enteré de tus pesadillas por medio de Thalia y Piper, supe que tenía que ayudarte y lo hice de la única manera que supe. Hice un atrapasueños._

_Mi padre le enseñó a Teseo a hacerlos, a mi también pero era muy pequeño para hacerlos, así que Teseo me termino de enseñar. Hice con mucho cariño el tuyo. Porque en serio, solo quiero que tengas buenos sueños._

_Por eso también hice la almohada, aunque mamá me ayudó a bordarla ¿Sabes lo que suele decir ella? Que los mejores regalos son los que están hechos a mano, porque están llenos de sentimientos. Así que a pesar de que no soy bueno con la costura, espero que mis sentimientos basten, ella fue llena de buenos deseos para ti._

_La pluma azul la encontré en un paseo y me recordó a tus ojos, me gustan las cosas azules. Me gustan tus ojos. Me gustó la pluma y el significado que tiene, porque si provino del cielo, mi madre me explico lo espiritual de las plumas cuando la encontré. Y quise que te dieras cuenta de que hay mucha gente real que te quiere._

_Y la rosa, ella tiene su historia Jason. Cuando me dijeron que no podía nadar, por mis pulmones, mamá dijo que me concentrara en algo más y me encontré con algo especial._

_Mi madre trabaja en una florería, a veces solía ayudar ahí y entonces llego algo muy especial, algo que me recordó a ti y que amé desde el primer momento que te vi. Brotes de rosas azules._

_Mamá me dejó plantarlas en casa, las he cuidado cada día desde que llegaron, y entonces, cuando creí que tendría valor. Todo comenzó._

_La vida es extraña, en un momento estaba bien, empezaba las vacaciones de verano. Los Dolores de cabeza me habían seguido durante el año escolar, pero pensé que se irían con las vacaciones._

_Me equivoqué._

_Un día desperté y caí._

_Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, mi mundo se había acabado y ni me estaba enterando._

_Pensé que las náuseas, el vómito, el dolor de cabeza, mi torpeza irremediable, mis palabras trabadas, no eran mi culpa._

_Pero ya era tarde._

_Es tarde._

_Para cuando lean esto, ya estará terminado._

_Una vez más, les pido disculpas, les pido perdón, no es culpa de mi madre. Ella trató de convencerme, tampoco de Piper, ella habló conmigo y me escuchó, no es culpa de Thalia. Ella solo me cuidó y me protegió. No es culpa de Apolo o de Asclepio, ellos tampoco tienen la culpa, su juramento de médicos les prohíbe decir algo._

_La culpa es solo mía._

_La primera vez que los oí, me quedé en blanco, me quede quieto, mi mundo se detuvo y no sabía que hacer, pero supe una cosa._

_No quería que me vieran destruido._

_No queria que su dolor se extienda._

_No quería tratamiento._

_No iba a dejar que mi madre gastara el dinero que no tenía en mi, en algo que era inútil, no podían sacarlo sin matarme, o dejarme como un vegetal._

_Es inoperable._

_Eso le dijeron a mamá y la escuché llorar._

_Nunca me ha gustado verla llorar._

_Y de mi dependía que eso no durara demasiado._

_Quiero que seas feliz mamá, no merecías un hijo enfermo, no podías pasar una vez más por la tortura. No podía dejar que otra vez tardarás años en pagar algo por lo que era inútil pelear, donde la guerra ya estaba ganada._

_Mis manos tiemblan, mi vista casi se ha ido, casi no puedo escribir. El dolor me está matando._

_Espero poder ver las flores mañana, aunque sea una última vez._

_Te amo Jason, perdón por no ser valiente y decirlo antes._

_Te amo mamá._

_Perdón Teseo, también te amo. ¿Seguire siendo tu hermano bebé?_

_Los amo amigos, aunque no soy tu tipo Nico. Los amo y perdón por no decirles, perdón por cobrar su unión así._

_Sigan siempre juntos por mi._

_Att: Percy Jackson._

_Pd: Amo los posdatas._

_Pd1: Es azul, porque mi padre reto a mi madre de que no podía hacer una cena completa de un solo color ¿Adivina quien comio pavo y ensalada de papas azul?_

_Pd2: Quiero flores azules._

_Pd3: ¿Si hay otro mundo, dejarás que te ame de nuevo Jason?_

Percy cayó presa del sueño junto a su hermano, estaba cansado. La cabeza le había estado doliendo demasiado, las pastillas ya no tenían efecto, sus palabras ya no salían como quería. Evito hablar en la noche cuando estaba sentado en la sala con su hermano y en la cena también.

—Percy —Llamo su hermano somnoliento, se había quedado dormido a su lado después de traerle a la cama —Te has desaropado —Acomodo las cobijas sobre su hermano.

—Deberías estar dormido —Su madre había estado en la puerta mirandoles.

—Lo estaba, pero creo que Percy ha estado haciendo de las suyas —Saco algunos papeles que su hermano sostenía entre sus manos. Sally se apresuró a ir a su lado y le quitó los papeles, los puso en una carpeta y la guardo en el escritorio.

—Seguramente son para su amor, no me va a perdonar si los lees delante mío —Teseo hizo un puchero.

—Lo tienes muy consentido —Se quejo, su madre río como si supiera algo que él no. Se acercó a su hijo con cuidado y besó su frente.

—Es el menor de los dos, es normal —Ella río ante el rostro de indignación de su hijo, se acercó a Percy, acomodó su cobija, peinó sus cabellos y besó su mejilla —Te amo Percy —

—Mamá ¿Pasa algo? —Teseo había estado presinteindo que algo pasaba, su madre solo siguió mirando a Percy y acariciando su cabello.

—No pasa nada cariño.

—Has estado llorando, él también, tiene ojeras mamá y esta ligero. Quiero saber que pasa —Miro a su madre suplicante por una respuesta, ella solo sonrió con tristeza.

—Nada, no pasa nada —Ella seguía con la mirada en su hijo menor —Cada día se parecen más a su padre, su carácter, su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus expresiones —

—Pero el que más se parece es Percy, yo me he terminado pareciendo a ti —Murmuró Teseo y Sally dejo que se le escaparan las lágrimas.

—Los dos, son como él. Ustedes son mi mundo y a veces, no se si debo seguir con mi vida.

—¿Te preocupa Paul? ¿Te preocupa que no lo aceptemos? —Se levantó y abrazó a su madre que comenzó a sollozar —Lo que más queremos los dos es que seas feliz, te lo mereces —Sally tuvo que abrazar a su hijo, el la contuvo como cuando tenía ocho años.

Como el día en que su padre los dejo, como el dia en que su padre ya no volvió, porque se perdió en el mar. Siempre quisieron creer que un día volvería, pero era imposible.

—Debes dormir cariño, mañana será un largo día —Abrazo con fuerza a su hijo, ya tenía el sentimiento de que el final estaba llegando —Buenas noches —

—Buenas noches mamá —Beso su mejilla y decidió volver a la cama con su hermano, lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo —Buenas noches hermano bebé, te amo —Beso su frente mientras lo abrazaba, comenzó a cantar aquella canción vieja que su padre cantaba en las noches de tormenta, cuando los rayos los asustaban. Se durmió con él entre sus brazos.

La mañana siguiente, el sol entraba por la ventana, el frío también entraba por ella y el aire helado hizo que el menor de los azabaches se resolviera en la cama. Soltó un quejido, no por el frío, por el dolor de su cabeza. Abrió los ojos.

—¿La luz? —Susurro frotando sus ojos, su respiración comenzó a alterarse. El miedo comenzó a dominar cada parte de su ser, sus manos temblaron. Toco su rostros con desesperación, quería ver la luz —No, no, mis rosas. Por favor, solo una vez más, solo. Por favor —

El dolor apenas le permitía moverse pero aún así se sacó las cobijas de encima, comenzó a llorar con fuerza, sus piernas no aguantaron su peso y calló al suelo sosteniendo su cabeza gritando de dolor.

—¡Percy! ¡Percy! ¡Mamá! —Teseo se levantó de inmediato cuando escuchó el ruido sordo del cuerpo de su hermano chocando contra el piso y se asustó más al escuchar su grito, se apresuró a ir a su lado. Los pasos de su madre en el pasillo no se hicieron esperar —¡¿Qué le pasa a Percy?! —

—Una ambulancia, llama a la ambulancia —Sally sostenía los brazos de Percy que comenzaron a temblar, todo su cuerpo comenzó a vibrar. Teseo no espero más, tomo el celular y marco a la ambulancia —Resiste por favor, por favor, solo un poco más, por favor no te rindas ahora, no lo hagas. Eres mi niño valiente —Ella sostenía a su hijo contra su cuerpo tratando de que no se haga daño.

Teseo no sabia lo que pasaba pero sabia que no era bueno.

**_N/A: Y ya casi llegamos al final :3 _**


	12. Un Alma Azul

Jason conducía por la carretera lo más rápido que estaba permitido. Piper iba a su lado con el celular, no había dejado de ver la pantalla y llorar, trataba de calmarse pero no podía, simplemente parecía que no podía. Veía la pantalla y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Piper ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —Pregunto el rubio cuando se detuvieron en un semáforo. Piper alzó la cabeza y le sonrió con tristeza.

—P está sufriendo —Jason la miro sin entender.

—¿Por qué estás sufriendo? —Piper río con amargura.

—Yo no, dije que P esta sufriendo —El ruido de los demás autos hicieron que Jason regrese a ver el camino —No hay un solo P. Somos el equipo P ¿Lo recuerdas? —

—Leo lo mencionó —Murmuro el rubio mirando el camino, todo el asunto de Piper diciendo eso de P lo comenzó a estresar.

—Percy es P —Mencióno y Jason detuvo el auto de golpe, Piper se estremeció mientras el rubio volteaba a mirarla demasiado asombrado, demasiado contrariado y confundido —Y ahora esta en el hospital —

—Pero... tu eres P —Ella movio la cabeza de un lado a otro, no negaba era más como un más o menos.

—Soy una parte de P, la otra es Percy y necesito que vayamos con él, haya poder explicarte todo —Hablo ella mirando la pantalla de su celular, Jason logró ver la foto que tenía en el fondo. Era una foto de ella con Percy, el estaba detrás de ella, pasaba un brazo por detrás de su cuello y hacia una seña de amor y paz. Piper hacia la misma seña pero con la mano contraria y sonreía mucho —Percy es uno de mis mejores amigos —

—Lo sé, los he visto —Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Tu has visto lo que te hemos permitido ver.

—No entiendo —Nego con la cabeza y se sumieron en el silencio, ella acariciaba la pantalla del celular con sus dedos y las lágrimas seguían rodando por sus mejillas. Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento, ella solo se quedó mirando al frente.

—¿Sabes como conocí a Percy? — Jason negó con la cabeza —Cuando me mudé con papá, la escuela era nueva y no era bien aceptada, pero él me sonrió, se hizo mi amigo. No le importaba quien era mi padre, el solo quería a Piper, la niña de las trencitas. No importaba que no tuviera mamá, no importaba que mi padre fuera famoso y no le importaba que no fuera blanca como las demás niñas. A él solo le importo que era una niña más, igual que tú —Jason se la quedo mirando.

Recordó un día en el parque, Thalia lo llevó porque sus padres se estaban peleando con Perseo, no quería que escuchara la discusión. El tenía ocho años, no era sociable, no le gustaba el parque pero ella siempre insistía en llevarlo. Entonces estando en el borde del parque, lo vio.

Un niño azabache estaba jugando con sus amigos, corrían por todo el lugar y eran muy ruidosos, a Jason no le gustaba el ruido, le recordaba a su casa con los gritos de sus padres y sus hermanos. Y entonces el azabache quedó en los columpios, estaba riendo a todo pulmón como si no tuviera problemas.

Hasta que se cayó al suelo.

El pequeño rubio corrió hasta él, los demás amigos del niño se habían ido a jugar y no notaron que el cayo.

—¿Estás bien? — pregunto estando a su lado, el niño abrió los ojos. Unos preciosos verdemar, sus mejillas estaban rojas y se apresuró a ponerse de pie.

—Si, estoy bien ¿Por qué lloras tú? —Señaló su rostro, Jason pasó las manos por su cara había estado llorando por sus padres.

—Mi madre estaba muy enojada y por eso —El niño azabache le sonrió y limpio su rostro con sus manos.

—Ya no llores, mami dice que es mejor sonreír aunque todo este mal —Luego sacudió sus ropas y le volvió a sonreír, Jason no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se posara en sus labios. Deseaba tener una mami como la de el —¿Quieres jugar? —

—S...

—¡Jason! ¡Thalia! —La voz de su madre le llamó la atención, volteó a verla. Ella estaba con un vestido bonito pero su expresión daba miedo. —¡Vamos a casa! —Se lo llevo a arrastrar del parque, Jason bloqueó ese día porque su madre lo trató mal.

—Vamos Jason —Piper lo jalo del brazo, entonces también la recordó. Ese mismo día en el parque mientras se iba, tropezó con una niña de bonitos ojos y la ayudó a ponerse de pie, también le sonrió a ella y luego se fue.

Caminaron por los pasillos del hospital, la gente solo le sonreía a Piper pero esta solo seguía caminando, no miraba a nadie. Pasaron por el auto de neurología, no estaba entendiendo porque iban ahí ¿Qué era lo que sucedió con Percy?

—¡Tenían que decirme! ¡Es mi hermano! —Escucharon la voz por uno de los pasillos, pronto vieron que no eran los únicos que se dirigieron ahí. Un par de azabaches iban delante de ellos, Jason los reconoció, eran sus hermanos.

—¡Tes! ¡No! ¡Tes! —Su hermano se adelantó y abrazó a otro azabache, lo reconoció como Teseo, el hermano de Percy. Estaba por agredir a un hombre rubio que tenía enfrente, un doctor rubio que estaba junto a su madre.

—¡Déjame! ¡Es mi hermano bebé! ¡Y ellos! ¡Ellos...! —Jason notó que pronto dejó forcejear con su hermano, su pecho comenzó a temblar y sonido angustiante comenzó a crecer en su garganta. Teseo estaba llorando y pronto se derrumbó en los brazos de Perseo.

—Tes ya, calma, Tes —Perseo lo agarro fuertemente y lo condujo hasta las sillas, mismas que parecían haber sido golpeadas antes.

—Él... no puede, él no —Era lo único que se lograba entender de lo que decía Teseo, estaba llorando como un niño perdido en un lugar gigante, se aferraba a la camisa de Perseo, era eso lo que parecía mantenerlo ahí y no desmayado.

Jason reparó en que la madre de Percy seguía junto al hombre rubio, que había otro hombre que estaba abrazandola. Le reconoció como un maestro de la escuela, Paul Blofis, este estaba consolando a la mamá de Percy y que en la puerta de la habitación de la que parecía haber salido Teseo había otro hombre. Otro doctor. Este solo veía la escena con suma tristeza.

—Piper —Thalia se acercó a los dos, los abrazo con fuerza —Lamento todo esto —Ella también parecía al borde del llanto.

—Él... él

—No, aún no. Él está estable por ahora, pero no será por mucho —Susurro Thalia y miro a Jason, este estaba quieto. El mundo de Jason se había detenido, como cada vez que algo doloroso pasaba. Su hermana lo estrechó entre sus brazos —Tranquilo, estoy aquí —

—No. Yo. No entiendo nada —Susurro, veía a todos llorar, a Teseo aún moverse con brusquedad en los brazos de su hermano mientras lloraba y murmuraba cosas, Piper estaba cerca de uno de los doctores hablando y este le abrazaba.

—¿Dónde está Percy? —La voz de Annabeth hizo que volteara, ella se veía que estaba igual que él, sus demás amigos también habían llegado con ella —Se que una ambulancia estuvo en su casa, me dijeron que lo trajeron aquí y en recepción nos mandaron aquí —Pudo ver como los ojos grises de ella, se veían tormentosos. Eran las nubes más grises que había visto, como si el cielo estuviera a punto de soltar el diluvio más grande de la historia.

—¿Qué le pasó? ¿Otra vez sus pulmones? —Nico parecía un venado asustado, se veía incómodo preguntando esas cosas, sus ojos miraban a todos lados. Su mano sostenía la de Will, este tenía el uniforme de voluntario con el que le había visto antes.

—No, no son sus pulmones —La madre de Percy se acercó muy despacio a donde ellos estaban. Paul aún la tenía abrazada, era como si eso fuera lo único que la mantenía de pie, tal como lo hiciera Perseo con Teseo —Siéntense —

—Yo les explicaré Sally —Hablo el hombre rubio, tenía un gafete que decía Apolo Solace. Y el parecido con Will era extraordinario.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué estás en la habitación de Percy? ¿Por qué también esta el tío Asclepio? ¿Qué ocurre... —Will soltó la mano de Nico y se llevó las manos a la boca, Annabeth viendo su expresión y luego a los doctores pareció llegar a una conclusión que no les agrado.

—No, él no —Se llevo las manos a la boca igual que Will. Los demás seguían sin entender nada, Sally los hizo sentarse mientras Will y Annabeth rompían en llanto, fuera cual fuera la explicación no iba a ser agradable.

—Percy estuvo sufriendo primero por sus pulmones, no era nada serio pero pronto presentó otros problemas —Comenzó a decir Apolo con calma mirandoles a todos, Jason estaba aferrado a la mano de Thalia —Dolores de cabeza, vomito, desequilibró y el detonante que nos llevó a su diagnóstico se presentó un día el verano pasado —

—Tuvo un ataque epiléptico y tuve que traerlo al hospital —Susurro Sally pegada a Paul —Lo encontré en su habitación tirado en el suelo, sus ojos estaban en blanco y su cuerpo temblaba. Me asusté, pero logré llamar a la ambulancia, lo trajeron aquí y ordenaron exámenes. El no tenia antecedentes epilépticos, por lo que mandaron a hacer más exámenes —

—Entre ellos una tomografía, lo que resultó en algo muy grave —Intervino el otro medico cuando Sally ya no pudo hablar, el llanto le ganó irremediablemente —Se descubrió una masa bastante grande alojada en la base de su cráneo, estaba arraigada entre su cerebelo e hipotálamo. Un tumor cerebral, pensamos que podría ser benigno pero por lo general esos no lo son —

—Y por su ubicación, lo hacía inoperable. Era demasiado grande para extirparlo, porque sus terminales estaban alineadas con partes importantes del cerebro, un mal movimiento o cualquier movimiento, o lo mataban o lo dejaban como un vegetal —Siguió diciendo Apolo viendo como todos comenzaban a llorar y sus rostros se tornaban preocupados.

—Pero, hay... hay tratamientos —Comenzó a decir Will mirando a su padre, él le dio una mirada de pena. No era como el hombre que Jason había visto ese día, no sonreía como aquella ocasión, estaba serio.

—Él no quiso tomarlo, dijo que se quería ir como ustedes lo conocieron. Además que, no importaba que se hiciera, el tumor seguiría ahí, no iba a desaparecer, solo alargaría su dolor —Termino por decir Apolo con absoluta pena. Jason ya no oía nada, no veía a nadie, su pecho subía y bajaba.

—Gracias por defenderme —Recordó otra vez a Percy, Jason había detenido a Octavian y a Dakota de golpearlo en los baños, el azabache había tenido cosas en los brazos y ellos se las habían tirado al suelo.

—Olvídalo, a veces se comportan como imbéciles —Susurro ese día poniendo los últimos cuadernos en sus manos, su mirada se quedó fija en los ojos verdemar. El chico le había sonreído y Jason le devolvió el gesto, una sonrisa sincera de agradecimiento, una que hoy ya no veía.

—Si eso crees, tal vez deberías buscar nuevos amigos —Murmuró Percy mirando el suelo, sus mejillas se habían tornado rosadas y Jason río ligeramente en esa ocasión.

—Tienes razón, debería conocer mejores amigos —Le dio la razón y Percy mordió su labio, se vio lindo haciendo eso.

—Per... —Una chica castaña se asomó, Jason la vio. Hace un momento también le habían estado molestando, el también le ayudó —Hola Jason —Saludo ella y el sonrió como a Percy.

—Ya voy Piper y piensa en lo que te dije Jason —Percy salió corriendo con la chica pero Jason sintió que lo miraba de reojo mientras se perdía en el pasillo. Luego su celular sonó y una pelea con sus padres estalló en casa. Perseo decía que se iba de casa.

—Tengo que verlo —Susurro para si el rubio Grace, vio como Annabeth parecía perder el control e irse contra Piper, todos lo estaban haciendo, Teseo se iba contra los doctores. Todos estaban gritando mientras los doctores y enfermeras estaban tratando de controlarlos.

Jason se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar con calma, recordó el día que Perseo se fue. Percy había estado ahí, le había dado una de sus bonitas sonrisas, esas que hacían que el sonría.

—Es lo mejor, estoy seguro que nuestros hermanos van a ser grandes —Había dicho mientras lo abrazaba. Jason recordaba su rostro a la perfección ahora, sus ojos verdemar brillantes, sus suaves manos, su aroma. Percy olía a mar, chicle y flores.

Era a lo que debía oler la felicidad, pero Jason recién lo estaba entendiendo.

Por eso el aroma de las cartas le parecía tan exquisito, por eso le calmaba. Percy le había traído calma a su vida y el simplemente lo había dejado de lado, lo habia hecho invisible a sus ojos.

Jason se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación de Percy. Él estaba ahí, estaba acostado con los ojos cerrados, un montón de cables salían de sus brazos y cuello, había aparatos emitiendo pitidos a cada minuto. Y aún así, a Jason le pareció precioso, incluso con sus ojeras marcadas.

Recordó el día del viaje, Percy sobre la cama con los ojos cerrados, y su pecho subía y bajaba. Se veía hermoso, sus pestañas negras como la noche, tan largas y tupidas, sus perfilados labios que ahora estaban pálidos y no rosados.

—¿Quién está ahí? —Vio sus labios moverse apenas, Percy había sentido que estaba ahí. Percy sabia que había alguien ahí. Sus ojos se abrieron pero esos ojos que antes brillaran con la luz, no lo hacían más. Al mar le habían robado su vitalidad. Por más que posó la mirada en él, el rubio supo que no lo estaba viendo, ya no podía.

—Soy... Soy yo, Jason —Logro decir aunque su voz se estaba quebrando, Percy se veía tan frágil como un cristal. Parecía que todo le dolía al moverse, pero consiguió sonreír y el rubio tuvo que morderse el labio para no soltarse a llorar.

—Jason —Susurro el aún sonriendo, el rubio avanzó unos cuantos pasos. No estaba seguro de si estaba permitido entrar a la habitación.

Pudo ver en la habitación una mesa, sobre ella habían tiras de papel de color azul. La habitación tenia cosas de color azul, había animales de papel, tarjetas de papel y muchas cosas tejidas, collares, pulseras y también pequeños muñequitos. Algunas estaban regadas en el suelo. Pero en su mayoría todo tenía color azul.

—Disculpa el desorden, Tes no se tomo bien la noticia —Susurro Percy que parecía saber que Jason veía la habitación, se notaba que alguien había hecho un desastre, hasta un jarrón roto en el suelo había.

—No es fácil —Es todo lo que supo contestar el rubio, se agachó y recogió las flores, que probablemente antes estuvieran en el jarrón roto —Rosas amarillas —susurro sentándose en una silla cercana a la camilla de Percy.

—A mamá le gusta el color amarillo —Murmuró Percy —Yo prefiero el azul —

—Tienes una obsesión con el azul —Dijo otra voz en la puerta y Percy río, pero solo fue un momento, la tos le atacó. Jason acarició su espalda despacio y sostuvo su mano.

—Lo siento Annabeth —Reconoció la voz de su amiga.

—Sabia que algo guardabas —Ella tenía los brazos cruzados, los ojos hinchados, las lágrimas aún estaban saliendo de sus ojos —Debiste decírmelo, eres un idiota —

—No sé porque te sorprende, siempre lo ha sido —Dijo Nico entrando en la habitación, se acerco a Percy y golpeó su brazo —¡Idiota! ¡Por eso no eres mi tipo! —Recrimino antes de que se quebrara. Percy acarició su cabello con su mano libre.

—Es que a ti te van los rubios, como a Percy —Murmuró Jason y vio como el rostro de Percy se encendió en rojo, acarició suavemente su mano mientras lo veía —Al final, encontré a mi Equipo P —

—Lamento toda la confusión —Murmuró Percy mientras Nico aún estaba a su otro lado y también sostenía su mano. —Por favor no se enojen con Piper —

—Muy tarde, pero la perdono porque fue un idiota el que la metió en esto —Annabeth se oía molesta pero aún pasaba las manos por su rostro limpiando las nuevas lágrimas.

—Así que, aquí estamos —Jason sostenía la mano de Percy entre la suya. Había demasiadas cosas que deseaba preguntar pero no había tanto tiempo como deseaba.

—Iré a ver a Will, esta intentando matar a su padre por no decirle —Dijo Nico besando la mano de Percy, a Jason le dio algo y también beso la que el sostenía entre sus manos.

—¿Vas a ayudar a Apolo o a Will? —Pregunto Annabeth y Nico solo sonrió, beso la mejilla colorada de Percy para después irse.

—Seguro fue a reírse del suegro —Solto Percy, Jason y Annabeth no pudieron evitar reír de su tontería.

—Dejare que hablen, pero los demás también te querrán ver —Annabeth se dio media vuelta y salió de ahí.

—Jason —Llamo Percy un momento después, el rubio jugaba con la mano de el —Yo, lamen...

—No.

—¿No?

—No te disculpes, no hay nada que lamentar. Adore cada cosa que escribiste, cada regalo que me hiciste, me emocionó saber que te sonrojaste cuando leias mi carta —Percy se sonrojó más si eso era posible.

—Piper hizo que escriba eso, no me dejo borrarlo. Ella se emocionó tanto como yo cuando nos escribiste, ella me ayudó en todo cuando ya no podía.

—Lo sé, se que han sido los dos desde el inicio, o al menos eso entiendo.

—Los dos nos enamoramos de ti, ella lo decía abiertamente a los demás. Yo por otra parte me lo guarde. Solo Annabeth lo dedujo —Susurro sintiendo que Jason estaba aún más cerca de él.

—¿Por qué ahora?

—Porque lo habíamos decidido el año anterior, Piper quería decirte que te amaba este año, así que yo igual. Pero pasó esto —Señalo toda la habitación, esa que parecía haber sido su lugar en los últimos meses.

—¿Cómo lo supo Piper?

—Me atrapó al inicio de clases, me vio entrar —Le sonrió al rubio, este beso su mano con calma —Le hice prometer que no diría nada y le confesé que te amaba, le dije que lo sentía. No pretendía enamorarme de ti, solo pasó...

—No hay nada que lamentar —Jason paso con calma una de sus manos por las mejillas de Percy limpiando sus lágrimas.

—Perdón, perdón

—Shhhh, shhhh, todo está bien. Yo también me enamoré de ti —Susurro con suavidad besando su mano y el llanto de Percy se convirtió en uno más sonoro —Solo que yo he sido más lento que tu en eso —Los dos soltaron risitas rotas.

—Perdoname, deberías estar con Piper, tener su cita y debes amarla, porque ella se lo merece, ella estará...

—Shhh —Jason lo callo con uno de sus dedos —También amo a Piper, ella es encantadora, pero también te amo a ti. Porque has estado ahí, me has visto cuando era invisible, me has entendido a la distancia y me has dado un nuevo lugar. Te amo Percy —El azabache comenzó a llorar más y Jason tuvo que abrazarlo para calmarlo.

—Hey, no profanos a mi hermano bebé —Teseo hizo que Jason soltara a Percy, se notaba que estuvo llorando demasiado. Se acercó a Percy y acomodo su almohada, también su cabello, tomó de la mesa unos pañuelos y los paso por su rostro —Así estas mejor, y tu —Señalo a Jason —No lo vuelvas a hacer llorar, lo has hecho por mucho tiempo —

—Lo lamento —Se disculpó Jason aunque en un principio no entendió, pero al momento lo comprendió —Lo lamento tanto Percy, no era mi intención —Percy negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Esta bien, no importa —Le sonrío al rubio. Teseo se quedó mirando a Jason con los ojos entrecerrados —No lo mires así —Los dos se quedaron quietos —Te conozco lo suficiente para saber como lo estas mirando. Mi hermano se cree mi guardaespaldas —

—Lo soy y más vale que el rubio se comporte —Teseo le hizo una seña de te estoy vigilando al rubio, este se removió incómodo en donde estaba.

—Jason ¿Te puedo pedir algo? —Percy mordió su labio, parecía que le estaba costando ese pedido. Teseo y Jason se miraron y luego a Percy, el rubio sentía su vida peligrar más que la de Percy.

—Si —Teseo lo veía atentamente y con advertencia.

—No queda mucho —Alzo una mano como sabiendo que los dos estaban por decir algo —Así que... quiero... —Solto la mano de Jason y comenzó a jugar con la cobija de la camilla, susurro algo tan bajito que no se le oyó, su rostro se puso rojo.

—No te oí —Admitió Jason y Percy mordió su labio. Teseo se tensó y miró mal al rubio.

—Me iré afuera, pero asesinare al rubio cuando regrese —Teseo se dio la vuelta y miro a Jason que aún no entendía que deseaba Percy —Quiere un beso en los labios, rubio idiota. Te pareces demasiado a Perseo —Salio y el rostro de Jason ardió.

Miro a Percy, estaba rojo y mordiendo su labio todavía. El corazón de Jason se aceleró al máximo, se sentía como un avión a punto de despegar, tal vez era una nave espacial la que tenía en el pecho en ese momento y no su corazón. Si fuera una computadora, estaba seguro que estaría en alerta roja y pidiendo que se reinicie el sistema.

—Si no quieres, esta bien, yo... —Percy no pudo terminar de hablar, los labios de Jason chocaron contra los suyos. Los de Percy estaban algo secos, pero aún así sabían a chicle, a mar y a flores, sabían a la felicidad y Jason ahora lo sabía.

Esos segundos, ese momento, era su momento. Algunos dicen que las galaxias pueden tomarse, milenios, siglos, años o más para ser creadas, pero así mismo se dice que a otras les toma solo segundos para existir y muchas veces eran esas mismas las que resultaban ser más hermosas, eran las más antiguas, las perdurables.

Y para Jason, esas galaxias, ahora eran azules.

Se separó de él cuando sintió que el aire le faltaba, y aún así solo se separó unos centímetros. Veía a Percy, su rostro rojizo, su piel sudada, el tubo de su nariz, sus ojos verdemar, sus cejas, sus pestañas. Quería grabarse cada milímetro de su rostro, cada peca existen en su rostro, la curvatura de su nariz, la forma en que sus labios se estiraban cuando sonreía.

—Nunca te olvidaré —susurro contra su oído acomodando su cabeza en la clavícula de Percy —Eres lo más hermoso que existe y existirá, nunca te olvidaré. No volveré a bloquearte. Eres lo mejor de toda mi vida —Percy estaba llorando una vez más, pero también sonreía.

—Bien tortolitos ya alejense un poco, los demás también queremos ver a Percy —Ingreso a la habitación Reyna aunque se veía que desde hace rato llevaban ahí. Todos estaban agolpados en la puerta, mirando a Jason que estaba rojo pero tomando una vez más la mano de Percy.

Se sentó a su lado mientras Sally leía la carta que había escrito Percy, porque decía que eso es lo que se debía hacer. Percy casi no habló, fueron los demás los que hablaron, pero la mano de Jason no soltó la de Percy.

—Ya está muy cansado —Decía Apolo, Percy ya estaba dormido. Todos sabían lo que significaba —El ha sido fuerte, muy fuerte y valiente —

—Es hora de que duerma —Sally se acercó y besó la frente de Percy, este solo sonreía aún dormido.

—Buenas noches hermano bebé —Teseo estaba llorando de nuevo, se acercó y besó la frente de Percy.

—Duerme bien Percy, aunque seas un idiota —Decía Annabeth. Y uno a uno se fueron despidiendo, le dieron besos en la frente y mejillas, mientras el llanto les ganaba una vez más.

—Los dos fuimos valientes —Decía Piper que ahora estaba de la mano de Jason y la otra estaba en la de Percy.

—Muy valientes —Jason beso la mejilla de Piper, apretó la mano de ella y luego miro a Percy que solo seguía sonriendo.

Pronto las máquinas comenzaron a callarse, la habitación se quedó en silencio después del último pitido de una de las máquinas. El llanto fue silencioso.

Jason se rehusó a soltar la mano de Percy en toda la noche y Piper estuvo a su lado. Los dos vieron como la vida se iba de su mejor amigo y novio. Porque Jason lo consideró su novio en esas últimas horas.

Después de eso, Jason se mudó con sus hermanos a una casa para ellos. Teseo y Perseo se fueron de regreso a Londres después de un mes. Pero el rubio ahora tenía comunicación con los dos, tenían más libertades que antes.

El funeral de Percy, se llenó de cosas azules. Y Jason juro ver a un hombre azabache de ojos verdemar y a Percy en la parte de atrás de la iglesia, los dos sonreían viendo a todos, hasta que el hombre susurro algo a Percy y este asintió, luego se fueron. Pero vio por última vez la sonrisa de Percy.

**_Varios años después._**

—Llamo la tía Stelle —Salia una niño de ojos multicolores al patio de una casa, había un hombre agachado trabajando sobre un rosal, mismos que tenía extrañas flores azules.

—¿Y qué dijo? —Pregunto el hombre dándole la cara al niño, se levantó de donde estaba cuclillado y le sonrió, tenía unos ojos azules como el cielo, el cabello rubio despeinado. El sudor rodaba por su frente a pesar del frío que hacía. Estaba cubierto por ropa gruesa.

—Que espera que le llevemos rosas azules papá —El pequeño sonrio.

—Pues, entonces hay que escoger las más bonitas —Le hizo cosquillas al pequeño que no pasaría de los cinco años y lo levanto del suelo —Sabes a quien más le gustan las flores azules —

—A mamá —dijo el niño mientras el hombre lo llevaba en sus brazos hacia la casa.

—Si, elige unas para ella también —Bajo al niño junto a los rosales que estaban cubiertos, estos a diferencia de los otros estaban florecidos.

—¡Si! —El niño comenzó a señalarlos y el hombre los cortaba con cuidado —¡Y este! —

—Bien —Corto todos los pedidos, pero noto que el niño hizo tres grupos. Pronto entraron en la casa, una casa muy Bonita de color blanco y con adornos azules, había algunas cosas tejidas por todo el lugar. El hombre se deshizo de su chaqueta, dejando ver un collar de cuentas de barro y en su muñeca dos desgastadas pulseras azules.

—Jason y Jade ¿Dónde están? —Se escucho la voz de una mujer desde la cocina.

—Aquí, solo recogimos rosas para Stelle y para ti —Decía Jason mirando a la castaña que estaba de espaldas, ella volteó y le sonrió.

—¿Ese será mi regalo de San Valentín? —Sonrió mirándole y el rio.

—De parte de Jade si —El beso sus labios y ella río, en una de sus manos se veía una pulsera azul como la de el, también un anillo elegante de bodas.

—Vamos, deben estar esperando —Ella lo apresuro, lo hizo a un lado y avanzo. Llevaba un vestido de color azul, su cabello estaba parejo y suelto, sus ojos eran multicolores como los del niño.

Los tres se pusieron abrigos, se alistaron y subieron a la camioneta de color negro. Jason iba conduciendo con calma, Jade era su hijo y estaba sentando en el asiento trasero mientras sostenía en sus pequeñas manos aún la rosa que no sabía para quien era.

Piper iba en el asiento del copiloto, en sus manos iban dos ramos de flores, uno para Stelle y el otro de ella. Iban en un silencio cómodo, solo escuchando música de la radio. Pronto llegaron a su destino, era el cementerio.

Habían algunos autos estacionados en el borde de la calle, ellos avanzaron y saludaron a los demás que venían llegando. Parecía que iban a un picnic más que a visitar una tumba.

—Hey, hola amor —Susurro Jason cuando llegaron a un gran mausoleo. Con el tiempo más que una tumba, lo de Percy fue creciendo.

Abrió las rejas del mausoleo, adentro había un jardín precioso. Encendió las luces del lugar, a pesar de ser de día, sabia que algunas flores necesitaban más que el calor de los calentadores. En el centro estaba la lápida.

_"A nuestro amado, hijo, novio, amigo y héroe. Siempre estarás en nuestros corazones"_ rezaba.

—Hemos venido a celebrar San Valentín contigo amor —Susurro el rubio acariciando la lápida con cariño.

—No le hagas cosas pervertidas a la memoria de mi hermano —Hablo una voz detrás de él y Jason solo río.

—Hola Tes.

—Hola, le traje más flores azules —Puso un ramo en el suelo —Espero que le gusten —

—Mientras sean azules...

—Le gustarán —Completo la frase y los dos rieron.

Jade por otra parte camino con la rosa azul en su mano hasta una parte lejana del mausoleo y de su mano iba un niño más pequeño, tenía el cabello negro como la noche, ojitos verdemar y una sonrisa traviesa en los labios, también llevaba una rosa azul en las manos.

—Te taje floles tío Pecy —Susurro el pequeño que no pasaba de los tres años.

—¿Seguro que esta ahí? —El pequeño asintió, el rubio miro al frente. Era una pequeña parte del mausoleo donde estaba un retrato, este tenía una rosa azul con una rosa amarilla creciendo las dos juntas —Mi papá plantó esta con mucho cariño, siempre dice tu nombre cuando la riega. El te ama —Puso la rosa azul junto a las otras y también la del otro niño.

—El sondíe —Murmuró el pequeño y Jade lo abrazo —Dice que el también lo ama, que po eso viene a vele aún —

—Y papá lo siente, lo sé —Aseguro Jade, cargo en sus brazos al pequeño —Vamos Percy hay que ir con tus papás —

—Adio tío Pecy —Hacia de la manito sobre el hombro de Jade.

—Adiós Percy, gracias por las flores y el mensaje —La sombra azul de un azabache sobre las rosas azules les hacia de la mano, tomo una rosa azul entre sus manos y un viento se esparció por todo el lugar.

—Percy —Susurraron los adultos, los niños solo sintieron aroma a flores, mar y chicle.

El olor de la felicidad.

Y la sombra desapareció sonriendo.

**_N/A: ¡Feliz San Valentín! _**

**_Que tenga un hermoso día, lleno de amor y felicidad, también drama._**

**_\\._./ _**


End file.
